


Love of the loveless

by sasha_bo



Series: Love of the loveless [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caning, Cock Rings, Collars, Contracts, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, FaceFucking, Fucking Machines, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, kink heavy, plot heavy with chapters of smutty smutness, sub-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a club for people interested in BDSM Mr Hale. I assume you know what that is or else Peter is going to regret messing with us next time he comes in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i realised that writing smut was a massive failing in my life so I somehow decided to fix it by writing a multi-chapter BDSM fic. Because there is no way this can go wrong...
> 
> I have tried to make this as - well - practicing of good BDSM etiquette as I can but as I'm not in the life style I can only go by research.
> 
> For the love of god, this is not a guide, do not use it as a guide!!! Most probably the way I have written it is not indicative of how it goes IRL but I wasn't comfortable doing this without having as least some good practices in it. Please if anybody thinks I may have gone wrong message me (Would rather if it is to criticise the way I have made the topic come across, do it in private. Nothing worse then spending your time on a story you really like for it to be trashed in pubic.)
> 
> Heed the tags, they will change as the story progresses but I will put additional warnings in the chapter summary so you know what kick in coming up so you can avoid it.

Derek had known he had made a mistake roughly 5 seconds after he said yes to Peter borrowing his laptop. He had been on roughly 15 seconds before a smirk had appeared across the older man’s face, one which usually meant Derek was either: 1. In trouble, 2. Going to be in trouble or 3. Going to be embarrassed beyond all belief. After remembering his recent browsing topics he hedged a guess at number 3.

As a result he now found himself stood outside a street door in LA which had a dull sign on top of it simply reading ‘ _The Beacon’_. Derek likes to think it wouldn’t have been so bad if Peter had only seen the porn videos; he may have just let the topic slide and supposed that Derek’s viewing habits may just be on the wrong side of vanilla. The pages and pages he had read dedicated to BDSM play…yeah not so much. What can he say? Shit like that gets him off. Or rather it used to. No wait it still does but over time Derek couldn’t help it when he found his mind wondering deeper, no longer thinking of the topic as simple viewing pleasure. That’s when he started to research it deeper but had yet to take the step of taking it further then late night videos and litrotica (thank god for the Kindle; letting Derek read books that contained pure and utter filth in Starbucks without judgement since 2012.). He isn’t sure what disturbed him most: That Peter had directed him to some better quality porn sites or had walked into his apartment two days ago, flung a business card in his face and walked out. One side had a simple Triskelion logo with an address, the other had a printed date and time along with the word Lydia on it. Derek was now at the address five minutes before the time printed on the card wondering what the ever loving fuck his uncle had got him into now.

Before he could talk himself out of it he banged on the door and waited. It was only a few seconds before the door was pulled open by a stern looking man.

“Yes?”

Well it obviously wasn’t a place to teach etiquette Derek surmised as he flashed the man the business card, receiving a nod in reply as the man stood to the side to let Derek in. From the outside, the building looked like it was one step from condemnation – the inside however, fuck. Everything was smooth and sleek; Derek swore he could see his own face in terrifying clarity on the floor. The walls were a clean white while the floor and furniture was a midnight black. The reception area which sat next to a hallway was styled the same colour as the floor. Derek had only taken a few steps to tell the receptionist he was here before the clack-clack of high heels brought his attention to a petite red-head striding towards him as if she were about to conduct a business meeting.

“Mr Hale?” She asked.

Derek nodded, his usual stoic self. The woman looked down at her watch on her left wrist as she began to address him again.

“Punctual, very good Mr Hale. Make sure you keep that quality. Follow me.” She turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway, leaving Derek with a shocked expression before he righted himself and followed her into a large office. The décor was just as sleek as the reception, apart from the framed picture which simply showed the back of a man who had pieces of rope tied around him. Derek seated himself on the chair when Lydia indicated as she walked around to the opposite end and sat herself down before clasping her hands in front of her.

“You are very lucky Mr Hale; we normally don’t take on clients so quickly but unfortunately for us, we owe Peter a favour and he called it in so…what are you looking for?” Derek just stared at the woman as she seemed to become more annoyed with his lack of response.

“Mr Hale you do know what this is, don’t you?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, if he knew he would have said.

Lydia just muttered under her breath before taking some paperwork out of a folder. “This is a club for people interested in BDSM Mr Hale. I assume you know what that is or else Peter is going to regret messing with us next time he comes in.” He nodded, ignoring the ‘Thank Christ’ reply. “This is a safe haven for people within the community and we cater to all levels; starters to more experienced participants with a wide arrange of kinks. The Triskelion is our symbol and its stands for Safe, Sane and Consensual. This is not up for debate, those philosophies are rigidly enforced here and measures are taken to make sure of that. What is your experience of BDSM?”

“None. Just what I have read and watched.” Derek folded his arms across his chest, planning meticulously the ways he is going to hurt Peter the next time he saw him.

“Ok, I can work with that. You sure you want to do this? You can back out any time, just because you say yes now does not mean you have to stay later in the future if you do not like what you find. Many like the idea of BDSM but not the reality. But I would rather you tell me now if you don’t want to try so I don’t waste my time with the paper work.” Derek just nodded his head, content to let the woman do her thing.

“Right so I will explain how things work then I will ask you a few questions and we will work from there. We have tight regulations on how we set potential Doms and Subs up. Or Master and Slaves or whatever else you would like to be. We take a list of your soft and hard limits, what you are looking for now and in the future and we will try to set you up with someone who has similar interests. We then look for the two of you to meet up with no scene play, but just to get to know each other. If your personalities clash to the point you dislike each other it is irresponsible to scene with each other as safety and trust is paramount. When and if the two of you decide you want to take things further it’s up to you how you wish to develop. Many D/s partnerships are not of a sexual nature so that is not a prerequisite for this life style. We prefer ones which do take that step to develop in one of our private rooms: again for safety. We can help set up contracts or collaring’s if our pairings work out or help you move on if it doesn’t and give advice if and when needed. We monitor things closely here so if we feel that either Dom or Sub is not acting accordingly we terminate their membership, clear so far?” Derek nodded, interest piqued. He will admit that, at time he has been interested in the life style but he never really knew what to do after that. Much of the information he read confused him to be honest.

Picking up a pen, Lydia pulled out another sheet of paper and set it in front of her. “First things first then: Are you interested in Domming, Subbing or Switching? If you would like to Dom, we advise that you spend a bit of time as a Sub so you can fully experience what it is like to do so. Some of our best Doms are ones which were Subs beforehand.”

Derek drew a hand over his face. “Why ask, can’t you tell from looking at me? Nobody has ever considered me anything but a top before.”

Lydia sighed like she was worried Derek’s stupidity was infectious. “There is no stereotype in this lifestyle Mr Hale. Doms can take any shape and so can Subs. I myself am a Domme; my Sub is an ex-lacrosse player. I have seen men larger then yourself kneel at the feet of their waif masters. So no, I cannot tell. You will find that communication is key here.”

Derek lent back. It’s true, whenever he had been with somebody it was always been with the assumption that Derek would be the one in charge, to take control – even when he was with men just as built as he was. Peter had always said his surly attitude gave the impression he was not to be fucked with and this must have transferred to his bedroom partners – quite literally. But on those nights, the nights where he was deep in his own mind, cock in one hand, balls in another and breathless from the sheer intensity of the rise of one of his more intense orgasms he always imagined that he was the one on the bottom, the one being ordered and fucked senseless. Never the other way around. “Sub”

“Preference on gender of your Dom? We ask that you keep an open mind when deciding…”

“Male.” Derek snorted when he realised Lydia hadn’t flinched when he said he wanted to Sub but drew an eyebrow when he firmly stated male. “Bad experience with women. If I’m going to do this, to trust someone to this extent it needs to be male. Otherwise it just won’t work. Sorry”

“Don’t ever apologise Mr Hale for expressing your preference." Lydia said, "If you are not comfortable with something you have to be vocal. The trust works both ways; the Dom also needs to be able to trust the Sub. We aren’t mind readers, sometimes we also need a bit of help when it comes to our Subs. Most of the time that help comes from the Sub themselves. Jackson knows very well that if he held a concern or a worry back from me he will be in line for punishment. I don’t accept it from my Sub and that goes for most Doms and Masters here. Are you looking for a 24/7 Dom or Part-time?” Derek just shrugged his shoulders. “I will put you down as undecided for now. Again you can change your mind the further along you go. Some of our members are 24/7, others keep it to just sexual situations, there is no proper way to do this but rather it’s what’s best for you. Sub or Slave?”

“Difference?”

“Sub has rules but still gets to make their own decisions and that. Slaves don’t, the master decides everything for them – slaves have no say what so ever.” Derek flinched, Lydia marking down ‘sub’.

“Personal, sexual or both?”

“Both”

She shifted her papers before taking one from the pile and sliding it over to Derek. “This is a list of soft and hard limits. Mark what you are ok with and what you are not with a Y or a N, put M for maybe. When we match you up to somebody we will expect you two to expand on your choices and properly give them discussions and deliberation. Anything you are not sure about just put a question mark next to the box. Tea or Coffee?” Derek answered coffee as Lydia left him to look over the paper.

He could do this, he could totally do this. There were two columns – the first had different acts on it, the second was for what he wanted done to himself. He ignored the slightly shaking hand as he picked up the paper and started to mark it.

Anal Play - Y

Beating (General)(Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) -Y

Bestiality – N!!

Biting - Y

Blindfolds - Y

Body Modification (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - N

Bondage (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - Y

Breath Play - M

Catheters - N

Clothespins - Y

Clothing - Chosen For - Y

Collars – Private - Y

Collars – Public - M

Crawling - Y

Cutting - N

Dilation - ?

Discipline - Y

Drinking Bodily fluids - ?

Electricity – N!!

Enemas - M

Examination - Y

Exhibitionism - Y

Face slapping - Y

Fisting - Y

Gags - Y

Given Away - M

Hand Jobs - Y

Humiliation - Y

Including Others - M

Kneeling - Y

Leashes - Y

Lecturing - ??

Licking - Y

Massage - Y

Masturbation - Y

Nipple Play - Y

Nudity - Y

Orgasm control/denial - Y

Pain play - Y

Rape play - N

Recorded scenes - N

Roleplay - M

Sensation play - Y

Serving - Y

Sex (Couple, group or public) - M

Sex Toys - Y

Shaving - Y

Showers (sexual) - N

Speculums - ??

Swapping - M

Voyeurism - Y

Worship – Y

Derek completed the form as he drank the coffee Lydia had given him, checking it though when he had finished and realised he seemed to be a kinky fucker. Lydia walked in and put the paper into a different pile before seating herself down to address Derek again.

“Ok so now we will go through our records to see if any of our Doms are suitable for you. As you are a newbie you will be placed with one of our more experienced Doms. Two newbies together is just asking for trouble. Now we just need to go over the rules we have for our clients. Your Dom will no doubt give you more when the time arrives. I have already told you about the main three principles so I won’t treat you like a child and go over them again. No drugs or alcohol what so ever if you are intending to scene. BDSM is not a form of abuse – anyone caught ignoring a safeword from either Dom or Sub is removed and trust me, we are a tight community here. You get a bad rep then good luck in finding anyone that will let you in. Many Doms are friends out of here as are many of the Subs so word spreads fast. As it is, if you find a Dom who ignores your safeword you will inform the nearest Dom or Domme the first chance you get. They are very protective over Subs – not just their own – so will help you if you get into trouble. Anything goes here, Mr Hale but within reason. Our lifestyle has a bad enough rep from those too ignorant to understand it so we don’t need anymore trouble.”

Derek nodded before standing and shaking Lydia’s hand.

What the hell had he just got himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!! Nothing else I can really say but that. The comments and kudos are great and really do help so THANK YOU AGAIN!!

It had been over two weeks since the initial consultation with Lydia and, over time, Derek had gotten used to the idea of dipping into the non-vanilla side of life. His nightly habits had gone from non-stop masturbation to reading material with just a few stops to knock one out. Derek was known for spectacular bouts of stupidity – often acting without thinking but he knew this was not the time for rash decisions so had done as much research as he could but ultimately knew he was walking blind until he was actually put into a scene with a Dom. But he was excited. Nervous but still excited to try something new, shake up his life. Taking that into consideration he was happy when it had only taken three days for The Beacon to get into contact with him over a potential set-up.

He actually spent time trying to look presentable – Yes he knew he was on the better side of good looking but when he thought about it he wasn’t comfortable being just a face to a Dom. Since Kate and Jennifer, his love life had been reduced to one-night stands. The occasional time he thought it could potentially be more turned out the other person was only interested in him as a bit of arm candy. Needless to say he never returned their calls after that. IF he was going to do this, it had to be something more substantial than just the physical. He couldn’t be a Sub for somebody who was just interested in showing him off.

To say he was disappointed when he realised 3 minutes into his first Dom meeting that was exactly what the guy wanted was an understatement. Between _“The other Doms are going to be so jealous of me when they get a look at you”_ to _“I can’t wait to get you on stage in front of everyone”_ in the space of two sips of his drink made Derek realise this wasn’t the one for him.

Four days after that disaster of a meeting, Derek met his second one with more trepidation then before but still with hope. Hope that was dashed when the Dom refused to play at the club and was open about how he didn’t like safewords. No to the fucking no. Derek hadn’t even stayed to finish his drink.

So two weeks had gone and Derek was now on his way to his third meet. Lydia had told him that this one was slightly different. Rather than the club setting up the meeting, he had actually been requested by a Dom who had seen him at his previous two meetings. That in itself didn’t fill the man with hope: another Dom who was just after him for his looks. Really it could be the only thing which had caused the guy to request him. Between that and Peter’s lovely farewell to him as he left (“ _Us Hales are catnip for the world’s perverts, I suggest you are doing it wrong_ ”) his mood wasn’t the brightest when he entered the small bar to the club. As instructed, he took as seat in one of the corner booths and waited. Looking at his watch and realising the man was five minutes late his little flame of hope was starting to be doused out.

He jumped when somebody lent around him to place a drink on his table, looking to see one of the waiters who worked this bar. “Apologies from Mister Stilinski, he said to tell you he tripped over a dog lead and spilt his coffee down his shirt and asks you to be patient with him while he changes.” The curly haired man gave him a smirk and rolled his eyes – almost like he wasn’t surprised this ‘ _Mister Stilinski’_ had been a klutz. Again Derek felt his heart sink as his expectations further plummeted. It is even possible to have a ditzy Dom?

Derek had decided he was going to finish his drink and leave just as somebody flung (FLUNG!) themselves down on the chair opposite him. Derek did a double take – yeah the man was good looking but seemed, well he seemed like a total mess to be honest. At least the other Doms had tried to make an effort with the whole shirt-and-tie combo but not this man. He was in a pair of well-worn jeans and a slogan top supporting single mothers. His hair was cut short and sticking in every direction known to man. Derek had genuine concerns that he may be about to have an asthma attack.

“Dude….I’m…so...sorry….Jesus Christ…my alarm didn’t…go…off so I sprinted then I nearly…died…via dog lead….shouldn’t be blocking the pavement anyway….stupid terrier tried to eat my shoe….oh god I need water”

Derek could only watch wide eyed as the waiter brought a glass of water and the man proceeded to chug back the whole thing. Safe to say the guy was…memorable? The man finally composed himself and took out a sheet of paper – Derek’s checklist. He took note of the copious amount of coffee stains, the badly drawn dick with a hastily scribbled _‘Fuck you Scott’_ written underneath it.

He waited as the potential Dom settled himself down and took out another piece of paper and a pen. “Ok so I have a few questions to ask before we consider taking this further. How old are you?” Derek raised a questioning brow at him; this meeting was already different to any others that he had. He wasn’t sure if it’s for the better or not.

“35”

“Cool. I’m not a Dom that likes brats. Don’t get me wrong, a lot do but it’s not my cup of tea. Older subs generally don’t have that quality so I do like them to be older than me. I’m 29 by the way. Oh and for now call me Stiles, obviously if we go further I will go through with you what I want you to call me and the other Do..”

Derek held up his hand to halt the man mid-ramble. “I think we should…I don’t think this will work out. You don’t really seem like you are a good fit for me. Well for anyone to be honest. You sure you’re a Dom?” Derek wasn’t honestly going for offensive. He was well aware he came across as…abrasive the rare times he spoke and had gotten into trouble because of it before.

Stiles snorting at his observation however may be the only plus point the man had at the moment. “Yeah I get that a lot. Lydia explained that Subs come on different packages and that works with Doms as well. You heard of sub-space? Doms have the same thing and when I get into mine I am…different to how I am now. I have ADHD so normally focus is an issue but it isn’t one when I get into the space. Kinda makes me want to have it all the time to be honest. But yeah anyway I have been a Dom for a long time so I probably am the best one to start out with considering you were very obvious in your dislike for your other interviewees. I can tell you are going to be work but I like a bit of spunk in my Subs. Pun totally intended.” Derek will swear to the end of time he did not snort a laugh at the other man, especially not when he wiggled his eyebrows at the end of his – lame – joke. Well at least he was characteristic.

“What do you do? What’s your job?”

Derek was happy to be back on safe ground. “I’m a proof reader for academic journals and publications. I have attention to detail so people send me their work before it gets published so everything is ok with it.”

Stiles nodded, taking notes on his blank piece of paper.“Cool. Well I own this place so it’s not like I’m a useless bum”

Derek may or may not have spat out his drink. “You….YOU own this?”

Stiles made a humming noise as he wrote more notes.“Yep. Right so why?” Derek frowned in confusion. “Why do you want to do this? Why become a sub?”

“Nobody else asked”

“And look how well those interviews went. I’m asking because I need to know what a sub is looking for. In scenes and a D/s relationship the sub is giving me control and trust to do the right thing and make sure they are ok. For me to do that I need to know what they are looking for.”

Derek contemplated his answer before he replied. “I…I like how the subs talk about being cared for. They can give the control over because they trust the other implacably and in turn the Dom cares for them. Its, it’s been a long time since I had that and honestly along time since I wanted it. I’m an intense person so I figure I need a more intense relationship. I think I just want to try and make somebody happy, do things to make them happy. Not had much experience in life doing that, the opposite in fact.”

Stiles hummed as he made more notes before stopping with a slight frown on his face. “Wait so you want a sort of servitude relationship? No that came out wrong. It’s just that, normally subs who want what you want tend to shy away from activities such as humiliation and pain play but you seem to have marked that as a ‘yes’. I mean whatever floats your boat is ok with me, no judgement, but it is an unusual combination. Can you explain why?” Derek just shrugged his shoulders in response; he never gave it much thought and won’t do so now. Maybe he is a pain slut or just a glutton for punishment. “Well if we go further it will be something we will go deeper into. I can do pain play so that’s not a problem. Right so I will go through what would happen if we were to advance – and trust me Derek I very much would like to. First I would like us to get to know each other a bit more. That’s not a problem on my side; I can talk forever but may be an issue for you. Once we are both happy we will move it into a more D/s scene – see what can get you into your sub-space and the like. I like to have my subs isolated at the start to build up trust between Dom and Sub then after we will more to a more social interaction and get you meeting other couples. I don’t do public scenes until I feel there is a proper connection between Dom and Sub so we are far away from that so far and you will need training on how to properly act towards other couples. I know your previous interviewees were keen to show you off but that’s not how I work. Well mostly not. Ok kind of but I would rather spend time with you first before I let people see my sub. I may be a bit selfish like that. Any questions? Sorry I have to dash but we have an issue with one of our newer guys that I need to deal with”

“Why me?”

Stiles sat back in his chair, contemplating his answer. “A number of reasons. The majority of subs that start here seem to jump at the first Dom that offers no matter how…inappropriate they are. You didn’t and that intrigued me. I’m a firm believer in opposites attract and we are as opposite as you can get. People like you make me wonder: what makes you tick, what’s going on in that head of yours. Most people are easy to read but you are like an enigma that I HAVE to crack. Give me the chance and I will. I will push you further then you thought possible.”

“And my looks? That’s all people seem to be interested in.”

Stiles answering snort was obnoxious: Derek didn’t know if he wanted to slap him or offer himself up. “Don’t get me wrong Derek, you are a fine specimen but we both know looks are not as important as people seem to think. If that was the case you would have gone with the first Dom you had. But you didn’t because you need more, I can give you that. But I have to admit, part of my attraction is partly due to your looks and your obscene attitude. But mostly it’s your eyes.”

“My…..eyes??” That was new.

Stiles nodded; a sly grin across his face. “Yep. They are beautiful. I do like me a sub with striking eyes and yours... Derek yours will look even more amazing when they are glazed over with lust as I take you further down. I personally can’t wait to get the chance to make that happen.”

 

+++

 

Derek hadn't even realised he had agreed to a second meeting until he had hung up the phone with Lydia when she called him a day after his…eventful morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek found himself back in the same bar two days later, listening as the same waiter explained Stiles was held up again. No this time it wasn’t dog leads which foiled the man but rather that he wasn’t looking where he was going and half fell down the stairs to the club. Derek considered calling Lydia to change some of his kink choices – he wasn’t sure Stiles could be trusted with anything that was not nailed down. Or anything which involved movement.

Derek was more surprised he was even considering Stiles at all – really he can’t have been that impressive in the last meeting but there was just…something which Derek liked (or rather tolerated). It couldn’t have been the incessant talking which made Derek want to punch him in the face, or the way he made Derek frustrated to the point where he wanted to punch himself in the face just to have a bit of peace. Generally he didn’t like people. More often then not he hated them with a blind passion to the point where his own family were not immune. Well all he had left was Peter so it was no surprise he extended his dislike to living relatives.

But Stiles - after one frustrating meeting - seemed to just be slightly more tolerable then the rest. Derek likes to think that its more to how the other potential Doms had worn his hope down to where he would even consider a spaz like Stiles over the man’s own unique charm. Unique as in code word for non-existent. Peter had said the man managed to make Derek semi-laugh so he can’t be that bad but Peter was special.

This time when Stiles flopped down onto the chair Derek was greeted with a “I swear to god I’m not this hopeless in real life” but at least the man wasn’t turning blue in the face. Derek had read up on CPR the night before just in case. “Dude I’m glad you wanted to meet again. Been thinking about you non-stop, seriously Scott has started to hit me any time I mentioned you which is just rude. I listened when he met Allison then Isaac and the drama with that like the loyal person that I am but do I get the same treatment? No, no I do not so I just set Lydia on him. He is running the risk of being demoted from greatest pal of the Stilinski.”

Derek was lost, a feeling which he would probably have a lot during this meeting. If he thought Stiles was random last time he was obviously not recognising a man holding himself back. “Scott?”

Stiles face lit up at the other man’s name. Derek did not get a twinge from that. Nope. “Oh Scott is my bestest pal in the whole wide world. Known him all my life. We met in kindergarten when he said Batman sucked so I snapped his red crayon so he couldn’t finish colouring in his fire engine. He now owns half the club with me and helps me run it. He met Allison like years ago and man, he was seriously pathetic around her. It was sickening. Anyway after me and Lydia became full on members of the sexual deviant parade they met Isaac. Won’t get into it but the boy had a rough childhood and was struggling with what had happened. Funny enough, they both ended up taking a liking to him and tried to get him help but dude like nothing worked. Allison chatted to Lydia and she suggested BDSM lifestyle for him. It gave him love and protection in a community that doesn’t judge, least of all of a three way pairing so Scott and Allison worked to become Isaac's Doms and here he is now, serving our drinks with a smile on his face and a wobble in his step. Rough night I’m guessing. Hey it works; no idea how but it does. Right so back to business. Are you interested in taking this further?”

Derek is not ashamed how it took him a few seconds to process everything Stiles said, finally catching on to the end question. Really, Derek wanted to see what this thing could offer him and Stiles seemed like the best of a pathetic bunch. That plus if he owned the place he must know what he was going right? God he hoped so. Derek nodded.

Stiles shoulders relaxing in response and another sunny smile took over his face. “Great! That’s just…yay!” Derek reminded himself to go for a check-up, there was no way Stiles was responsible for the slight tick in his heart. It must be angina. “Ok so I will tell you about myself, both as I am and what I’m like as a Dom. I found it works better when the Sub is more settled with the Dom then the other way around. I can already tell you aren’t somebody that’s comfortable about sharing but I have a few tricks I can use to help you relax. But for that to happen it’s better that you feel like you know me and what’s expected. Ok so I’m an only child and am from here originally. My mother passed away when I was 10 so it’s just me and my dad. It’s no secret that I’m a bit of a klutz but I like to think it adds personality. I came into this life style thanks to Lydia actually. We were together for a few years and we found that sexually we clashed because we both wanted control. We researched and joined a local club. Spent a few years as her Sub before we decided to split then I came into my own as a Dom. From there our family grew and we decided to establish The Beacon.”

Derek took note of every detail, his meticulous nature coming into play. “Why?”

Stiles paused before answering. “We came across Subs and Doms over our time that didn’t have the best experiences or beginnings. Yes BDSM is meant to be a place to explore kinks but there are people who get into it for the wrong reasons. Use it as an excuse to beat and rape somebody under the guise of acceptance; that they knew what they were getting into when they walked into one of those clubs. Or some people who don’t know what they are doing and go too far or don’t know about Sub and Dom drop. There is risk involved in this life style and one of the big things, especially for the Doms, is to mitigate the risks. This is done by safe practice and letting people know they have the support of the community if they do find themselves struggling or need to ask questions.”

“And this is the place to do it?”

Stiles smiled. “I like Subs who ask questions and don’t just blindly accept answers. You just seem to get better and better for me Derek. To answer your question, yes. This whole building is ours, this bar is specifically for people who are just meeting potentials or getting to know somebody. The floor above is another bar for partnered Doms and Subs only, a place for them to relax without having to worry about single people hitting on their other half’s. We have a club attached to the building which is for everyone; Taken or single players. Downstairs we have the dungeons. They are play rooms where people can explore their kinks – be it public or private. We cater to everything, things we don’t have we can order on request. There is a dungeon monitor – somebody who watches over everything to make sure people play by the rules and to make sure everything is safe for everyone.” Derek just sat and looked at the man. He was impressed. Not that he was going to let the other man know that.

Stiles though seemed to go off on a tangent. “So anyway yeah, Isaac is a sub that doesn’t like physical forms of punishment. Spanking and beatings are a very hard limit for him so Scott and Allison get to make up inventive ways of punishment. Last I heard they made him stand in the corner for three hours. Laugh all you want, it actually works!”

Derek attempted to guide the conversation back to its original purpose.“So why do you think you are a good fit for me?”

“Apart from my amazing personality, stunning good lucks and my all around awesome sense of self? That I’m very important? I have many leather-bound books and my apartment smells of rich mahogany” Derek answered with a glare as Stiles flailed in his chair. “What? Anchorman! Seriously how did you not get that!? I may have to change your training, only the coolest Subs are allowed to hang with The Stiles”

“You talking makes me want to punch you in the mouth”

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed”

“I’m really not”

“COME ON MAN! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT ONE! Your lack of knowledge in general entertainment blows my mind. Seriously.”

Why had Derek thought Stiles could be the one for him? Derek waited as Stiles complained to the waiter - Isaac he reminded himself - about Derek’s lack of culture.

He pointedly ignored the comment of ‘It’s meant to be. He needs me. This is a sign’ before he turned back to the unimpressed man scowling at him.

Stiles directed another goofy grin at him. “You know I could write sonnets about your eyebrows? I feel like they are judging me in a fond way, like you would a puppy.” Derek rolled his eyes; words were pointless with a man like Stiles. Derek knew that much. “Ok seriously? You are a grumpy, moody idiot. I am a ray of sunshine. You need me and I would like to do this with you. I like to keep people safe and I am protective of people I care about – something which I think you lack in life. When my mom passed away I made an executive decision to look after my dad to make sure he was fit and healthy – something which I still do even when we live two hours apart by bribery of his deputies and his new wife. I like looking after people and I like control. I grew up in a head which I could never make sense of so control is very important for me and I can relate when it is taken away. Nothing makes me….prouder when somebody trusts me to the point where they will willingly give it to me. And I like sex. I really like it. Seriously, I grew up with internet and an over-active imagination – utter obscenity. But either way, if you entrust yourself with me – even just a little bit I will be loyal and protective of you and will do everything I can to make this as good for you as I can.”

He was passionate, Derek gave him that.

Stiles slouched back into his seat. “I know I don’t leave the best first impression. I mean Lydia’s Sub hates me with a passion. Well it’s more a mutual dislike. Ok he is a dick and I hate him but anyway, I like you. I don’t know why but I do and I’m not normally this quick to take with newbies. I think for me you are a challenge and never let it be said that one Stiles Stilinski ever backs down from a challenge. So….you game?”

Derek nodded while his brain was asking him what the fuck he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised that one of my fics had just got 100 Kudos so as a form of congratulations I'm putting this chapter up early. SMUTTY SMUT TIME! (Please remember that this fic was originally established because I struggle writing smut so if anybody can give me advice or guidance it would be greatly appreciated!)

Stiles had sent him away for a week; he wanted Derek to be sure that he was making the right decision. The man was….he infuriated Derek sometimes, the way he was and how he talked. Nobody ever talked to Derek the way he did but Stiles just didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t intentional but Derek knew he was a difficult person to communicate with. He didn’t talk, didn’t see the need to when half the words people said were lies. Stiles tried to come across as selfless but Derek knew that was a falsehood. Everybody was selfish; people used each other for their own personal gain so why would he be any different?

But there was…maybe Derek was getting tired of being cynical. Tired of second guessing people. Just tired period. At least Stiles pretended and maybe that was enough for now. Or at least until Derek knew what he actually wanted. What Stiles had described had sounded nice. He wanted somebody to give him control and Derek wanted to give it away. He wanted to stop thinking and worrying for a while. Since the loss of his family he always had to be in control. He controlled his anger to not upset Laura when she was still alive. He controlled his hurt so he didn’t do something stupid like try to join his family the first few years after the incident. He controlled his emotions so nobody would ever be able to hurt him like Kate and Jennifer did.

Maybe that’s why he wanted to do this. He wanted the sexual aspect, wanted to be bound and controlled and be made to serve somebody, explore his kinks in reality rather than watching from behind a computer screen. Controlled as he gave consent. He wanted his body to be used against him like it had before but this time, this time he would be aware and would have chosen it for himself – he would have allowed it. Isn’t that power? Being able to give yourself to somebody, take everything they give you and still be confident in yourself. But maybe he also wanted the other side of it. Not just sexual but something more. Derek wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to make somebody else happy but now he knew he wanted somebody to take the control of his life out of his hands. Not servitude to the point where he has no say, but maybe to the point where he had a second opinion on what he was doing. He had made a hash up of his life so far, why not let somebody else give it a try?

 

+++

 

Derek was waiting at the bar for Stiles to meet him before they continued developing whatever was going on between them. He had settled a bit more since he had fully decided to give this a go and had decided on Stiles. He briefly wondered what tale of near-death Stiles had for him this time. He spotted Stiles walking up a stair case tucked into the back of the bar so he wouldn’t have to wait much longer for the next tale. He DID NOT snort when Stiles looked up at the clock and gave himself a fist pump at how he was actually on time.

“No barriers of evil to overcome this time?”

Stiles smiled.“Yeah I may have accidently caught my tie in the shredder. Nearly garrotted myself - stop smirking you cannot make this up. Seriously I am a danger to society. You distract me even when you’re not here” Derek gave the man a once over, surprised to find Stiles in black slacks, a white shirt and proper business man shoes. Stiles answered Derek’s eyebrow. “I’m sweeping you off your feet with my attire. This is me doing it.” Stiles gave a twirl. Would have been more impressive if Derek hadn’t had to grab Stiles to keep him upright. “I’m ok, I’m totally ok. Right so have you decided? I’m like about to burst with excitement here.” Derek could believe it; the man was bouncing on his heels. He may have had a little smile at the action. He may have then removed it when Stiles pointed at his face and cheered.

“I’m in.”

Stiles nodded before taking Derek’s hand and leading him to then down the staircase – into the basement and the playrooms. Derek could feel his heart rate increase along with his nerves. But he wasn’t too bad, a mixture of nerves and excitement made his blood thrumb in his veins. Stiles confidently lead them down to one of the bottom playrooms and held the door open for Derek to enter. The room was large, painted in a dark red colour and was dimly lit by wall features. The main feature though was the massive four poster bed. Closer inspection showed the bed was made out of hard metal, rings attached to points along each column of the bed. Same with the head board. The ceiling and walls also had metal rings distributed at random intervals. To the left of the door was a large, sturdy wardrobe which Derek was certain did not contain clothes. Opposite the bed was a door which Derek hedged a guess was hiding a bathroom. He was currently in the centre of the room, taking in the sights. The bedding consisted of silk covers - causing the man to shiver at just the thought of it touching his skin.

A soft breath coasting his skin on the nape of his neck made Derek jump slightly as Stiles leaned over so only his lips were touching the Sub’s body, smoothly and softly dragging across his skin. “One more time. Are you sure? Are you ready to be mine…to learn what it means to be mine?” Derek nodded, unable to speak. If this was all it took to make him rock hard he may be in over his head.

Stiles gently trailed his finger tips from the top of Derek’s shoulders and down his arms.“Safeword?”

“Crescent”

Stiles nodded to himself.“Good. We won’t be doing anything too heavy today so I doubt you will need it but I still want you to remember it. Are you mine for now?” He whispered. Derek nodded. “Then I would like to see what’s mine. I am going to leave the room for 10 minutes. In that time I would like you to undress, fold your clothes neatly and place them on the bed. When you are done, I would like you to kneel on the floor with your legs spread and your arms clasped behind your back, one hand clasping one wrist. I would like your gaze to be on the floor and for you to keep it there when I come back ok cub?” Derek nodded; doing exactly what Stiles told him to the minute the door clicked closed. Once he was on the floor he waited.

Derek felt like hours were passing by rather than minutes, mind a whir. Thoughts were ranging from ‘ _oh my god it’s finally happening’_ to ‘ _oh my god why are you doing this’_. There was a small whisper of ‘ _Stiles? Really?_ ’ which sounded suspiciously like Peter so Derek pushed that thought right back down. Inhaling deeply, Derek tried to clear his mind by focusing on his breathing to make it even. He focused on his own steady heart beat and even the feeling of the smooth polished floor on his knees. Slowly he felt his body start to sink into itself as he remembered why he was doing this, what he wanted to give. Eventually it felt like the world was falling away till all that was left was him and his breathing. He didn’t even hear the click of the door re-opening, focusing on the inherently male scent of Stiles. He knew the man was there and could hear his own breathing slowing further.

It was like all his focus was now on Stiles as the man began to speak.“Cub look at me.” Derek didn’t hesitate to obey the command. He wanted this so bad it was like he could feel the air thicken around him. Stiles smiled down at him and crouched in front of him. “Fuck cub, I knew I was right when I said your eyes would look beautiful. Such a special sub for me that it takes nothing to get you into your head and start to go down; I can’t wait to fully get you into your sub-space. I need you to listen to me. I will tell you what I expect of you and what I want you to do. You fail to listen to me you will be punished at a later date. Not tonight because we need to talk it through but I will remember any infractions.” Stiles stood up. Just that movement in itself was so different to how Stiles was normally. He moved with grace and confidence that he lacked in everyday life.

Derek could feel his cock pulse, turned on by the authoritative tone the man now had to him. Even his speech pattern was different. Now his words were slow, every single one said with purpose rather than the word vomit he usually had. “Anytime you are in this building, be it for a drink or a scene you will wear my collar. It is a practice one for now but it informs any Dom that you are off limits. I am not ashamed to admit I am a bit spoilt – ok I am really spoilt - at times, I do not like other people coming near what is mine so you WILL wear it. Likewise, anytime you are in a scene or in a social setting as my sub you will refer to me as ‘Sir’. Say ‘Yes Sir’ if you understand.”

Derek swallowed before answering “Yes, Sir”. His body was starting to slightly shake, feeling it down to his bones.

“You are free to talk to me whenever you want. I like to hear my Subs but it will be done in a respectful manor. Any backchat or defiance in this building will result in discipline – friendly banter is acceptable and we will be working on your comebacks at some point in the future because they suck. When we do a scene I want you like this, bare and spread open for me in this position. Your body is mine so it is not up to you to hide it – and you have a banging body, it would be a shame to hide it. When we develop further and meet my friends then I will tell you how I want you dressed. Before you come here each time I want you showered, cleaned inside and out and shaved around your groin and crack. Everywhere else is fine as long as it’s kept managed. If I wanted to bang a hairless twink I would bang one of the younger ones or a woman. I like my men manly with body hair understood?”

“Yes Sir” Derek was amazed that he didn’t even think about answering the man in the manor which he was told to, almost like it was instinct.

“We may not be in a 24/7 relationship but here you are a representation of me while you wear my collar. Remember that. For you giving me control, I will give you care and safety in return. Outside this building we are equals and we will treat each other as such but as soon as you step foot across that threshold I am in charge. Your body is mine to do as I please with.” Derek could feel the pre-come leaking out his tip, dripping down to the floor. He was so hard it hurt but he couldn’t do anything about it. That pain in itself was delicious. His thoughts drifted when Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “Answer me cub.”

“Yes Sir, please Sir”

“Please what cub? You will use your words with me or I won’t do anything. If it wasn’t obvious before, I like verbal communication. I excel at it to an alarming point”

Derek’s breathing started to quicken, body feeling like it was floating. “Please use me” He whispered, unable to raise his voice louder.

Stiles hand tightened in his hair as Derek gave a soft moan. Fuck he loved the pain as it diluted into lust. “When I decide to. It is not your choice when and what I do to you but mine. If I want to leave you here I will and you will accept it. I have your control now and you have my acceptance. I accept your control and your flaws and in return you give me pleasure. Your body is now for me only and you will put me first. By putting me first, I will give you love, care and safety as you explore your inner desires.”

Derek sank further down, like every muscle in his body had been cut.

“Good boy cub. Very good boy. Listen to me for just a little longer then I will give you what you need. You will be honest with me cub and answer truthfully when I ask you a question. If you are struggling, you will use your safeword. I will be disappointed if you do not. Understand?”

“Yes sir, safeword if I need to.”

Stiles knelt down next to Derek but still not touching him. “What is your safeword?”

“Crescent”

“And it goes without saying; you do not come until I tell you to. If you are getting close, you will tell me. Clear?”

“Yes s-sir” Derek’s breath hitched as Stiles ran soft finger tips along his collar bone. As soon as the touch was there it was gone.

“Lie down on your back cub. Do not move and do not come.” Derek did has he was told, feeling like he was floating higher and higher with every command. Stiles continued with soft caresses across his body, touch feather soft and random until a hand firmly wrapped around his length. Derek couldn’t hold in the loud moan in response to the touch, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Cub look at me, do not take your eyes off of me.” Derek’s eyes snapped open and took in his Sir, mouth wide open has he took in deep gulps of air as Stiles slowly moved his hand up and down his length.

“Who does this belong to?” Stiles asked, making no move to speed up.

“You” Derek breathed out. He wanted to pump his hips to just gain some speed.

“Very good pup. So if I wanted to stop…” Stiles removed his hand suddenly, Derek crying out and raising his hips at the loss of sensation, watching as Stiles just sat back on his heels and watched the writhing Sub on the ground. Derek looked up in confusion, not understanding why he stopped. He had done what was told, he didn’t move. He felt his breathing speed up in panic rather than in lust. He had given himself over to Stiles so…he…coul…no he hadn’t. Derek stopped writhing as he realised with a start he hadn’t given himself to Stiles at all. His Sir had made it clear that his pleasure came before Derek’s and Derek had agreed but that wasn’t what he was doing. He wanted to move not to please Stiles but for himself. Calming himself down, his body hit the floor again, heavier than before.

Stiles gave him a soft smile before bending down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, repeating the action over and over again. “There you go cub, now you understand what I want. Fuck you are a natural you don’t even realise, I am so proud of you.” Stiles deepened the kiss as he replaced his hand on his cock again and began to re-establish his methodical strokes. Derek let Stiles control the kiss, giving over to the pleasure of Stiles’ tongue and hand rather than trying to chase the finish. This is what Stiles wanted to do and Derek would let him, giving him the control he wanted. Even when he felt his muscles tighten, preparing for his climax his body didn’t tense like it would have done before but rather stayed relaxed, Stiles seeming to know when he needed to back off.

Derek was so immersed in his own head, in his own world he barely heard Stiles whispering into his hear. “Come now cub”

White fire ran through his body, balls tightening up against his body as it seemed to work on its own, throbbing with pleasure as his orgasm took over. He didn’t actually know when it stopped, body feeling disconnected from his mind. Part of him felt like he was drunk; his vision out of focus and his brain was incapable of stringing a decent thought together. If he thought his previous sexual experiences had been good then he had just had his mind blown out of his brain. It took time for him to regain focus, a low soft voice penetrating his brain fog. He didn’t want to leave; he wanted to stay in this mind set where everything was colourful and peaceful. Nothing could touch him here. But eventually the real world started to permeate his haven. First the voice which had been a back ground noise became clearer and Derek began to feel the clench of arms wrapped around his body. As he fully came back, he realised the voice was Stiles and he was currently seated on his lap, blanket wrapped around him along with Stiles’ arms. It felt warm and safe and he didn’t want to leave.

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. “You back with me cub?”Derek nodded; now realising he had a dopey grin on his face and was unable to remove it.

He whined slightly when Stiles moved his arm but was shushed quickly by his Dom. “Shh cub, I need you to drink some water. Slow sips ok?” Derek complied, feeling refreshed with the smooth glide of the cold water down his throat. He cuddled into Stiles more when the man replaced his arm around Derek’s waist as he tried to regain feeling of his body.

“Sir?”

“Yes cub?”

“…..is this a Batman blanket you have wrapped me in?”

“Yes cub, yes it is. I am not ashamed. I will never be ashamed. I also have a Batman paddle somewhere at home. It came free with a kinky Catwoman costume. I will give you the website when I regain feeling in my legs. By the way the costume wasn’t for me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut which includes: spanking, deep throating and face-fucking
> 
> (Had to change some aspects of this chapter then the original, like the dingus I am I wrote about practicing safe sex then had the characters do the complete opposite.)

Derek woke up and tried to regain some sense of semblance of the past 12 hours. Yesterday was….well it was everything he had expected and more. It felt right to him and for the first time since his family had died he had woken up and felt comfortable in his own skin. It was like something had settled in him and now he was, well kind of lost at what to do. Stiles had stayed with him as he had napped on and off in the playroom before he had helped him stand to take him home. Derek doesn’t remember too much about the journey home, just that Stiles’ car smelt of curly fries. He thinks Stiles had helped him to bed but honestly he was too tired to remember. Turning in bed to face the doorway, Derek noticed a full glass of water, a note and a box had been placed on the top of his bedside table. Reaching for the note, he unfolded it and read

 

_Hope you had a good night. I know I did. I want to meet again tonight for some more play. I did ask last night if you were free but you were kind of out of it. Remember what I expect of you tonight and remember to wear the collar before you get into the building. You said you wanted to try a bit of pain play so that’s what we will work to next. Be at the bar at 7.30 tonight. If for any reason you cannot make it, I have put my number into your phone so send me a text_

_Under no circumstances are you to drink any alcohol. Stick with water._

_Later, Stiles_

 

He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he took in the collar in the box, excited to get it fixed around his neck. The leather was black with a silver ‘GS’ embroidered into the centre of the collar, just above a small ‘D’ ring attached to it. Unlike some of the other sub collars this one had buckles on the ends for it to be strapped up. Collars for permanent subs lacked the buckles; many were closed by padlock for which only the Dom had the key for it. The inside of the collar was lined in soft fur to stop it scratching the Sub’s neck. Derek briefly wondered how many Subs had been in this exact position, how many times Stiles soothed and held different Subs like he had done last night with Derek. He brushed aside the slight tightening of his gut at that thought and decided to get up and get on with his day, throwing backward glances to the collar as he read though his latest batch of journals.

 

+++

 

It was weird. The collar was constricting and freeing at the same time and the clash of feelings confused Derek as he made his way to the bar and ordered water for both him and Stiles. Once he was seated, Derek had to continuously stop himself from pulling at the collar, frustrated by its overall presence but partly glad for his reminder of Stiles. If his feeling for the collar was mixed then it was no comparison for his feelings for the Dom. Stiles in everyday life was a mixture of frustrating, annoying, smart, intriguing and possibly sometimes cute. Dom Stiles was strong, sexy, authoritative and demanding. Everyday-Stiles made Derek want to drive his own face into glass, Dom-Stiles made Derek want to sit on his cock and never get up again. He had never had these feelings towards somebody before, not even Kate or Jennifer.

Stiles plopped himself down onto the chair with a long sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hand. It was the first time Derek had ever seen Stiles in this state before and it took him back a bit. “You ok?”

Stiles nodded his head “Yeah dude, Isaac had a bit of a setback last night so have been talking with Scott for most of last night and this morning making sure they are all ok. One of the Doms got a bit handsy and things kicked off but it’s all sorted now.”

Derek looked at Stiles with a face of almost wonderment “And you….I don’t understand, Isaac isn’t your Sub so why do you care?”

Stiles laughed loud “Ah man, blunt as ever. Isaac may not be my Sub but he is my friend and Scott loves him so of course I want to help. It like, if my dad was struggling with something and I couldn’t be there then I would want somebody to help him, like one of the family friends or the granny next door who used to make the most AMAZING pancakes ever. Seriously I tried to make them one day and I blew up the microwave. Guess you don’t have many friends do you?” Derek shook his head. He didn’t and he preferred it that way. He liked his own company. “I see, well don’t you worry I will make you into a real boy and then we will get you a life.”

Stiles sat back and drank down some of his water. “You remember what I told you yesterday? Have you done it? At least you are wearing the collar. Man you must have been confused when you saw it had ‘GS’ rather than ‘SS’ but Stiles is a nickname and I do not think having ‘SS’ on a collar in a BDSM community would be for the best. You just know somebody will take issue with it and next thing you know you are trying to tell the arresting police officer that he cannot call your dad as he would probably enforce a lifetime long grounding despite the fact his son was at the time 26 years old. Had to call Melissa in the end…” Stiles smiled to himself as he gazed into the distance. Derek considered waving his hand in front of his face before he decided to leave it for a bit. He was enjoying the brief moment of peace he was getting.

“So yeah anyway, you done it?” Derek nodded; he had been meticulous before he had left, following Stiles orders down to a T. “Awesome. Right ok time to get serious. You indicated you wanted to do a bit of pain play so are you still interested in it? Yeah? Ok so as you already probably know there are many forms pain play can take. Generally I like using beating to do it. Other methods for me are for when a Sub has a bit more experience then you so I would like to stick with that for now. For tonight, I would like to just stay with spanking until I can assess your reaction and see if it’s ok to take it further. I like to work my way up rather then throw you into the deep end. This doesn’t mean that we will do this every time we scene. I mix it up because I don’t like my Sub knowing what to expect. Ok?”

Derek nodded, trying to hide his growing erection. By the smirk on Stiles face he hadn’t done a good job of it. Shifting his chair closer, he rested his hand over Derek’s crotch and just kept it there, holding it.

“Cub you will listen to me ok? I work with a mixture of a safeword and the traffic light colours. When I ask how you are you will give me a colour. Green for ok, Yellow for slow down and your safeword for stop. I want you to get into the habit of using your safeword for stop because after we have spent time with each other I won’t be asking you constantly for your colour. I will trust you to safeword if you need to so we can talk and decide what to change for you to be comfortable and I will be able to tell by your body language if you are having difficulty. That trust isn’t there yet so we will take extra precautions while you find your feet. I have already told you that you will tell me if you’re struggling. Your form also says you are ok with oral and penetration so I take it you are still ok with it. We will be protected for now, if things get deeper I would like us to both get tested but that is a while away yet. Any issues so far?” Derek shook his head, throat too dry to speak. Stiles handed him a glass of water while he continued to speak, hand still placed across Derek’s dick. “You ok with bottoming?”

Stiles chuckled when he felt Derek’s dick pulse at the question. “I take that as a yes. I personally like to mix the two. Sometimes I will top, others I will top from the bottom. Understand Cub when I bottom it doesn’t mean you are in charge ok.” He gave Derek’s crotch a slight squeeze, Derek stifling a moan in response as Stiles stood and led him back down the stairs, stopping in front of the same door as before.

“Cub I want you to do the same as last time. Remove your Cloths and fold them up. This time put them on the floor to the side of the cupboard and kneel in position. What’s your safeword?”

“Crescent”

Derek moved to open the door but found himself quickly turned around and pushed against it instead, Stiles moving in and hungrily attacking his mouth until Derek opened up for him, tongues duelling together as the intensity rose.

Just as soon as it began, Stiles pulled away, lips red and swollen “God what you do to me. Ok go before I take you here.”

Stiles turned Derek and moved so the Sub could walk into the room; knees a bit weaker than they had been before. Derek repeated the same motions as before with the modification Stiles had specified, slowly sinking into himself again as Stiles re-entered the room.

Still looking down, Derek heard the sharp intake of breath as Stiles walked beside him and ran his hand through his hair, petting him. “Fuck cub, you have no clue how you look like this with my collar on. Your lips puffed up because of me. Times like this make me want to keep you here all day long. Just remember, this isn’t about your pleasure, it’s about mine.”

Derek hadn’t realised he had emitted a small whine as he lent further into Stiles’ hand, head leaning into Stiles thigh and feeling the leather which the man now wore. Stiles let Derek find his anchor as he caressed his cheek against the Dom’s leg for another few minutes before the hand was retracted and moved away, Derek letting out a disappointed moan in response.

His Dom disappeared out of sight, only the rustling of sheets indicating the man was now placed on the bed “Come here pup.”

Derek stood, slowing moving towards the bed. Stiles had placed himself on the edge of the bed, legs splayed over the side and feet firmly planted on the floor. Stiles motioned a hand across his lap, telling Derek to stretch himself across him. Derek complied, Stiles helping to manoeuvre him till he was happy with his positioning. Stiles thighs acted as his own personal cushion, his dick trapped between the two strong muscles. Stiles had shifted Derek so his knees were slightly bent and his chest was splayed flat onto the mattress, his stomach resting over the Doms thighs. He jumped slightly when he felt soft, light fingertips running over the back of his thighs and his ass cheeks.

Stiles waited until Derek relaxed, sinking down onto his legs and mattress, muttering ‘good cub’ in a soft whisper. “Cub don’t hold in your noises, I want to hear you and no movement. Same rule as before, you do not come until I tell you too. You behave and you will be rewarded ok?” Through his talking, Stiles thumb drew circles into the supple flesh of the Sub’s cheeks.

Derek felt a hand being placed on to the lower curve of his spine, a subtle remembrance to not move his body “Yes Sir.”

Stiles kept talking to Derek, voice taking on a low, rich tone as Derek began to feel himself zone out, not hearing the words but still hearing the noise. His body lost its remaining tension, Derek sighing in response as warmth started to fill him on the inside. Derek felt Stiles moments switch from a circular motion to fingers tapping Derek on the ass, a nice rhythmic beat.

“When I’m done with you cub you are gonna see my hand print for days. Scott and I once had a bet to see who could make their spanking marks last the longest. I beat him by a full day. He had to clean my car as punishment for losing. I practiced for a full week to get the technique just right so that my mark will last.”

Derek tried to subtly push his backside higher, wanting to feel more and was punished with a slightly harder tap.

“No cub, my pace. Colour?”

“Green Sir”

“Good cub, you are being so good for me. Fuck I got lucky with you” He said as he reverted to his original timing before inflicting a much harder slap onto Derek’s ass before again reverting back to the tapping; randomly spanking him again, harder than the previous ones. Derek relaxed, realising he couldn’t even attempt to predict when the next strike would come as warmth filtered from the spots Stiles had hit. The more Derek relaxed and the feeling of floating increased, the more slaps Stiles rained down on him – slaps now outnumbering the taps as he alternated cheeks but manageing to hit the exact same place he had before. The pain was there, the first few hard hits bringing tears to Derek’s eyes, and it grew with each hit as Stiles increased his tempo but Derek soon found the pain began to fade as the pleasure increased. He was floating higher and higher now, moans increasing in a direct contradiction to the tears which fell down his nose-line, his dick growing even harder than before as Stiles tightened his thighs around his length but still the slaps continued. Derek could feel the pre-some leaking out his length. The warmth inside seemed to turn into a raging fire, consuming him as he felt higher than he ever had before, feeling the hits become ever harder. The pain increased as did the pleasure and the intensity of his bliss before Derek felt like he passed over an invisible fresh hold – filled with a sensation like he was flying through the air. He didn’t notice when the slaps stopped, the pain gone but the airless feeling remaining. Stiles shifted Derek till he was laid across the bed, his face pressed into the Dom’s lap as Stiles edged down his zipper and pulled himself free, rolling on a condom to declare his intent.

Derek felt his mouth water as he took in the erect cock that was centimetres away from his face. He needed it.

“Colour?”

“Green” Derek answered softly, licking his lips. Stiles thread both his hands into Derek’s hair as he lowered his head down onto his cock, grip tightening when Derek moaned. He let Stiles guide the tempo and pace of the blow-job as Derek paid focus to the tip, tonguing the slit  through the rubber tip when only the head remained in his mouth, increasing his suction. Stiles moaned loudly at the action, swearing in pleasure as he harshly brought Derek’s mouth down to encase the rest of his dick, the Sub moaning in reply. Stiles just as quickly raised Derek again, taking his dick completely out of his mouth.

“C-colour?” He panted, looking as debauched as Derek felt.

“Green Sir”

“I want to fuck your mouth, watch as I make you take everything I give you, and watch my dick as I thrust it down your throat. Colour?”

“F-fuck Green s-sir. Please g-green” Derek gasped before Stiles thrust his head back down his spit-slick cock, fucking up into his mouth as he moved further and further down until Derek could feel it touching the back of his throat; making it constrict as his gag-reflex kicked in. Stiles swore, slowly pushing himself further up and pulling Derek’s head further down until Derek’s mouth was flat against Stiles’ base. That seemed encourage Stiles to fuck his mouth harder and faster than before, guiding his head with a tightened grip. If anything Derek felt he was flying even higher than before as he tried to breathe through his nose, saliva running out his mouth and down and mixing with the tears which leaked out of his eyes.

“Fuck cub…..Jesus your mouth…..I’m going to t-tie you down cub….make it so you can’t move your head and…FUCK…I’m going to fuck into it for hours GOD DOTHATAGAIN…..shit, shit I’m close. Cub look at me!” Derek complied, Stiles letting out a mixture between a scream and a moan as soon as his eyes locked onto Derek’s, pushing his head fully down to his thrusting hips as Derek felt the dick in his mouth twitch. Stiles held his head all the way down, one hand holding down the base of his cock and keeping the condom in place. He rose higher the more he realised he couldn’t breathe, throat constricting around the spurting dick as his lungs fought to in take some air. Still Stiles held him close, waiting for his dick to soften before he harshly ripped Derek away and flipped him over, his own mouth returning the favour after suiting the Sub up and sucking Derek’s length down hard, lifting his head for a few seconds to tell Derek he could come whenever he wanted to before returning, having no problem deep-throating him all the way down. Derek cried out loud when his long awaited climax was punched out of him.

 

+++

 

Derek came to as Stiles had finished cleaning him up with one hand having already dealt with the used prophylactic's, the other wrapped around his waist. At some point, Stiles had securely tucked him underneath the bedcovers which were pulled up to his waist. Derek turned to face Stiles, wanting to say so much to him but not knowing how to express himself. He was too tired to be shocked that tears were rolling down his face. Stiles gently wiped them away, laying himself down beside the Sub and cradling him in his arms – gently pouring water into his mouth little bits at a time.

“It’s emotional after the first time of getting to sub-space cub so don’t be ashamed. The first time it happened to me with Lydia our neighbour called the police because they thought somebody was being murdered. They laughed when they realised I was a pathetically loud crier. Seriously, snot and all. Relax, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You were amazing. Fuck cub I can’t wait to explore with you.”

Derek closed his eyes as he rested against the Dom, limbs feeling heavy, his mind sedated. He was happy. This was…it made him feel good. He could feel himself drift off to sleep, slightly chuckling at Stiles.

“You know this is the first time I have ever fucked somebody into unconsciousness without actually fucking them? Man Lydia is going to be so jealous! You are such a gift to a Dom like me.”

Derek drifted off to Stiles muttering platitudes into his ear, his tone encasing him in warmth and safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys something awful has happened.
> 
> *whispers* I have discovered the beauty that is Nagron
> 
> Seriously, I have a burning need to ready ALL the fics. It is damaging to my productivity. They are just so beautiful though :( and canon. I miss shipping canon ships

Derek awoke to the low murmur of Stiles talking. The man just never stopped talking. The man was also apparently doubling up as Derek’s own personal blanket. It was then Derek realised Stiles was taking a phone call as his face was pressed to the subs shoulder, not even attempting to move the conversation away from the formerly sleeping man. Derek tried to give him an offended look but with the Dom looking the other way it was all for nought.

Actually he isn’t sure which annoyed him more; That Stiles was using him as a bed. Or that Stiles was using him as a bed to make phone calls on. Or that Stiles finished his call and continued to use him as a bed.

Clearing his throat, Derek only took a little bit of pleasure at the jump Stiles gave before he looked up, smiled and again continued to use Derek as a bed. “Should I even ask what you think you are doing?”

The Dom didn’t even give him the dignity of raising his head from the Subs pec when he replied “Don’t look at me man; you dragged me on top of you while you were sleeping. I legit tried to move but you growled at me. It was kinda cute. Who am I kidding it was totally cute. Anyway I ordered some food to come here, think Scotty Boy is here for his date night with Isaac so he will bring it down to us when it gets here. You know that I was telling you that they are weird but it works? Well they corner off three days a week and one day is date night for Scott and Isaac, one is for Allison and Isaac and the other is for Scott and Allison. The rest is for the three of them together. See? Strange. I wonder how they decide who pays for the meal. Hmm I’ll ask Scotty boy when he gets here but anyway I ordered you a peperoni pizza because everybody likes peperoni. You do like peperoni yeah?”

Derek just cocked his head to the side, looking down at the man “I guess?”

Stiles snorted as he put his head back down, then shifted a bit lower so his head was now on Derek’s stomach. “Sorry dude, I swear I’m not moving anymore. Your nipple was sticking into my eye. Haven’t taken my Adderall and I get a bit weird when I don’t but I’m fine. So anyway, last night was good so tell me a bit about yourself? Fair is fair I told you about me so it’s time to share Derek. I know it’s hard for you so I will make it easier. I will not look at your face so you don’t see me judging nor can you attempt to talk with your brows. Language is a gift so use it.” And with that, Stiles turned away and firmly planted his head back onto his skin pillow.

Derek didn’t get a warm fuzzy feeling about Stiles linking their hands together and using them both to slightly prop up half his face.

Derek sighed “Not much to say. You know my job, did a degree in English literature at UCLA and that’s about it.” Derek expected Stiles to scoff or to reprimand him or just talk so to say he was surprised that the man remained silent was an understatement. Derek thought back to all the many, many times he had wished the Dom would stay quiet and knew he should be happy that his newly established wish had come true. So why did it unnerve him so much then?

Every time they had met Stiles had always filled in the silence, saying so much but at the same nothing at all. Derek supposed he had relied on that characteristic of Stiles so much that when it came to his turn he froze. Sighing and closing his eyes, he remembered back to the night before; how settled the man made him feel and how he had taken away the world until just the Dom remained. Mostly though he remembered how Stiles had taken care of him – both times. Derek knew sub-drop could be a major problem but Stiles had treated him with…well with care. He had stood by his side and didn’t mock Derek when he felt like everything had been stripped away and he was left bare. Even today it hadn’t been mentioned. Come to think of it, Stiles had had a laugh with Derek (most of the times at his expense) but had never viciously mocked the man but had been respectful. He had been nothing but nice, warm, friendly and open.

Most of all, he had done everything he said he would. To this point he hadn’t lied. The Dom had done so much for Derek and Derek for the first time since Jennifer actually wanted to open up to somebody else. He hadn’t even realised he had been softly stroking Stiles’ hair as he was deep in thought. He didn’t stop when he realised he was doing it.

Taking a deep breath Derek drifted off into his own mind and just let himself go. “My family died when I was 17. There was a fire and I-I had gone out to pick up my older sister. She was at a party and had been drinking so I took the car and got her. We came home and found the house on fire. Only Peter survived. There were seven people in the house including my Mom, Dad and baby sister but no one else survived. I remember trying to get into the house….I-I was so sure somebody was still alive but Laura she, well she had to tackle me to the grass to stop me. Was strange, I don’t remember screaming but the doctors told me I had torn my vocal folds because I was yelling that long and loud. Couldn’t speak for weeks; not that I wanted to. I didn’t want to yell at Laura so I just kept quiet. I…for a long time I blamed her. Told her I could have saved someone if she had just let me go into the house. Peter was in hospital for a long time. Even now he i-isnt the same. Not my Uncle, not the one I grew up with. Well I suppose we all changed. Anyway Laura pushed me to go back to school. She died a few years ago, drunk driver so that’s it.”

Derek waited for the ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I can’t imagine what you went through’ or the classic ‘at least you are living your life for them, they would be proud.’ No, no they weren’t sorry, no they can’t imagine what it was like and no, his family would not be proud of him. Derek knew they tried to be nice but to him, it was patronising. Again Stiles did something he didn’t think he would do.

He just held him. Said nothing but just held him close, arms locked around him.

Minutes passed before the Dom spoke up “The pain never goes away. People lie, it doesn’t get better and it doesn’t hurt less.”

Derek sighed. Finally somebody understood. But then again Stiles seemed to understand him more than most people. “Why do you not have a permanent Sub?”

Stiles quickly glanced up at the man before lowering his head back down, clasp on his hand tightening a bit before he spoke. “….In our community relationships get very serious very quick. The communication and trust is established earlier so it’s common for a D/s couple to be together for a matter of weeks or months before they move in together. It’s just – I just – there was never a Sub I had that I wanted that from. I met Lydia when I was like 10 and was in love with her for years so I’m pretty certain that when I fall, I fall hard. It just, I didn’t want to fall hard for a sub when I wasn’t sure it would fully work out. I’m a…hard person to be with on a daily basis and I didn’t want to fall for a Sub just for them to decide they wanted to try somebody else because I was their first. Do you get me? I’m not sure I’m explaining right…”

Derek snorted “For once I think I am actually following your logic. That in itself scares me.”

Derek did not give a girly yelp when Stiles nipped his ass-cheek, causing Derek to half lift off the bed. He smiled when he realised he could still feel the sting of the earlier session. A loud laugh sounded from above him.

“Shit man, you have to see this” Stiles exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed, Derek’s hand still clasped firmly in his as he pulled Derek out of the bed with him and towards the bathroom doorway. Derek just focused on staying on his feet, knees feeling wobbly and ass radiating warmth; a slight sting in each cheek. Stiles pushed him into the room, switched on the light and closed the door behind them. Derek squinted at the change in light; the playroom was softly lit which made the bright light of the bathroom seem harsh and blinding.

Stiles used their conjoined arms to manoeuvre Derek so his back was facing the newly closed door “Dude seriously look in the mirror.”

Derek glanced over his shoulder, realising the bathroom door had a full length mirror attached to it but his attention wasn’t focused on that minor detail. No his attention was drawn to the bright red hand prints he currently had on each cheek, the red made harsher by the paleness of the surrounding skin. Derek opened his mouth to complain but closed it when his eyes moved from the evidence of his night-time activity to the man who had put them on him.

Stiles looked like it was the greatest thing ever, all attention on the mirror. His expression of awe and amazement was too intense for Derek to attempt to ruin it. Eventually his features changed to flat out smugness.

“Shit man, I’m going to have to get a picture of that. Don’t know what I am more impressed with; my mark or your ass. Seriously, I’m going to have to lick it one day. It is perfection. Can I try to bounce a quarter off of it? How is it feeling? I put lotion on it while you were sleeping so it shouldn’t be too bad but I will give you a tub for you to take home to use. Aw man you redden so prettily. Oh wait I smell pizza, don’t worry Scott won’t come in. it’s a general thing here, unless you are in one of the public play rooms nobody is allowed into a private play room. Kind different if there are more than two of you but yeah, no one else in this room just yet.”

Stiles gently guided Derek to the side so he could walk out the room to collect the food while Derek was still standing; looking at the marks Stiles had left on him.

Pride started to build in his gut as he overheard Stiles yelling about how he had burnt his mouth on the pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into his apartment after somehow wrestling one of the pizza boxes from Stiles, Derek wasn’t surprised to find Peter lounging on his sofa. The man always found his way into Derek’s abode despite the man’s flat out refusal of giving him a key.

Walking to the kitchen while checking the post, Derek refused to rise to Peter's mocking “Good night nephew? I must say this is the first time in a long while that I’ve seen you stay out the night but I’m glad you are finally taking after the prime example I have set for you.” Derek scoffed. Peter was the worst example of a figurehead to take after. Settling himself down on one of the lounge chairs he couldn’t help but wince as his ass touched the material.

Peter just laughed louder “Ah Derek, what Stiles can do with a flogger can defy belief. Seen him enough times to know.” Derek was not going to tell him the truth; Peter would just use it as ammunition for the rest of his life.

“Go there a lot I take it?” Derek asked, wondering how Peter came to discover ‘ _The Beacon’_. Peter just looked at the younger man, amusement playing across his face before addressing the question.

“I have always been the…deviant of the family. Is it really any surprise that I would frequent such a fine establishment?” Actually no, thought Derek. It was not a surprise in the slightest.

Peter sighed before fixing Derek with a look “It was something I was interested in before the fire and once I had recovered it seemed like the perfect place to try and work through some of my issues. The pain, the dominance can be….cathartic for some. I met Lydia when they were first establishing the club and gave her guidance on what the community around here lacked and she helped me find some….peace with what happened. For me the pain she gave was atonement for the fact I let people die. At some points it wasn’t even about pleasure, just pain. Eventually the hurt evened out and that was when I introduced Lydia to Jackson. He was as lost as we were for different reasons so I guided him to her and now look at them.”

Derek frowned “You never told us you were into this kind of stuff before…”

“Derek, despite how close our family was we all still had our skeletons in the closet. It’s not like I’m a mass murderer; I just get my jollies from watching nubile men and women being tied up and used. Does that make me a bad person? Really?” Peter snorted to himself before he stood up from the chair “Many people think we are perverts…abusers because of what he chose to do in our private lives. But really, what is the main purpose of the Dom to a Sub?”

Derek cleared his throat “To care for them, to make sure they are ok.”

“And what do you think somebody like me, who saw what they did, wants?”

“…..for somebody to care?”

“Bingo Derek. Not everything is sexual in this life. Many times the practices Doms can do can have nothing to do with sexual well-being but more mental. And trust me, Lydia and Stiles are more perceptive then you realise, they know if you are broken or hurting. Lydia worked with me slowly, session after session, breaking my being down before putting it back together bit by bit. BDSM when broken down is all about love, nurture and intimacy, the Dom exerts control over the Sub in a scene for their own pleasure and that of the Sub. Most Doms are not interested in play which the Sub doesn’t enjoy. Their…ecstasy comes from finding a common bond between the two. The Sub enjoys making the Dom happy and the Dom enjoys the benefits while at the same time knowing they are fulfilling a primal urge the Sub has. When the relationship progresses as it often does and the couple decide to become more than scene partners and the Sub allows the Dom more control over their daily life with rules and dominance, you often find that many of the rules the Dom sets is really for the protection of the Sub. I know Stiles has said that when he takes a permanent Sub for example, he will change their diet to one which he approves off. Outsiders think this is to control the Sub and in a way I suppose it is, but if you look deeper you would realise that Stiles wants to do it to improve his Subs health. Many of Allison’s and Scott’s rules are established to protect Isaac and stop him from regressing back to before. Many of Lydia’s rules for Jackson involve his attitude towards other people and as a result, Jackson is flying in his professional life because he knows he has to be respectful as per Lydia’s orders. Before he was a loose cannon, a bully and he lost a lot of potential clients over his attitude and reputation. She gave him those rules because she knew that Jackson needed that push to improve his life. Intimacy and sex are not the same. If you think about it basically it’s just like family. Probably more so because this family lets you express yourself freely. There is no judgement unlike actual family ties. You don’t have to worry that you will be kicked out because you’re with a man or with more than one person or you like to have your dick wrapped with more leather then a biker’s rally. It gives you freedom of expression and THAT can work wonders for a potential psychotic monster such as myself.”

“So you want to replace what you lost?”

Peter levelled him with a harsh look “Nothing will replace what we lost. Nothing will ever come close to the emptiness in our lives because of what happened. When I was in my trance after the fire all I saw was the death of my family. The only times I had any comfort was when you and Laura came to see me. I remember you know, that you guys were there and it gave me comfort, kept me sane. At times I wonder what would have happened if I didn’t have that. Lydia just gives me more. Anyway, its time you moved on. Your life is frankly pathetic and you need help. Stiles I think would be perfect for you, try not to fuck it up like you usually do. Do you think I enjoy seeing my one and only family member rotting away under a pile of books? No, no I think you need this just as much as I did. Now shut up and make me food.”

That was Uncle Peter. A dick. A knowledgeable man but still a dick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: Restraints, sensory deprivation and play (Ear plugs and blindfold), nipple clamps, sex toys and penetration.
> 
> Posted this early because likelihood is that I wont be updating until Monday. Unlike my other stories I am posting this chapter by chapter as i complete them unlike Salvation which is already finished and with the rugby tomorrow (SIX NATIONS FINAL BABY!!!) and my brand-spanking new DVD box-set of Spartacus (NAGRON BABY!!!) writing is going to take a back seat. I would say I am sorry but I'm really not....its Spartacus...semi-naked men, semi-naked Agron = very happy weekend

Derek could hear the echo of Stiles footsteps as the man circled him in the play room again. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of his bare feet as the Dom paced around him.

“Thought today we could try something new cub, how do you feel about that?” he asked from above, goosebumps littering Derek’s skin as he gave a shiver.

“Can I ask what Sir?” Derek groaned as Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair.

Stiles smirked “Of course you can cub. You are always free to ask, I won’t ever deny you that. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t enquire about things when you are unsure, otherwise you won’t learn and the trust is undermined. Today I thought we could try some sensation play. Would you like me to explain further?”

Derek nodded “Yes please Sir.”

“What I would like to do cub is a mixture of sensory deprivation and sensation play. I will remove some of your main senses and experiment with touch and other sensations which should be heightened with the removal of your basic senses. Colour?”

“Green Sir.”

“Good cub, I will be adding extra touches – all things you will enjoy but it won’t be stuff that I will discuss with you beforehand. One of the positives of sensory deprivation is that you do not know what is coming up. I want to hear you beg for me. Is that ok cub?”

“God yes Sir.” Stiles chuckled as he helped Derek to stand, placing the man in front of him and raising his face with his knuckles so they were eye to eye.

“Cub I will blindfold you to remove your sight, plug your ears to remove your hearing and tie you down to remove your ability to move. I won’t ask you colours throughout so I need you to voice them if you start to feel uncomfortable; I trust you to do this for me. Colour and safeword?” Derek felt his cock twitching, already beginning to rise at just the thought of what his – _no the_ – Dom was about to do.

“Green and crescent Sir.”

Stiles nodded, looking pleased with the answer. “Ok. So what I am going to do is let you sort out the ear plugs, I will secure you down then we will fit the blindfold on. Move to the side of the bed – you will see the plugs on the table at the side. Put them in. After I will put cuffs on both your wrists, ankles and two just above your knees. Once all six are done, lie down on the bed, face up and spread out.”

Derek just placed the ear plugs in – using his actions to say more over words. He trusted Stiles and wanted to do this. For the first time, Stiles seemed to break from his Dom for a second as a wide smile broke his face. Shaking himself, he removed the smile and paced towards Derek, picking up the cuffs from their place on the bed then knelt down at Derek’s feet.

Derek’s dick liked the vision. He didn’t need to hear the snort that Stiles gave when he spotted just how much Derek liked it, giving his head a small lick in appreciation before turning his attention to fixing the straps to Derek’s body. It was weird, feeling everything with a lack of sound. Even now, the material felt…different to what Derek thought it would. He liked it, liked the straps placed there by his – _the_ – Dom. With care, Stiles helped Derek to the bed, ghosting his hands all over his body in soft touches before he began to fix Derek’s arms to the top corners of the headboard then repeated the action with Derek’s ankles so he was spread star-fished across the whole bed. Testing his restraints, he quickly realised that even if he put his all into trying to get free he would fail. Rather than feeling trapped, it made Derek feel secure; knowledgeable in the fact that the decision to run had been fully removed. Now it wasn’t that he was giving his trust to Stiles, he HAD to give it to the Dom and that seemed to be a turning point for Derek.

His control had been removed, his trust taken and he didn’t feel an ounce of fear. This was right Derek thought as the last thing he saw was Stiles’ smiling face before the soft fabric was tied across his eyes.

For a while Derek waited for Stiles’ touch but when nothing came he began to panic. Tugging on his restraints he tried to taper off his raising heartbeat, just wanting something…anything to reassure him that Stiles was still there, that he hadn’t abandoned him. Derek was now putting proper effort into trying to get free, anxiety rising further when he couldn’t get any leeway in the restraints. Trying to regulate his breathing, he thought through everything to try and find some semblance of calm.

In the midst of darkness, in the midst of panic Derek could only see one thing. Stiles. And the panic started to fade.

Stiles had always been good to him and he needed Stiles more than he had needed anything for a long time. Derek felt his body relax – taunt arms coming to rest on top of the silk sheets of the bed. The Dom wouldn’t leave him, Derek knew that. Stiles had never lied, never hurt him and had done something what nobody had ever done before and just held him while he listened. Really Stiles knew Derek better than anybody because he knew about Derek’s past. And Derek trusted him, he cared for him and he overall wanted to make him happy. The darkness had allowed Derek time to process, to sort out what he wanted and Derek knew now he wanted Stiles. He wanted to be the reason Stiles had a smile on his face. He didn’t just want Dom Stiles but normal Stiles – the idiot who fought on a daily basis to control his limbs and mouth. He wanted more.

Derek felt like his limbs had sunken into the bed before he finally felt a ghost of a touch against his lips, reassurance that his – HIS – Dom was still there. Derek smiled into the touch, receiving a wisp of a caress in response. The touch was electrified by his lack of other senses. It made no sense but it was like the touch meant more, felt stronger and made his nerves tingle. He felt the touch stroke different parts of his body, no tangible pattern to where the next flitter of electricity would hit.

He gasped loudly as a painful bite was given to his left nipple and moaned as the wound was bathed with a hot tongue before another bite was administered on his bicep and again soothed. The actions continued with as much randomness as the touches had, pain radiating from every bite. But with the pain came the pleasure much like the sensation the spanking caused. Derek could feel himself growing harder with each bite, wanting more. Every action and its reaction felt heightened. His nerves tingled all over his body when he felt something soft circle his dick, he could feel the pre-come leaking from the tip.

The resulting moan felt like it had shaken his whole body, coming from somewhere deep within him. Part of him wanted to be free, to grab Stiles and draw him closer but the other part didn’t want to lose the feeling he had now, the feeling of submission. When Stiles began to suck on his nipples, using his tongue and teeth to raise the points upwards the moan transformed into a semi-scream.

He was confused when Stiles pulled away suddenly, the heat of his body leaving with him making Derek feel cold. He wished he had his hearing just for any indication of what Stiles was doing but at the same time enjoying the anticipation the lack of senses gave him.

He gasped in shock when something clamped around one of his nipples and started to tighten, biting into the sensitive flesh. The action was repeated on the other one. Pain radiated from his nipples but instead of fading it was a continuous presence, anchoring Derek from the freeing emotions the previous actions had given him. Still Stiles tightened the contraption, making the pain more and more. For Derek, the pain began to outweigh the pleasure. He wanted to cry out, scream just to release some of the tension but then a voice spoke at the back of his brain, from somewhere in the darkness.

_You deserve this, you deserve the pain._

So instead asking the Dom to stop or even safewording, he asked for more. Begged and pleaded for it. He wanted to cry when he felt the bite lessen. It was still there but the intensity had decreased - the opposite of what he wanted. It was only when he felt the soft material tracing his dick had he realised he had gone soft. He didn’t have time to dwell on it before the soft peppering of kisses ran up his chest, over his collarbone and up to his face before finding purchase on his own lips. Like with everything else, Derek wasn’t surprised when the intensity of the kiss felt stronger. Like the Dom was kissing his soul, the feeling of Stiles tongue inside his mouth feeling like it was overtaking his whole body as Stiles slowed his pace, turning the hot and heavy kiss into once of languid exploration. Derek groaned as the lips disappeared. It wasn’t long until Stiles touched him again, lips pressing to his ankles as Derek felt the restraints move. He thinks that Stiles may have removed the chains but he didn’t move to test his theory, waiting to see what Stiles would do.

He didn’t have to wait long as he felt the Dom grab hold of the restraint above the knee of his left leg and bring his leg up and out to the side. It stretched his muscle but the Sub relished the burn as his leg was restrained into position before Stiles repeated the motion with the other leg and causing Derek’s hips to slightly rise off the bed, spreading all of Derek out for Stiles to see. He ran his hands over Derek’s calf and thighs with harder touches then before, moving frustratingly close to his groin before Stiles descended back down the stretched out and relaxed limbs. Just knowing Stiles was this close to him when he was this spread out, this vulnerable caused Derek to re-harden with a vengeance, his pre-come starting to drip onto his stomach. He hardened further when slick fingers started to draw around his hole, smoothing it with gentle caresses and cold lube to counteract the hot harsh pain emanating from his nipples. Stiles circled his entrance until it started to lessen up before he pushed his finger inside, stroking the muscle and drawing a filthy moan from the now writhing Sub. The sting and stretch of a second finger entering him was applauded, his hole accommodating them both with welcome abandonment as Stiles began to scissor his fingers inside him, spreading him out for his own enjoyment. Throughout it all the Dom peppered his legs and inner thighs with gentle kisses, only transferring the kisses into little harsh bites as he added a third finger, stretching the Sub open further and deliberately ignoring the area which would send shockwaves throughout the other man’s body.

Stiles continued with his gentle thrusts until he gently removed all three fingers, Derek moaning in mourning for the loss; feeling his hole contract with the sudden empty feeling. The empty feeling dissipated when something slick and smooth began to press against his muscle. Even with the stretching it still took a bit of pressure for the object to slip in and start to press further in. It wasn’t until the object was firmly seated within him and gave off small pulses of vibrations against his prostate did Derek realise what Stiles had inserted in him. The small pulses were enough to give him minor instances of pure, blinding pressure but not enough to draw him over the edge towards his climax.

It wasn’t the first time Derek had experimented with toys, they were always his go-to when his latest one-night stand didn’t seem to hit the spot but it was the first time it had felt his intense, body twitching with every vibration. The lack of sensation from anywhere else made every vibration seem to travel through his whole body, electrifying everything until he felt lax and boneless. He let out a disappointed groan when the vibrator was removed until he realised something else was pushing in instead: something warm, slick and hard.

Derek felt like screaming when he felt Stiles pressing against him as he bottomed out, finally feeling complete. While everything he had felt up till that point had been amazing, nothing compared to this: the feeling of his Dom pressed against him, inside him. It was like Stiles was everywhere, surrounding him as the man began to give slow, hard thrusts into the welcoming Sub. Hard enough that Derek knew if he could hear, the room would be filled with the slapping of skin on skin but all Derek could do was just feel it. Feel Stiles’ balls hitting against his ass every time he inserted himself fully inside the pliant man, the fingers pressing into thighs with each thrust as the pace began to pick up tempo. It wasn’t until Derek felt a hand wrapping around the base of his dick that the Dom began to jackhammer the Sub into the mattress, hitting his prostate each time. The motions bordered on the right side of painful as Derek fought to catch his breath as it was harshly pushed out with each thrust.

“P-please S-sir-r, please c-can I come? Please, m-make me…..too good Sir.”

The pace stuttered as Derek begged before Stiles gave a hard thrust into the Sub, hitting his spot one last time before he suddenly released his grip, shock running through his body as the clamps on his nipples were harshly ripped away – bringing a mixture of pain and endorphins from the blood rushing back to the pain inflicted area. Derek saw stars and white behind the darkness as his climax hit him suddenly, balls drawing up as he emptied everything he had onto his stomach. Stiles kept going throughout it all, pace as strong as it had been before. It was only when the Sub started to feel a bit too sensitive that the pace slowed, Stiles hips stuttering before giving up with thrusting and just trying to get deeper inside Derek, his grip harsh and bruising on Derek’s thighs. The Sub swore he could feel the moment when Stiles came, dick pulsing inside of him and balls tightening as they were pressed against Derek’s backside. A weight descended upon him, desperate lips finding his own in a sloppy, heartfelt kiss as fingers gently removed the ear plugs. Harsh breathing from himself and the Dom filled the room as hands travelled down Derek’s body, sliding along the come which was cooling on his body.

Stiles kept his voice soft and low when he spoke to the man. “Derek, I’m going to remove the cuffs now and clean you up. I just need to remove the condom then I will sort you out. I’m going to leave the blindfold on until you’re out of your head-space but you will always feel me ok?” Derek nodded, unable to express his thanks for what Stiles had given him or for his understanding. Even the thought of the Dom leaving him like this made his heart clench. True to his word, Stiles undid the chains to the cuffs and gently lowered Derek’s legs one handed as the other softly stroked Derek’s chest; a constant presence for the Sub to hold on as he began to drop. Once both legs were lowered Stiles ran his hands along the weak limbs, gently massaging the sensitive skin before turning his attention to the arm restraints, taking the same care with them as he did with his legs. His other hand never left the Subs chest. Not when he placed the restraints on the floor. Not when he cleaned off the sub or when he tucked him under the covers. Not when he gave him some water and not wrapped himself around the relaxed Sub, talking and soothing him gently until he fell asleep in the arms of the Dom.

 

+++

 

Stiles parked the car outside Derek’s apartment where he turned to face Derek. Once Derek had woken up from the short nap after the scene, he realised Stiles had removed the blindfold at some point and was now pacing the room, deep in thought. Unlike the last few times when Stiles was bubbly and vibrant after a scene, this time he was more withdrawn and sullen. Derek wracked his mind, trying to figure out what was wrong with the man. He remembered the scene, his feelings and realisations and was surprised that his opinion had not changed from that moment. He wanted the man in a different context to what they had at the moment, he wanted more and he had thought that maybe they had turned a corner with how things had progressed so with a sinking heart Derek realised that maybe his hopes were not reciprocated. Small talk was exchanged but it was far from the free flowing banter they had before.

Conversation was still stilted during the car journey and Derek thinks he could feel his heart breaking a little. He wanted to make Stiles happy but somehow he had done the opposite and now he felt lower than he had for a long time. For the first time since everything began, he was considering that he had maybe made the wrong decision. Stiles and Peter were right, this type of life style lead to faster relationship development but now Derek was seeing the downside to it. The trust and communication built up quick but the fall when it failed was harder.

Stiles sighed “Ok I would like you to come back to do a scene tomorrow. It’s going to be something different but it’s something I think we both need. For now, we need to just….be away from each other and think things through. So I will hopefully see you tomorrow night and I think you need to really think about if you want to do this or not.” Stiles didn’t even look at the man as he walked out the car and up to his apartment trying anything he could to taper off his growing anger.

Slamming the door behind him, Derek paced the room trying to sort things out. Stiles was just like the rest, no better than Kate and Jennifer. He had hurt him just as much as they had and he wanted to kick himself about how he had fallen for it AGAIN. Fuck he just never learnt. But soon the anger turned to melancholy.

Things were going well, better then well and Derek couldn’t figure out how he fucked it up. He had to have done something. It was always his fault in the end. So what did he do now?

Bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, Derek felt his hand run over the collar. He had forgotten he was still wearing it. Walking into the bathroom, he flicked on the light and just stared at himself in the mirror. He was still the same old Derek, carrying around the hurt that had followed him throughout his life, but something had changed. Even with the downtrodden look he had, his eyes seemed just a little brighter than before; the collar looked like it was meant to be there. He brought his hand up to attempt to remove the leather but found his fingers just didn’t want to coordinate with his head. Maybe it was a sign – to follow his heart over his brain, as cliché as it was. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at his inner sap.

But something had changed and Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted to lose it. Maybe it was time to stop running and start fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAY I actually managed to get a decent bit done today (Thanks to the shocking skills of the Scotland rugby team) so was able to work on the story today. Right I have a few things to say so I will just try and write it quick.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the support, kind words and concrit you have given. It really does help and it is nice to know that the time spent trying to develop a story I really enjoy writing is appreciated. HOWEVER...
> 
> I have received some VERY NICE (sarcasm) anonymous messages on my tumblr over the past few days (I have published none of them , I wont give the people(s) the satisfaction). If you do not like my story, do not read it. If you don't like how the storyline is going and it isn't developing to your liking, do not read it. It is very fucking simple but do NOT give me abuse over it. I write because I like to, I enjoy it very much but I do not enjoy the frankly vile abuse i have been receiving because of the topic of this story. Just stop. (I have removed the link to my Tumblr from my profile so hopefully this wont happen again)
> 
> I wont paint over it, I was very upset and angry when I read the messages. It is unfair and uncalled for. I hope that if any of you who sent the messages are writers you do not receive the same crap I have and I hope to GOD you don't send it to somebody who is writing on here for the first time. Its how you turn people off of writing and from the fandom. 
> 
> For the rest of you, I'm sorry that i interrupted your reading with this rant and i hope you enjoy :D

He couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting as he waited for the Dom to meet him at the bar, thoughts flying through his head. What if Stiles had changed his mind and just didn’t want to bother anymore? What if he realised Derek just wasn’t good enough? What if everybody knew what he had done –whatever it actually was - and didn’t want Stiles to bother with a piss-poor Sub anymore? If somebody like Peter talked about the Dom like the sun shone out of his ass he must be a charmer. Peter didn’t just like anyone and this was Stiles’ club at the end of the day.

From what Derek had seen, Stiles was a good Dom so there must be loads of Subs who would jump at the chance to train with him. So really why would he waste his time on a broken man five years his senior when he could have somebody younger, easier to deal with? The younger Subs must be chomping at the bit for Stiles to be done with Derek, just waiting for their chance to get their turn. He could only imagine what the other Subs and Doms must think of him: what Stiles friends must think of him.

His mind was interrupted by a can of coke appearing on the table in front of him, Derek turning to thank the waiter before drawing back inside his own mind.

The voice of the waiter interrupted him “Stiles said for you to give it ten minutes before making your way down to the playroom.”

Derek re-focused his gaze to the man above him, noticing the lack of ‘ _Mister_ ’ when he addressed Derek, meaning the man was probably a Dom. Shit.

He expected the man to have a look of anger on his face. A look of disappointment at how Derek was such a failure but he had none of those. Instead he had a look of….fondness and sympathy written across his face. Derek would have likened the man to a puppy, well a puppy with an uneven jawline.

“Dude don’t worry, I know it is easy to say but please don’t. You look like you are about to be put to death. We all make mistakes in the beginning so don’t beat yourself up. If you are thinking of carrying on with this you will make many more faults in your time. You will find yourself the perfect Dom and they will help to guide you.” The waiter squeezed his shoulder before he turned to walk away and return to the bar, leaving Derek with a confused look on his face.

The man’s words gave him pause for thought and in a sense he was right. Derek would make mistakes – many more then he had so far – and maybe, just maybe, Stiles was possibly not the right one for him if he would react this way over a mistake. The realisation hurt but Derek wasn’t sure he could do this again if this was the consequence or punishment for every infraction he made.

He carried those thoughts with him as he made his way down to the playroom, stripped and got into position. It was all he thought about. He had come here to fight, he honest to god had but now…now he wasn’t so sure he wanted to anymore. Before he was running from Stiles but this was different. This was fighting for himself, for what was best for him. Derek held his breath and waited as the door opened then closed again. Stiles seemed to be standing still before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

“Ok, ok things got weird and I think we have things to disc….”

Stiles was interrupted by a quiet whisper from the kneeling Sub.

“Crescent”

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Derek heard the fabric of Stiles moving before watching the man sit down in front of him cross legged, gently raising Derek’s chin so the man was looking at him. It didn’t escape his notice that Stiles was placed lower then himself. The man’s eyes were soft and seemed to be watery as he gave the sub a soft smile.

“Cub, I need to be sure so can you repeat what you just said?”

Derek repeated the word “Crescent.”

Stiles sighed to himself before he addressed the man “Cub I need you to tell me what you are safewording for.”

“I don’t know what I did and I’m sorry for upsetting you. But I-I don’t think I can do this punishment every time this happens. I don’t like it, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry but I can’t. If this is how it will be then I don’t think we are as good of a fit as I thought.” Stiles brought his hand up to cup Derek’s face as he lent up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning back, thumbs brushing Derek’s cheeks.

“I understand. I really do so is it ok if I can explain?” Derek nodded, wanting to hear what the Dom had to say.

Stiles hesitated before he began. “I think what people forget is that Doms aren’t perfect. We are human and we have feelings and sometimes we get things wrong. I handled everything wrong and I am the one who should be apologising so here I am cub. I am sorry for making you feel like this. What happened…this is not punishment, it was never meant to be punishment but this was me handling everything wrong. I never meant to make you feel bad and it hurts me that I did. It was…ok I’ve never been one who wanted to take a permanent Sub. I liked training Subs and watching them flourish under the guidance of somebody else. I liked knowing that there were Subs out there that knew what they were doing, what they should expect and what was proper practice and what wasn’t. It is my way of keeping Subs safe. But then this crabby man walked in to my bar to meet a potential Dom and looked like he wanted to use his drink to glass the man in the face. I thought that this could be another one to train, to keep safe as they explore the world that I love.”

The grip Stiles had on the Subs face tightened slightly as his eyes seemed to water more “Then after the first scene I felt sick at the thought of handing him off to somebody else. For the first time cub I actually wanted someone with the thought of it possibly being more and I thought we were getting there. I lashed out at you because I was hurt and upset and that was wrong.” Stiles lowered his head, only raising it again when Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles wrists, turning to place a kiss onto one of them as he held them to his face.

“Please tell me what I did wrong.”

Stiles regarded the man before he explained “Cub I do not tolerate liars. It’s something I will not back down from, even for you. Lying by omission to me is exactly the same as outright lying to my face. Remember when I said that I try to read Subs by body language? You seem to be one of the ones who say everything with their body so it’s quite easy to read you. I explicitly told you that if you weren’t enjoying yourself you were to say the colour or safeword and you didn’t cub. Instead you asked for more when you were clearly weren’t enjoying it. I will not participate in an activity if the other person doesn’t enjoy it or need it, that’s not the kind of Dom that I am.”

Derek thought back, trying to remember when he had actively decided not to safeword when Stiles thought he should have…. _‘You deserve this, you deserve the pain.’…._ shit. Derek’s eyes widened in realisation, Stiles smile growing just a tad.

“As I said cub I don’t tolerate lying and normally it wouldn’t be so bad but with you…..It hurt more than I thought it would and I reacted badly. But I think we have something here, I think with a bit more pushing it could be something great for the both of us. I want to try something, I’ve not done it before but I think if we can pull it off it may make things better for both of us. Do you trust me?”

Derek nodded, Stiles hurt him but in some way Derek understood. Trust was a big thing and both Derek and Stiles had dented it in their own different ways. But Derek wanted to fix it and knew they could. The trust had been dented but not broken.

Stiles gave the Sub a watery smile before placing a loving kiss onto his bowed forehead. Stiles raised himself from the ground and held out his hand for Derek, an open smile playing across his face. Derek took it without hesitation and let Stiles bring him up to his feet.

“I think we can fix what we cracked. Are you ok with that?” The Dom asked, bring his hand up to lightly touch the collar resting around Derek’s neck. He nodded in response and watched as Stiles walked towards the bed, picking up a bag from the side and unfolding it.

“A sleeping bag Sir?” Derek asked, not even bothering to hide the look of confusion crossing his face.

Stiles just chuckled at the Sub “Believe it or not cub, not everything here is chains or whips. Sometimes some of the most effective tools we have at our disposal are basic things which we use in everyday life. One time I went to this party where the Dom used a spatula in replacement of a paddle. He liked the fact that his Sub would cook his breakfast with the tool he used as punishment. Not my kind of thing to be honest, I’m funny with hygiene. I would never be able to look at my Dad making scrambled eggs with a straight face again.”

Derek felt himself start to lift slightly from the dark mood he had been in. This is what he wanted, Stiles rambling like he always did. Not that he will EVER tell the Dom that. Stiles pressed the sleeping bag flat on to the bed and brought out a couple of belts from the bedside draw before turning to face Derek.

“Ok, what I would like you to do is get into the sleeping bag on the side of the bed. I’m going to help you stand and will wrap the belts around different parts of your body. This is meant to act like a cocoon. I read a journal somewhere that people like it when they are firmly wrapped up and encased because their brain subliminally links it to the time when they were in the womb. I don’t pretend to understand it but it makes sense. It gives a person a sense of safety, of comfort. So that’s what we are going to try now. When you’re all wrapped up I will help to guide you to the bed and we are just going to rest, you and me.”

Derek was very thankful Stiles was there to keep him stationary when he attempted to stand in the sleeping bag, there was a number of instances when Derek was close to planting face first on the floor as Stiles began to tie the bets around the bag. They weren’t tight but did restrict his movement as one was wrapped around his ankles, one around his thighs and one around his waist which trapped his arms to his side. Once Stiles was finished, he gently placed Derek face up onto the bed before climbing on the bed next to him, shifting the wrapped up man so he was placed between his legs and resting above him; head resting on Stiles shoulder and back to his chest.

“Ok cub I’m going to switch off the lights. What I want you to do is concentrate and match your breathing to mine.”

Stiles shifted slightly before the lights were switched off and the room was encased in darkness. Derek was brought back to when he was blindfolded, not a single bit of light penetrated the room. Settling back into his Dom, he felt the man’s arms wrap around him, one on his waist and the other placed on top of his heart. Closing his eyes, Derek began to mimic Stiles slow breathing.

In…….Out…….In……..Out.

He settled more into Stiles’ arms, turning his head to breathe in the Dom. Time lost meaning, all that mattered was listening to the slow deep breaths which soothed Derek as he rose with each inhale and dropped with each exhale.

It was only when Derek felt warm and fuzzy like he was just about to fall asleep did Stiles softly fill the room with his voice “Cub I want us to have a talk. I care very much for you but there are things you are keeping from me so I would like to ask you questions while I tell you things about myself and I want us to both be honest, ok? Keep in your head this moment, my arms around you, holding you close. Think of the sleeping bag as an extension of myself; keeping you cocooned and away from the word. You are safe and you are loved. Just free your mind, don’t think about your answers and just talk and listen” Derek nodded, snuggling his nose further into Stiles neck, not wanting the feeling of comfort and warmth to fade.

“Why did you want the pain when you weren’t enjoying it?”

Derek just concentrated on breathing before sighing out his answer “Because I deserve it”

“Why?”

Derek hesitated before answering “I killed them”

To Stiles credit, he didn’t flinch or push Derek away like he thought the man would do. Instead he just held Derek closer before pressing a soft kiss into his hair and kept his voice low and soft. “Who?”

“My family”

The only sound was the continued echoes of their combined breathing until Stiles broke the blessed silence. Silence didn’t judge “Talk to me from the beginning. Tell me everything.”

“…I was 15 when I meant her. Kate Argent. She was a teacher at school, chemistry. She was…well she was beautiful. Long blondish hair, wide smile. Everybody liked her but she seemed to have eyes for me. I always caught her looking at me; she would give me detention for the stupidest reasons. I hated her in the beginning. She would always come close to me, brush up against me and after a while I began to like her. A few days after my 16th birthday I had to stay behind after school, I’d forgotten a book or something and she was on duty that day. She pulled me into a stationary cupboard and kissed me. Was my first kiss, she was my first everything. We spent the next year sneaking around. She said we had to keep it secret because if everyone found out they would separate us because they wouldn’t understand. I liked it at first, she was an older woman and I was just a stupid kid, she said she wanted to teach me how to be a man.”

Stiles arms tightened slightly, hand still a firm weight over his heart “You said you like it at first, what changed cub?”

“Laura found out. Said she was going to tell everyone and get Kate fired. I told her and Kate said we needed to run away. I-I didn’t want to; I wanted to go to college, experience life. I had a baseball scholarship you know?”

“Did you?” Derek could feel Stiles’ smile build across his face as he turned further into the Dom

“Yeah, I was good and I knew it.”

Stiles snorted into Derek’s hair “Was my cub a big high school jock?”

“Yeah I wasn’t very nice. A bit of a bully actually. Thought I was a big hot shot with my crew and secret girlfriend.”

Stiles paused “What happened next cub?”

“I told Kate I didn’t want to go, that I didn’t want to be with her anymore and that I wanted to go to college and I thought that was that. Then she got….she got weird. I saw her everywhere I went. I had to see her at school but outside she just seemed to be wherever I went. She would send me notes and leave them in my car or…or she would try and have sex in the locker room but I told her I didn’t want to anymore. She cornered me one day before practise. Told me I had one last chance or I would regret it. That night she locked my family inside the house and set it on fire.”

“Cub listen to me and listen to your answers. Did you lock them in?”

“No”

“Did you light the match?”

“No”

“Did you set the house on fire?”

“No”

“So why did you say you killed them?”

Derek replied in a quiet voice “Because it was my fault. I let it happen, I didn’t tell anybody and my family died because I was a coward.” Rather than pulling away, Derek sank further into the Dom seeking some form of comfort as Derek tried to gather his thoughts. It had been a long time since he had told anybody this much. The last time had been Jennifer. Throughout it all, in the times of silence, his breathing always matched with the Doms who had now begun to tell his own story.

“I was 8 when my Mom got ill. Frontotemporal dementia. It can affect behaviour, like Mom was like a different person when she was ill from when I was growing up. Sometimes she would get so upset over nothing whereas she would have no emotion over big things. She died when I was 11 so it was just me and Dad. I think that’s where my need to control came from. I lost her and I wanted to do everything I could to make sure I didn’t lose him either. I like knowing that I’m doing something to keep somebody I love safe. What happened after the fire cub?”

“I wanted to leave but Laura decided to stay for Peter. Kate was arrested and pled guilty and we worked on trying to rebuild our lives. I went to college to get my GED and then went to UCLA so I could stay close to Laura and Peter. That’s when I met Jennifer.”

“Who was she?”

“Just a girl I met at a bar in my third year. She seemed nice and Laura had been pushing at me to get back out there and start dating. So we started to hang out more and I started to feel for her. Told her about Kate, thought we had something good.”

“Why didn’t it work out?”

Derek grunted “She was married. I was the other man. I found out when her husband’s fist connected to my face. Two weeks after was when Laura died.”

“What happened?” Derek shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about Laura, anything but that.

“You are safe here cub, it’s just us” The Doms grip got tighter as Derek’s breathing started to go out of pace, catching in his throat. Stiles pressed his hand harder down onto his chest through the material of the bag, harder above his heart.

“F-fuck I miss her so much” He gasped, feeling the tears starting to swell in his eyes as he fought to hold them back. It felt like he was breaking apart, the only thing holding him together was Stiles’ arms, his embrace.

“Cub tell me about her? Do you think we would have got on?”

Derek had to snort through his warring emotions. “Fuck no, she would have hated you. You thought I was bad with idiots she was on another level… she liked The Backstreet Boys. Our rooms were next to each other so there was always a war between us; her with Backstreet Boys and me with Linkin Park. She always said that cheesy pop music would last for eternity. Mom would bang on the door to get us to turn it down but we never did. She always cried to Disney films and knew she would but still watched them. She would cut her own hair because she thought hairdressers were robbing idiots. She hated nuts but ate Nutella like it was going out of fashion. She lived like a pig but was anal about keeping the kitchen clean, she tried to ground me when I was 25 because I left a half full can of soda on her counter. S-she forgave me when I made her cry…” Derek had to stop, it hurt too much.

“Scott is more like my brother then my best friend. We are like our own mini family; Me, Dad, Scott and his mom Melissa. Every day on my Mom’s birthday we get together and go bowling. That was how she met Dad so that’s how we uphold her memory. We don’t do anything on the anniversary of her death. Dad and I want to celebrate her life rather than mourn her death. But yeah, Scott was with me when everything happened and was with me after. I was 17 when we had a bit of a scare. One of the MRI machines had a fault and somehow we ended up being told that I had the same thing as Mom and I went off the rails a bit. Man I was so…evil to everybody. It was Scott that got through to me in the end, made me get help. He cried like a girl when we got a second opinion and it turned out I was ok. Never been able to get rid of him since.” They sat in silence for a moment, each thinking over their own lives, over what had gotten them to this point.

The Dom was the one to break it “What got you through it?”

“Laura and Peter mainly, mostly Laura. Half the things I did were to get her off my back to be honest. The woman had a talent for psychological warfare. She pushed me and when she left it was….the drive was gone but any time I felt like letting go it was almost like I could hear her voice in my head telling me to pack it in. After I just seemed to ghost through things until now.”

“Cub I want to ask you something and please give me a honest answer. I won’t be angry with your answer. What do you want from this?”

Derek thought it over, knowing he had to be clear so there was no misunderstanding “I want more. I want more with you. I like what we have done so far but….I don’t know, it feels at times something is missing? I think about you all the time and it, I don’t know I just want more.”

Stiles shuffled himself further down so their heads were level – not that Derek could see if they actually were. Stiles felt around his face before fingers began to trace the edge of his lips, closely followed by a mouth “I want that too cub. I would like to take it further, move it outside the playroom and maybe make it a bit more…official. But we still need to sort out what happened earlier because it does concern me. I can give you pain but I won’t do it under false pretences. You need to tell me what you want it for and why then I will decide how to do it and how far it goes. Make no mistake cub, the decision lies with me. The pain can be purgative; pain without pleasure if controlled can allow release. You know how people say that crying can make somebody feel better? Think of it like that but on a grander scale. The pain, the release of pain can be an emotional trigger. It’s something we can try if and when we are ready. But for now, we can focus on us. Let’s see….its Monday today so what I would like is for you to stay over at mine this weekend; Friday night to Monday morning. We can establish a contract and rules for you to abide by for the whole weekend and see how we get on. But before that I would like to take you on a date Wednesday night. No Dom, no Sub just Derek and Stiles. What you think?”

Derek thought it through. He liked the idea of the date night and to be honest, he was interested in seeing how he and Stiles would work outside of the playroom. He knew he wanted more but he wasn’t interested in a Master/Slave relationship so he knew that if this had even a remote chance of working, it had to have chemistry outside of this little world as well.

“I don’t like Italian.”

“……are you fucking joking?! How can you not like Italian? Its pasta!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my guys, thank you so much for the support. It had been incredible over the past few days so fuck it, haters gonna hate.
> 
> There will be a bit of break between this update and the next (Maybe a few days). 1. The next chapter is to set the scene for the weekend and has interaction between Scott and Derek which I would like to get right and 2. As many of you know, I have discovered Nagron. I thought it would be ok until I realised I many be in love with Agron/Dan and he is quickly overtaking my love for Derek/Tyler (Its the fucking dimples i swear to god!!). This has made me download many fics with Nagron which are a beast of a size and I HAVE to read them all immediately. Just like how WIP's physically hurt me, so does having unread fics on my kindle. It's a curse.

Derek had thought he had given himself enough time to prepare for the date when Wednesday had finally come around. He had it all planned out, he would work until 4, shower and chose his clothes and be ready for 6. It was perfect. Well it was until he walked out of his bathroom to be greeted by the sight of Peter loafing on his bed with that ever present smirk on his face.

“Date?”

“Yes, you are ruining it and it hasn’t even started yet. Go away” Instead of doing as he was told, Peter picked up a bag and tossed it to Derek. Under close inspection, he realised it was a set of brand new clothes.

Peter sighed as if greatly put upon “When Ms. Martin demands your incompetent nephew needs help to dress himself for a date you know better than to argue. Your usual sartorial choices apparently will not come up to standard tonight so I have been deemed to be your new fairy god mother.”

Derek watched as Peter heaved himself up from the bed and began probing through Derek’s possessions as he asked “What’s your deal with Stiles?”

Peter gave a hearty chuckle before turning around to face the other man with a glint in his eye “Why jealous are we? That I may have gotten to him before you?” Derek had to remind himself that he couldn’t smack his last remaining relative, no matter how much provocation he gave.

“When you told me about ‘ _The Beacon’_ , you said Lydia was the one to help you but you seemed familiar with Stiles. Why?! Was he……did he know about the fire before I told him?”

Peter gave him an apprehensive look “Would it change anything if I said yes?”

Derek sighed before seating himself down on the edge of the bed “I want to say no but yes it would. I wouldn’t know if Stiles wanted to start this because he was interested or if he pitied me.”

“Would it be bad if he did?”

“Yes. I don’t want pity and I don’t need it. I won’t be with somebody who thought ‘oh poor Derek’.”

He was surprised when he heard a snort come from the other side of the room “Oh trust me, there are a lot of things people think about you and it has nothing to do with pity. Fright, intrigue, lust; yes but not pity. You are the least pitiful person because pity is weak and you are many things but you are not that. And Stiles doesn’t think so either. As for your question no, Stiles was never present when me and Lydia had a scene but I know Lydia asked for his advice a few times. As far as I know no details were ever shared. You must have learnt now trust is everything. Lydia talking to Stiles about it behind my back breaks the trust and she knows that she could lose everything if she gave herself a bad reputation. This community is loving but protective, you give yourself a bad name and you are ostracised. I met Stiles when I was there to just watch. He was doing a public scene and we got talking after. The man is….hmmm….unique I think is the word. Would be formidable if he could control his mouth but alas I think that is a losing battle.”

Derek by now had been able to get a fairly accurate grasp on Peter. The man lied at an alarming rate just so he could watch the chaos he could cause with a few words but he seemed to be sincere in this case. Or at least Derek hoped so.

“So what is your deal then, you want him as your Dom?!”

Peter held his hands up in surrender “I have no desire to take orders for the rest of my life. I think we both know I do what’s best for me, not for somebody else. And no, I do not want to Dom. I don’t have the temperament or desire to care for somebody else. I’m too selfish for that but at least I’m honest about it. I respect the community enough not to get myself heavily involved when I don’t have the right intentions.”

Peter stopped what he was doing and just looked at Derek. “You really like him don’t you?” Derek nodded; no point in denying it. If Stiles and he were going to take this further then everybody would know about it at some point “Good, time you move on. Never forget but move on. Really Laura would be ashamed that you were considering wearing a Henley for your first date.”

Derek hesitated before asking another question “...Stiles asked me if Laura would have liked him…”

Peter chuffed as he started to inspect Derek’s wardrobe “No she wouldn’t have, my guess is that it would be roughly 5 minutes before she threw her drink in his face and walked off. Our little Lo was incapable of having a sense of humour, even before the fire. I remember one day she walked off and stayed in the tree house for 7 hours because you said her perm made her look like a poodle. But she would like the effect he has on you and that would have been good enough for her. I miss her too but we both know that she is up there screaming at us for being – and I quote – a prime example of epic failures so in memory of her immortal words ‘Go get changed Derek and stop walking around in your underpants. It’s time to be a big boy now’.

 

+++

 

Indeed Derek did put on his big boy – and very very tight – pants that Peter had given him along with the red shirt and black tie which completed the outfit and was roughly shoved him out of his – HIS OWN – front door when it reached 5 minutes to 6. The restaurant was a few streets over so Stiles was going to meet him outside his flat then they would walk over.

Derek was surprised when Stiles was already camped outside the building, nervously jigging with excitement “Hey, wow. Just…Derek…fuck wow.” Stiles seemed to be frozen, eyes open wide. Derek tried to subtly wipe his face - he wouldn’t put it past Peter to let him out in public with pen on his face. He’d done it before.

Stiles spluttered as he got over his brain freeze “No, not it’s….sorry but you look...”

“Stupid? Overdressed?” Derek offered while looking down at himself self-consciously

Stiles fixed him with an incredulous look “Amazing. Jesus you look amazing. Wow I really wish I had gone shopping with Lydia, or gotten plastic surgery. Just…wow, ok I’m going to stop now before you change your mind and decide to go back and lock yourself away from the crazy person. Hey so are you ready to go? Please say yes so I don’t make a bigger fool of myself.”

Derek nodded, a small smile playing on his face. Stiles kept the conversation going as they walked along the street. Derek was just happy to listen as the man described how they had to reject a Sub from the club last night for trying to seduce one of the bar-man while he was working by doing _‘massively inappropriate things on the bar. I’m being serious dude, it was utter filth. I thought Isaac as going to cry at one point; he had just cleaned that bar.’_

He couldn’t help but be taken aback when he came face-to-face with the place Stiles had picked for their first date. It was…well it was unexpected. It was posh, classy and upmarket. Everything they as a couple weren’t. Everything Stiles as a person wasn’t. Derek wasn’t afraid to admit he thought it was a joke at first but as Stiles held the door open for him he realised it wasn’t. Fuck even the menu was written in French. Derek knew a lot of things in life but French wasn’t one of them.

Derek had to snort back a laugh when they were seated at the restaurant as Stiles pretended to know what he was doing as he looked at the wine menu before asking if they do milkshakes. Dom Stiles would have fitted in just fine, normal Stiles however…well he at least provided entertainment.

Stiles sighed as they placed their order (Derek may or may not have just guessed what he was ordering) and the waiter turned to leave “They are totally spitting in my food. Ok look I don’t know why I chose here, I mean this was like the places I went to with Lydia when we dated and its….ok I can tell you’re uncomfortable.”

Derek wasn’t uncomfortable per se, just more like out of his comfort zone. He sighed when he was hit with realisation “Lydia picked this place didn’t she?”

Stiles spluttered and clutched his chest like Derek had shot him “Wh…What? No of course not, what kind of man would I be if she had to pick where I took my…yes, yes she did. Ok, I confess!! Enough with the brow interrogation ok?! She picked!!” Stiles sagged in his chair, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

“Why?” Derek asked as Stiles gave him a hesitant look.

“I’m not used to this ok? At the club yeah I can deal but not with like a date-date. Derek seriously, I took my first girlfriend Heather out on a date and I had to throw coke on her because I accidently set her hair on fire. The second time I tried to be suave and order for the guy not realising he was allergic to nuts. IT WAS A PEACAN PIE!! I’m a disaster at this and I just really wanted it to go right. You’re the first Sub I have taken out in a non kinky way and I just…Derek for one I’m actually lost.”

Derek actually hurt at how upset Stiles seemed to be. Yes the restaurant was probably the wrong choice for them but the Dom had tried to make an effort.

“Stiles. My first girlfriend set my family on fire and my second used me as a fuck buddy. Bar you trying to bomb the restaurant I think we can safely say this isn’t going too bad.”

“Yeah I know, just kinda wanted to sweep you off your feet. I mean…I know people think I’m good at the club but I….I’m difficult to handle in the outside world. I know that. Everybody knows that. I just want you to like me for all of me. Not just one or the other but both.” Derek understood, leaning across the table to take Stiles hand and gently rub his thumb across the Doms knuckles. Yes it took effort to even attempt a PDA – Derek had never even done it with his family – but he wanted to remove the downbeat look on Stiles’ face and just maybe reassure him it was ok.

“I missed your rambling. I don’t know why, even now sometimes it makes me want to shot myself in the face but…yeah…I missed it. It was too quiet without it. Opposites attract and all that shit. Maybe that why I was as bad as I was after….It settles me in a way, I think hearing you blabber means that you are ok and happy.” Derek cleared his throat to gain Stiles attention as the Dom looked like he was contemplating methods to drown himself in his glass of water “Ok here is what we are going to do. We are going to eat and mock each other at our food choices. After we finish I am going back to get my car. I heard that they are doing a drive-thu showing of ‘Reservoir Dogs’ so we are going to go and see that. No pretence, no fancy things just you, me and Mr Blonde. If you want, I mean it’s up to you.”

“…..Fuck, you are hot when you take charge.”

Derek would do it more if it made Stiles look at him like that, like he had just hung the moon.

And as they sat in the back of his car with the seats pushed back, Stiles dancing along to ‘Stuck in the middle with you’ and Derek actually laughing at him, he couldn’t help but think that it may have been the best first date he had ever had.

‘Maybe this could actually work’ thought Derek as he tried – and ultimately failed – to not cry with laughter as Stiles face-planted into the steering wheel after an over-enthusiastic hip thrust.

The small kiss on the cheek when Stiles dropped him off in front of his building was probably one of the sweetest things somebody had ever done for him. The leaving comment of “I don’t put out on the first date” was not as sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frigging long chapter batman! Think this may be the longest one yet. Yes i know many of you are looking forward to some smutty smutness and I promise it will start in the next chapter - I just needed this one to set the scene for the weekend and also introduce the Scott/Allison characters and their plot devises (*SOB*)

Friday night quickly arrived and at the same time hadn’t come quick enough. Derek had sequestered himself into his flat and into his work to try and still the images that flashed through his mind. Images of what had passed and what was to come. It drove him crazy and excited him at the same time, to finally be able to take the step forward: to see how things could be if he and his Dom were able to make this work.

Because Stiles was his Dom, he knew that now. If it wasn’t the scene play that decided it for him then it was the date where he had managed to make the man feel lighter and happier than he had been for a long time. He had forgotten how good it was to just…laugh.

All Stiles had told him was that he would have no need to bring any clothes with him and he wasn’t allowed to ‘Do the white knuckler’ (Stiles’ own words). So now Derek was anxious, excited and very, very horny. Walking into the bar he quickly spotted Stiles who was seated and talking to the waiter with the uneven jawline. Well he was more gesturing in his general airspace. Stiles quickly spotted the sub and waved him over with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey dude. Oh man I’m so excited I don’t think I can actually put it into words. I’m gonna make you lose your frisking mind. Oh before I forget, Derek this is my main man Scotty, Scott this is Derek.” Derek may have wanted to realign Scott’s jawline by smacking the smug smirk off of his face. “Anyway, I need to go…and…do some…business? Yes totally need to do business so you two just sit yourselves down and talk ok? Just talking. Right I’m going to go and do…my business. Right going. Now” Stiles pressed a soft kiss against Derek’s lips. Then ruined the moment by reclaiming his lips seconds after he pulled away for another, less than PG, kiss. “Right now, going now”

The two men watched as Stiles took leave to walk straight into the women’s restroom before backing out and walking up a flight of stairs, not so subtly checking to see if the two men had noticed, blushing when they realised they had.

Derek turned to Scott who gave him a smile before the deathly silence hit.

After what felt like two years, Scott cleared his throat “So…..I guess it all worked out then?” Derek nodded, at a loss on what to say. He wasn’t lying when he said he was socially incompetent. However, just like Stiles in a way this gave Scott the go ahead to proceed with talking. Non-stop talking. At least with Stiles he didn’t receive puppy-dog eyes whenever he didn’t participate in the conversation.

“Oh man I’m so glad. Seriously dude I had to hear Stiles wax poetic for like 10 years when he fell for Lydia and I really wasn’t looking forward to re-living the experience over you. Stiles is my bro but the man likes to over-share to the extreme. Anyway, look I asked Stiles if I could talk to you about something…erm…ok here goes. Has Stiles told you about my partners Allison and Isaac?” Derek nodded, eager for this conversation to be over so he and Stiles could leave. “Derek, Allison’s last name is Argent”

Derek just looked at the man before he attempted to stand and leave, only for Scott to jump up and hold his hands up in peace.

“Hey look, can I explain? Please just….just a few minutes then you can leave.” Derek really didn’t want to hear anything Scott had to say about the Argents. He turned to walk out the room before the fleeting thought of Stiles crossed his mind. At the end of the day Scott and Stiles were close – brothers as Stiles had once referred to them as. If push came to shove, Stiles would choose Scott over Derek. He understood: Derek would choose Peter over Stiles if he had to. While what Stiles and he had was good and could have the potential to be amazing, Derek would always pick his remaining family over the Dom just as Scott and Stiles had history to fall back on and would do the same. No amount of sex could or would ever change those family bonds.

But even with those thoughts, Derek didn’t want to hasten the demise of what might be a decent thing because of his own stubbornness and unwillingness to listen. Feeling his shoulders slump in defeat, he made his way back to the table and sat down. Scott looked taken back at the glare Derek gave him, complete with crossed arms, but gave the man a hesitant smile before he began to talk.

“Ok, just so you know we didn’t realise the connection between you two until yesterday. Stiles didn’t mislead you or lie to you. Shit, look Allison….she was young when everything happened dude. All she remembers that one minute she was with her aunt and the next her father was telling her that Kate had done a bad thing and they were moving away. Like, her Mom and Dad cut off all ties to the family and refused to even talk about Kate. Her Dad even turned his back on his own father because Gerard was determined to stand up for his daughter. We have nothing to do with either of them.”

Scott paused to take a sip of his drink before he continued “Allison was 21 when she finally found out what happened. Kate had been sending her mail from Jail and Chris found out and told her everything. She was….Derek she went wild, like she was a completely different person. She felt guilty that a member of her family could do what she did and she wanted to find you to, well, I think apologise. When she finally found you, Peter and Laura she was going to write or visit but then Laura died and she didn’t want to intrude.”

Derek snorted out a hollow laugh “Why are YOU telling me this?”

Scott hesitated with his reply “…when we found out we all talked; Me, Stiles and Allison. She wanted to be the one to talk to you but…Stiles put his foot down. Like literally went all Dom on us and flat out said no. But we knew we had to tell you so we decided it might be best coming from me. We both know Stiles has no tact and I know Allison better. She’s talked about it a lot since she found out. I know how she feels better then Stiles does and we figured that when we were going to do this it would be better if it came from me rather than him. I’m not asking for you to become best friends and honestly we all would understand if you don’t even want to see us but we felt it’s only right that you knew before things got any deeper. Allison said her family has done enough damage to you already, being truthful about this is the very least we can do.”

Derek paused, carefully selecting his words “Stiles went Dom? What does that even mean?”

“Dude, he like told everyone that under no circumstances was Allison to come near you, not until you were ready. Told Allison he sympathised with her but at the end of the day she wanted to do this more to appease her own guilt and that she can’t compare what happened to her family to what happened to yours. Any other time it would have been funny that he took a step against his own make-shift family for a Sub but….yeah he pulled no punches this time.”

Derek’s face shifted into confusion “I don’t understand, her family?”

“Dude, after everything the family broke apart. Gerard and Kate on one side and Chris, Victoria and Allison on the other. Even now they won’t have anything to do with each other. I know for a fact Chris has a restraining order against Gerard.”

“So my stupidity not only shattered my family but hers as well. Wow I’m some fucking guy…” Derek jumped as a hand landed on his arm and harshly gripped his wrist.

“NO! Don’t you ever think that! Kate caused this, Kate and Gerard broke up their family, not you and nobody thinks that. Not Allison or her parents. The blame lies with the ones who lit the match and defended the actions of a psychopath. But Stiles is right, if and when you two meet it will be on your terms.”

Derek decided to push the thoughts of Allison to the side, unwilling to let them cloud his mood “Stiles….stood up for me against you? Why?”

Scott levelled him with a sceptical look “…because you are his Sub? He cares Derek; he wants what is best for you. The same way I am with Isaac. He would probably stand against most people if it was to protect you. He knew just…thrusting Allison onto you would push you away and he refused to let that happen. I think he wants to keep you around for a long time and…..right I can see Isaac frantically waving to me which means he is about the kill Stiles for non-stop texting him and asking if we have killed each other yet so I’m going to go. Just….just think about it. I think you and Stiles could be a good fit and it would be nice to see you around. Right must go, Isaac looks like he may hang himself from the rafters by his scarf, later dude” Scott ran off towards the bar, Derek hearing him softly saying “Calm down, remember this is the man who cried when he heard the Hunger Games was being made into a film. He just gets himself over-excited.”

His attention was drawn by movement in the corner of his eye, turning to face his Dom who has a nervy look on his face.

“So……..that was Scott”

Derek snorted down a laugh. The man was truly unique. A moron, but his moron. “Indeed it was”

“So, have you changed your mind? About me?” Derek shook his head. Other than his initial thoughts he hadn’t once considered not going through with this weekend. From the bright look the Dom gave him, he had made the right decision. For both of them.

“Aw man fantastic. Right ok so we need to go through things before we head back to mine. I want to clear most things before we start just so we can get down to the pure filth this weekend will contain. I wasn’t lying when I said ADHD and adolescence was not a good mix. Ok I am going to give you back your checklist you did when you first joined. Re-go through it and highlight anything you have changed your mind on. As time progresses and circumstances change so will your preferences so you should keep your list up to date.”

Derek looked down at the sheet, already set on what he wanted to change.

 

___

Anal Play - Y

Beating (General)(Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) -Y

Bestiality – N!!

Biting - Y

Blindfolds - Y

Body Modification (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - N

Bondage (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - Y

Breath Play - M

Catheters - N

Clothespins - Y

Clothing - Chosen For - Y

Collars – Private - Y

Collars – Public - M

Crawling - Y

Cutting - N

Dilation - ?

Discipline - Y

Drinking Bodily fluids - ?

Electricity – N!!

Enemas - M

Examination - Y

Exhibitionism - Y

Face slapping - Y

Fisting - Y

Gags - Y

Given Away - M

Hand Jobs - Y

Humiliation - Y

Including Others - M

Kneeling - Y

Leashes - Y

Lecturing - ??

Licking - Y

Massage - Y

Masturbation - Y

Nipple Play - Y

Nudity - Y

Orgasm control/denial - Y

Pain play - Y

Rape play - N

Recorded scenes - N

Roleplay - M

Sensation play - Y

Serving - Y

Sex (Couple, group or public) - M

Sex Toys - Y

Shaving - Y

Showers (sexual) - N

Speculums - ??

Swapping - M

Voyeurism - Y

Worship – Y

___

 

 

Before marking his changes, Derek took the chance to raise his own questions.

“Why have you not asked about the options I have put question marks on?”

Stiles gave the man a soft smile “Because I want you to ask them. I’m not a Dom who wants to guess everything; I like my Sub to ask about things he is not sure of. It’s better for communication that the submissive feels they are able to question things and not be afraid to speak up. I have found that Subs who are free to question are more likely to safeword in scenes which they are having issues with rather than those who blindly accept their Dom’s reasoning.”

Derek tilted his head. It made sense “Dilation?”

“It’s opening you up, stretching you out to as wide as you can go”

Derek grimaced “Bodily fluids?”

“It can mean piss but for me it’s just spunk like after a blow-job. The whole urine thing is not my cup of tea and we won’t go unprotected until after we are both tested. Not saying you are a slut or anything but I would just prefer to be safe than sorry.”

“Lecturing?”

“An explanation of an instruction or reprimand. It is something I am prone to do and have done with you often. I like my Sub to know exactly why they are being punished or what they should expect. Again its communication and keeping the links free and clear.”

“Speculums?”

“Dilation but using like medical tools? Things which open you up and hold you open but not toys.” Derek hummed, not too sure about the last one. Picking up his pen, he changed the options to fit his new mood.

 

___

Anal Play - Y

Beating (General)(Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) -Y

Bestiality – N!!

Biting - Y

Blindfolds - Y

Body Modification (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - N

Bondage (Methods to be discussed further between dom/sub) - Y

Breath Play - M

Catheters - N

Clothespins - Y

Clothing - Chosen For - Y

Collars – Private - Y

Collars – Public - M

Crawling - Y

Cutting - N

**Dilation - ?? - Y**

Discipline - Y

**Drinking Bodily fluids - ?? - Y**

Electricity – N!!

Enemas - M

Examination - Y

Exhibitionism - Y

Face slapping - Y

Fisting - Y

Gags - Y

**Given Away – M - N**

Hand Jobs - Y

Humiliation - Y

**Including Others – M - N**

Kneeling - Y

Leashes - Y

**Lecturing - ?? - Y**

Licking - Y

Massage - Y

Masturbation - Y

Nipple Play - Y

Nudity - Y

Orgasm control/denial - Y

Pain play - Y

Rape play - N

Recorded scenes - N

Roleplay - M

Sensation play - Y

Serving - Y

**Sex (Couple, group or public) – M – N to others, Y to us**

Sex Toys - Y

Shaving - Y

Showers (sexual) - N

**Speculums - ?? - M**

**Swapping – M - N**

Voyeurism - Y

Worship – Y

___

 

 

Stiles hummed when Derek hand back the sheet, raising a brow to the changes he had made “Can I ask why?”

“I don’t want to share you and I don’t want to be shared. I want things to just be us. I don’t mind watching other people but I would like things between us to just be us.” Stiles nodded, a small smile playing on his features.

“Good cub, to be honest it’s also what I would prefer. I have never been one that likes to share what’s mine. You said you are still ok with discipline yes? Ok so we are on the same page, for me discipline and punishment are two totally different things. I consider discipline as abiding by a set of rules which I establish. It can range from anything from you not wearing clothes in the house to you making dinner at night. Discipline is you adhering to the rules and obeying them. I expect you to stumble on a few of them and that’s ok. We are human and we will make mistakes but it’s the…intent which I am more interested in. If you try and fail it’s not an issue. If you don’t try at all then there is a problem. I think I take a different role to punishment then other Doms do. You need to remember there are no fixed rules for this lifestyle; you work on what is best for you and your partner. Lydia’s methods are very different to mine because we are very different people. A lot use more corporal methods when a Sub deliberately breaks a rule whereas I don’t. For me, somebody like yourself choses to serve me. You are not forced so therefore I will not force you to obey rules by using corporal punishment as a method for them to remember. For me, if a Sub does not want to obey my rules or take my domination then their heart is not into it. Punishment would be that the Sub is sent away to think if this is really the best for them. If they have an issue with one of my rules they are more than welcome to sit and discuss them with me and we can negotiate ways in which we can both come to a suitable arrangement. If there are continued infractions, our relationship is terminated. I can’t abide time-wasters and if a sub cannot abide by the rules there is a reason for it.”

Derek nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he remembered how he had felt when Stiles and he had disagreed. It settled him to know that the Dom didn’t expect him to be perfect and allowed for mistakes and Derek agreed with Stiles: He chose to submit. He wanted to make Stiles happy and accepted that, if there was a reason why this wasn’t happening then there was something wrong with what they were doing. Throughout all this, all the experiences Derek had had since he had first stepped into _‘The Beacon’_ , he had learnt that he could gain some semblance of happiness with Stiles but he himself was instrumental in it. If he wasn’t happy, Stiles wouldn’t be happy and if Stiles wasn’t happy it would make Derek worse. It could be a vicious cycle if it were allowed to continue when things were not going well.

Stiles continued “I don’t like to mix up pain play for discipline and for scene play. I find it can confuse the Sub and make the whole thing pointless. For example if I use a paddle for both, you may eventually equate the activity with pleasure when it meant to be punishment. You are not meant to enjoy it, hence why it is called punishment. Obviously some forms of punishment are….lighter than others. Some can be used within scenes or what not – Lydia calls it ‘Funishment’, punishment is not enjoyable. For you, pain play will be used for both funishment like the spanking was and also as a coping method and a form of release like we talked about the last time in the play room. If we mixed those up with punishment, it just wouldn’t work: too many mixed signals. But I do have rules that I would expect you to live by this weekend AND if we decide to continue after. Remember, the rules are a mixture of what I think is best for you and for my own enjoyment. Any issues with them now or later, you will speak to me immediately about it. For the love of fuck Derek do not let it sizzle and fester.”

Stiles unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket before drawing out a pen.

“Ok so what I want now is for you to tell me what you want. Again I find that if the rules are discussed and agreed upon beforehand with both parties it works better for a more long-term setting and make no mistakes Derek, I want this to be long term. I try to keep the rules the same for both of us; I believe that Doms should lead by example”

Derek cleared his throat, trying to formulate his thoughts into ideas but was finding it difficult to find a base start.

Stiles decided to help him out “Ok, right so for me I would like a rule that forbids you from wearing clothing when you are in my house, I will do the same unless we are in scene play. I quite like not wearing clothes around the house to be honest. Everybody knows better than to call around without calling first but I would like to see my Submissive in all his glory. That and I find it easier to be spontaneous when you are buck naked” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in a spazzy and lecherous way. Derek sighed before nodding in agreement, his demeanor not betraying his spike in lust at the thought of being easily taken by the Dom whenever his mood saw fit.

Derek decided to add to the discussion “I want to be seen as an equal. I am your Sub and that’s ok, but I don’t want to be treated like a lesser person because of it. I’m still a man, I still have a say in my life.”

Stiles nodded, noting down the new rule “Respect. You are respectful to me and I will be the same back to you. You talk to me with respect and act the same. If and when we go out to the club or the bar, you are respectful to people you meet – Subs, Doms and others alike.”

“I will make dinner” Stiles rose his eyebrow at that one “I used to do it for Laura when she worked and I was at school so it will be nice to do it for somebody other than myself….and Peter.”

“If you want something you ask me for it. Be it a kiss, a fuck or a bottle of water when we are out. You have given me control and I will take it, therefore you ask if you want something but it will be phrased in an eloquent manor. What I give you is a gift, not a right. But just so we are clear, this isn’t a Master/Slave thing. You don’t need to ask if you can use the bathroom or anything like that. I will never deny you basic necessities in life: I am your partner, not your parent. Likewise you don’t need to ask permission to sleep in my bed or anything like that. Unless it is in a form of punishment, I would like my Sub sleeping next to me during night. Ok and for this weekend, I would like to designate you chores to start building on the discipline aspect of what we have. Just little things for now, they will change if and when we get deeper but for now...hmm…let’s see….make the bed in the morning? Yeah that’s a good one. If you make coffee, I will make breakfast. I’m picky about what I let the people I care about eat. If there is something you do not like I won’t force you to eat it but I do want you to be healthy. AH I have a good one; you can clean any toys or equipment we used during play. It not only means that the things we use are kept in good nick but it also allows you to explore and see what I have. Get your imagination going. Anything you want to add?”

“I am willing to do chores, that’s not a problem for this weekend but if things go further I need time for work. I’m not willing to put it on the back burner; I worked too hard to get this job.”

Stiles nodded “Understandable and I wouldn’t ever expect you to do that. Do you need time this weekend for work?”

Derek shook his head “No, I got everything done in time…I-I just mean if this was to go further”

Stiles smiled “Glad you are thinking of this more long term cub. Ok so I think we are alright for now unless there is more to add? This is just a guide for this weekend. If it works, we can work to establishing more permanent rules and considering a contract. I won’t set one up for this weekend, as far as I’m concerned this is a trial period. If you are not happy you can leave at any time and you will not be stopped. Even if we are not in a scene, your safeword still stands. If you don’t like things, give me the word and we will talk.”

Derek hesitated, not sure how to put across his request “I would like….I mean can I add….fuck right, I know that some subs kneel on the floor next to their Doms when they are seated. Can I?”

Stiles turned to him in surprise “Of course you can, can I ask why?”

“……I like kneeling for you. Reminds me of the playroom. It settles me”

“Then of course you can. I have cushions for kneeling for a long duration of time so that’s not a problem. The only time I don’t want you to do so it when we are eating. Again for me it’s a bit too much Master/Slave. Ok so overlook the rules and make sure you are comfortable with what is down. Then we will head home. Once you step foot through the door you are mine cub so please make sure this is what you want.

Derek was sure. He was sure when he looked at the rules. He was sure when they got into the car and drove the distance to Stiles house and he was sure when he stepped over the threshold of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now because I wont have time to do it later.
> 
> Chapter contains: Masturbation, fingering, rough sex and inappropriate (or appropriate) use of a wicker chair

Sun was setting as they made their way up the hills surrounding LA, car climbing up a long and winding road. As their journey continued, Derek studied the paper which had been placed in his hands: the paper with this weekend’s rules written on them. Derek’s cock had been rock solid since they had begun their rule negotiation and had not dissipated since. Especially as Stiles had taken to holding his crotch as he navigated the car, only letting go to change gear before replacing his hand back to where it belonged. No additional pressure was placed downwards but what was there was driving him crazy. To distract himself, Derek read over the rules again for the 1,000th time.

___

Rule Number 1: No clothes to be worn in the home of the Dom by the Sub. Dom may also partake into this rule if and when he chooses.

Rule Number 2: Both parties will treat the other and expect to be treated as equals to each other.

Rule Number 3: Both parties will treat each other, other people and themselves with respect.

Rule Number 4: Sub will ask for things and not expect them to be given. It is the Doms decision as to if he will grant the Sub his request or not.

Rule Number 5: Sub will be responsible for chores which include but are not limited to: Making lunch and Dinner for both Sub and Dom, making the bed and morning coffee. Also responsible for upkeep and correct cleaning of all objects used during scene plays.

Rule Number 6: Dom is responsible for making Breakfast and deciding on what meals are to be cooked by the Sub. Dom is responsible for the dietary needs of the Sub which the Sub has given permission for.

Rule Number 7: Dom will be considerate of the fact that the Sub has a life and a job and as such will not impose on the Sub’s time when/if they need to work.

Rule Number 8: Sub will kneel at the Doms feet at all times when Dom is stationary apart from meal times.

Rule Number 9: Dom will do everything in his power to keep Sub safe and happy. The Sub in return will inform Dom of any difficulties, issues and questions he may have: no matter how small they may seem.

Rule Number 10: Both Dom and Sub have the right to safeword and call an end to the weekend early if need be.

___

 

Stiles voice broke through the thoughts of submission and sex.

“So, Scott told you about Allison?”

Well if there was one thing that could reduce a boner from being able to cut diamonds to flaccid like a bit of seaweed, talking about the Argents was it.

Stiles seemed to take notice of his predicament as he cried out “No, no don’t go down. Oh for fucks sake I was enjoying that.”

Really, what did he expect?! Sighing, Derek turned to face the Dom “Yeah he did”

“….and? What are your thoughts?”

Derek contemplated for a minute “…give me time. I’m not saying no and I’m not saying yes. I don’t…I don’t blame her. I never would. You can tell her that, if you think it will help her settle herself. She shouldn’t feel any guilt because she had nothing to do with it. I have no want to blame someone for something just because she shares a last name and DNA with a twat. At the same time, I don’t want to keep you from Scott because Allison and I can’t be in the same room. That’s not fair and I wouldn’t put you in that position” Derek thought on the whole he was being very magnanimous about the whole thing. Still he doesn’t think he deserved that condescending pat on the crotch he received as thanks.

Stiles took his time before he murmured lowly “You’re a better man then most Derek Hale, don’t forget that.”

That was enough for Derek as they pulled up to one of the smaller houses encased within the hillside, overlooking the sparkling lights of LA.

Derek was impressed “I didn’t realise there was so much money involved in being a perv”

Stiles gave a hearty laugh “Funny fucker. No, I was able to get this for a steal. The guy was a Dom and he was looking to retire and move to Australia so was looking to get a semi-decent price and a quick sell. I kept Mom’s life insurance money and used it to buy this. Really was just right place, right time. This place is perfect for me, you know why?” Derek shook his head as Stiles unclasped his seatbelt, lent over the centre console and pressed a hard kiss to Derek’s lips before tracing his lips over the edge of the Subs ear.

“Because nobody can hear when I make my Sub scream. Well we will see: you’re the first one I’ve brought back. When you get into the house, strip, fold your clothes up and place them next to the door before walking forward into the living room and kneeling with your back to the front door in the middle of the room.”

Derek was not ashamed to say he near enough ran into the house when Stiles unlocked the door and fiddled with the lights to set them on a low setting. He didn’t take any notice or details of his surroundings as he undressed and folded up his clothes as per Stiles’ instructions. Looking up, he saw that the hallway from the front door led straight into the living room with a clear view of the large window which looked out to a small patio. By now night had started to set in, the twinkling of the city skyline being the main focal point of the view. The sight seemed to set Derek into a trance as he knelt down on the soft carpet which covered the lounge floor. He had never taken the time to think how beautiful his city was from a distance, where the dirt and the degradation were glossed over by bright lights. Breathing deeply, he took in the sight one more time before he tilted his head down and listened to Stiles walking around the house. Preparing.

Derek jumped when he felt Stiles kneeling behind him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, the Dom’s legs bracketing his own as Stiles lightly ran his lips along the length of Derek’s neck.

“Just want to say that I’m glad you are here. You look like you are meant to be here, kneeling on my floor. One day I’m going to get a camera and get a picture of you like this, in front of this window at this time of night. Fucking stunning. Now, I would like you to sit on the wicker chair in front of the window – facing me then I want you to do whatever I say, ok? Think of this as discipline in a different context.”

Derek shakily rose to his feet. Stiles helped him to stand and guided him to the chair. It was a plain, standard wicker chair. Low in height with a high back which formed a backrest and arm rests. Sinking into the plush cushioning, Derek noticed the chair was deep set, the end of the chair and the arm rests comfortably seating the man even if he was slouched down. Looking up, Derek realised Stiles had set up another chair at the opposite end of the room - facing his own - which now seated the still dressed Dom. The light setting meant that the Dom was mostly encased in darkness whereas the light shone Derek up: something which the sub doubts was an accident.

“Cub, I want you to rest your legs on the arm rests so you are spread out for me to see.”

Derek did what was asked, feeling the wicker starting to imprint into the back of his calf’s where they rested on the arms. Derek held in his snort when he compared his position to women in a gynaecologist chair. But the idea was successful; all of Derek was now in full view of the Dom who gave an outward sigh of appreciation. Derek started to feel shy but was cut off as Stiles issued his next order.

“I trust you stuck to my requests that I gave you after our date yes?”

Derek inhaled deeply “Yes, Sir”

“Good. Now I want you to touch yourself. Stroke yourself like how you would if you were alone, thinking of us. There is lube on the table for you to use. Go slow; I want to enjoy this sight. It should go without saying that you don’t cum unless I say so. This goes for everything we do this weekend.”

Derek’s breath stuttered and hitched as he felt himself grow ever harder. Squirting the cold lube onto his hand, Derek couldn’t hold in the moan as he took himself in hand. Throwing his head back onto the chair, he gripped his shaft harder as he slowly started to move his hand, twisting his wrist as his palm encased his cock head.

“Slower” Stiles ordered.

Derek obeyed immediately. He wanted to cry in frustration, needing to get some form of release but it wasn’t enough. Tightening his grip further, Derek used his thumb to swirl the tip - mixing pre-cum in with the slick lotion which covered his hand. He was harder then he thought he had ever been before, dick feeling like a heavy weight in his hand as he continued his slow strokes. The tension built with each stroke as he traced the thick vein on the underside of his pulsating dick with the pad of his thumb. He only just registered the command from his Dom.

“Stop”

Derek let go of his dick, feeling it slap onto his stomach as it smeared more pre-cum over his body. His body started to thrust into the air, trying to find something to just give him relief.

“Move your hand downwards. Cup yourself. Tell me what you feel”

Groaning out loud, Derek moved his hand down to clasp his balls. Trailing his fingers up and under his balls, he softly stroked the area just behind it with his fingertips, squeezing his sack as his hips began to thrust into his hand. Derek’s back arched sharply upward at the new sensation, a filthy moan ripped from his stomach.

“Cub! Answer me”

“T-They feel h-heavy Sir. Full. F-fuck Sir, please…”

“Please what?” The Dom demanded. Derek couldn’t answer, tugging his balls to give a sharp hint of pain. He gasped out a wordless groan as blood pumped further down to his groin, dick throbbing with need.

“…D-do what you want w-ith me. Please Sir”

Stiles was silent for a moment before he told Derek to go back to stroking himself. His body felt tight like a piece of string, just waiting for somebody to cut him. He had to slow himself down further as his balls started to draw up as his climax approached.

Derek full on screamed in frustration when Stiles told him to stop again. He cared for the Dom but at that point he was considering murder. The break though served to stave off the forthcoming explosion. Derek took notice of himself. He could feel the heavy breaths his exertion forced out his body, the sweat running down his body and coating him: the shaking of his body.

Stiles soundlessly moved towards the Sub, eyes never leaving Derek’s as he knelt down in front of the chair and used the lotion to cover his fingers before gently ghosting the touch over Derek’s opening. Derek arched into it, shifting himself further down. He needed Stiles. Needed him to just do something. Anything. Derek could feel the frustration reaching its peak, driving him mad as the hardness of his dick started to become painful. Putting his hands behind his head and wrapping them around the back of the chair, Derek waited as his body started to writhe on its own accord, not even taking note of the wanton noises he was emitting, his begging.

Finally, Stiles slipped a slick finger inside, hissing slightly as Derek tightened up around it. The gentle motion of the Dom’s finger stretching him and his hand stroking his inner thigh allowed Derek to loosen up enough for Stiles to slot in another finger, working them deeper and harder with each thrust inside Derek’s pliant body. By the time Stiles added a third finger, the gentle touches had changed into harder movements. Fingers gripped into the meat of the Sub’s thigh as the Dom’s digits began to plunge in firmer, stretching him further. Derek failed to hold back a sob, the pain and the stretch was delicious.

He felt empty as the fingers were removed, his confusion paramount as Stiles roughly pulled Derek off of the chair to the floor, gripping his hair in a strangling hold has he manoeuvred the man and pressed him face first into the chair cushion, using his hold to pin the writhing bottom down as his fingers roughly re-entered the man.

“Colour?” Stiles heavily breathed out, his voice deep and raw.

Derek roughly impaled himself further onto the fingers “Green. Fuck, F-Fuck Green Sir”

Stiles let go of Derek’s hair to give his ass a hard slap before he re-tangled the threads in his fingers, using the hand to push Derek further up the chair. Putting slight pressure onto the Subs head, Stiles slowed the movement of the hand pushing into Derek until just his fingertips were still inside the panting man.

“Put your hands onto the back of the chair rest and do not move them cub.” Derek complied, feeling the groves of the wicker imprinting into his fingers as his grip tightened when the Dom trailed lazy kisses along the others shoulder before drawing back with a bite. Derek let out a yell when he felt the fingers push back inside of him but this time with the addition of a forth extremity. The stretch hurt and stung more than before and Derek just wanted more. He clenched down when Stiles pushed all four fingers inside until the knuckles of his palm touched his rim.

“Fuck cub you are taking me so well. Bet if I wanted you could take it all, my whole hand. So good, so perfect” Stiles whispered into the skin of Derek’s back. His tongue dipped out to trace the beads of sweat that trailed down the Subs back as he gave small thrusts back onto the hand, hole clenching harder at the thought of Stiles impaling him and stretching him with his hand. Derek twitched when he felt the fingers wiggle inside him, brushing his inner walls and the spot which drove him crazy.

Stiles chuckled from behind him “Don’t worry cub, I have far more planned for you when we are done here. After all, you are here to make me happy. I’m going to ride you until you can’t see straight, until you remember nothing but me clenched around you, gripping you with my thighs, using you until I am done. Remember cub, don’t cum until I say so. Your release, your everything is mine.” He finished his statement with a hard prod of his fingers, his words and actions causing Derek to shake and fall apart: moans and yells growing in volume and intensity.

He felt fingers gently brush against his prostate before applying pressure to the gland, stroking it without ever relieving the pressure. Derek couldn’t help but buck into the sensation, unused to the continuous force. His grip tightened around the chair as he turned his head to bite into the flesh of his arm to try and contain and anchor himself.

“When I tell you to come, I want you to fucking scream the house down cub. Let everything go.” Stiles stated as he continued to massage his spot, never releasing the pressure for one second. Derek groaned as Stiles added more pressure behind the strokes, feeling the pre-cum sliding down his dick. He was taken back when an arm wrapped around his neck and harshly pulled him away from the chair and back into Stiles chest, his fingers prodding harder as Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek’s ear.

“Now Cub”

Derek cried and clenched around the now still digits as he came, letting all his frustration and excitement go as he held on to Stiles arm which was still wrapped around his throat. It felt like the pleasure would never end as Stiles fingers began to move again, milking him until he felt like every bit of him had leaked out of his dick.

Stiles slowly withdrew his fingers as Derek shook and twitched in the aftermath, body floating as he leaned his weight against the still kneeling Dom. Resting his head on Stiles shoulders, he breathed in deeply as Stiles stroked the man’s arms, feeling Stiles own dick prodding into his back. He tried to move and give the Dom some relief before the Dom shushed him, encasing him in his arms and his dependable batman blanket, pulling some wet wipes from a hidden draw in the table next to the chair

“I meant what I said Derek. I’m not done with you tonight, not by a long shot.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: rope bondage, cock rings, gags, riding and Bottom!Stiles

Half an hour later after Stiles had sat with him, made him drink some water and eat a bar of chocolate, Derek found himself being lead into what he guessed was the basement of the house. Except said basement was actually Stiles’ own playroom. The area itself was wider than the playroom they used at the club but other than that most of the details were similar, four-poster bed to the side and many places for chains and bonds to be attached to throughout the room. Derek’s stomach clenched and his dick throbbed when he spotted the swing in the corner which was positioned in front of a floor length mirror. The room had a sink in the main play area along with an en-suite bathroom and a cupboard. Stiles told him it was for provisions in case they stayed in the room before directing him to a door. At first the Sub thought it was a walk-in wardrobe but was left stunned when the Dom opened it to see toys and contraptions for what he thought could be all occasions lined along shelves. Derek swears he even saw a fucking machine.

Leading him out, Stiles directed the man to kneel on a cushion on the floor. Derek was thankful for the pause, his body still feeling a bit shaky from their last activity but even with that, he felt fantastic. He tuned out his surroundings as he just let himself settle down again, waiting to see what his inventive Dom had planned out next. A finger against the side of his face brought his attention to his Dom, who at some point had removed his clothes and now stood before him. His dick was rock solid and leaking, almost begging for Derek to wrap his mouth around it.

“Cub I want to tie you down again but with rope this time. Colour?”

“Green Sir”

Stiles guided Derek up and lead him to a bench which he had brought into the centre of the room. It was around 7ft in length and was wide enough for Derek to comfortably lie on without worry he was going to tumble off. Stiles lay the Sub down so he was totally horizontal on the bench before turning to walk into the toy closet, returning with a dark green length of rope. Derek raised a brow in questioning as the Dom held the rope up to Derek’s face. Nodding his head to himself, Stiles moved up to the top of the bench.

“Got this colour because it was the closest I could get to your eyes. Right I’m going to start with your wrists before I tie them down then I will work my way down your body. Its more constrictive then you had last time so you really won’t be able to move. Colour?”

“Green Sir” he replied as Stiles began to wind the rope around his wrists before tying them together then bringing them above his head, securing them down to the bench. The rope was softer then he thought as Stiles began to wrap it around his body, making sure the rope hooked under the bench with each underpass. He shivered when the rope was pulled tight against his nipples, the material chafing softly against the skin.

Stiles smirked at the man “The rope is a different kind to the normal stuff. Softer but still with a bite if you know how to use it properly. Again something I discovered one night when Dad was at work and I was trying to avoid my econ essay.” Stiles continued to wrap the rope around Derek’s body, using an ‘x’ pattern all the way down his body before making his way down to his ankles and repeating the motions that he did with the Subs wrists. Once he was done, Stiles walked around and tested the ropes, checking for slack and to see if it was too tight anywhere.

“Dude I’m totally taking pictures of you to show everyone. Danny is going to freak when he sees you. Serves him right for turning me down in high school, I’m totally attractive to gay guys. He is going to cry when he realises he missed out on you and settled for the block-head twin. Hey can you hit Jackson for me?? I will totally give you a present if you do. Right, no Stilinski now is not the time. Focus.”

Satisfied with his job, Stiles turned around and walked to the closet. Derek could see the man rifling through the draws before he returned with something in his hand.

Setting it down on the floor – and out of Derek’s vision – Stiles sat on the floor next to the bench before taking Derek in hand and began to stroke him.

“You know” He whispered to the sub “I have always wanted to tie somebody down and just keep them like this for days. I’m so tempted to do that with you. Just keep you hard all weekend long, keep you down here for me to play with. But then again, I need you to make my coffee in the morning; I’m really not a morning person. Bet you would like it to huh? Hey we could slowly work our way through my closet. I got toys in there that I’ve never used before. Keep you tied up, stuffed full and gagged…”

Stiles laughed loud at the smutty moan Derek let out; visions of what Stiles said playing through his head. Moving down so his head rested on the Subs thigh to the side of his dick, Stiles moved his hand down to the base so the length was standing straight up.

“Now let’s see which part of that got my cub so excited.” If Derek wasn’t so turned on, he would have laughed at the inquisitive look Stiles was directing at his shaft.

“Is it that I want to tie you up?” Stiles asked it. He waited a few seconds before he asked “That I want you stuffed full?” A small drop of pre-come answered his question before Stiles gave Derek a sinister smile “That I want you gagged?”

Derek groaned as his dick twitched in Stiles grasp, more pre-come emitting from the tip before Stiles lent forward and licked it up. Stiles reached up to trace Derek’s lips, sighing when the tip of his tongue peaked out to lick the pad of his finger. “You want to?” Derek nodded, fuck yes did he want to. The Dom ran a gentle hand though the Subs hair before he made his way back to the closet and picked out two more objects from the draw before returning.

Standing in Derek’s eye line, he held up a red ball gag and a small, hand size bell. “Ok so, because you won’t be able to speak or safeword I’m giving you this bell. You will keep it in your hand and hold onto it, if you want to safeword or slow things down, ring the bell in your hand or throw it onto the floor. The same rules apply for this as it does for the safeword, any trouble and you ring it ok?”

Derek sighed “Yes Sir.” He opened his mouth wide to accept the gag, biting down on it when he felt the ball enter his mouth. His lips stretched over the rubber as Stiles gently lifted the Subs head to tie the gag around before gently placing it back onto the bench.

“Nod if you are ok” Derek nodded, surprised at just how ok with it he was. Before, whenever he had imagined scenarios like this one, gags may or may not have always featured in his fantasies. When Stiles stroked his cock, Derek’s subsequent noises were muffled: making the situation seem so much…dirtier than before. He loved it.

He watched with baited breath as Stiles turned around, bent down and picked something up from the floor. It would have been ok if Stiles hadn’t pushed his ass out towards Derek’s face so all he could see was Stiles cheeks. Turning around, Stiles grasped Derek’s dick before attaching a cock ring. Derek shifted as he felt the ring tighten around him, cutting him off.

Stiles stood back, viewing the sight of his debauched Sub “There we go, can’t have you cumming before I get my wish. Now cub, I want you to watch me, watch what I do” Stiles said before he turned and straddled Derek’s chest, back facing the Sub’s face. Looking over his shoulder, he ground his crotch into Derek’s stomach before he shuffled backwards and bent over so he was laid flat across Derek’s body. His face was pressed next to Derek’s dick, his ass just far enough away so that he had a clear view. He could only watch as Stiles opened up a tube of lube, coated his fingers and brought his hand back to his own entrance, fingers probing before he slid one inside himself.

Derek began to fight against his restraints, trying to get closer to the other man. Stiles just sniggered as he added a second finger, purposefully moaning loudly. Derek started trying to yell at the man when he added a third finger while he nuzzled the base of Derek’s dick. The view of Stiles’ rim stretching around his own fingers drove the Sub crazy and the feeling only increased when Stiles began to push down onto his own digits.

His breath hitched when Stiles abruptly stopped, turned around and quickly rolled a condom onto the man before he sank himself down onto Derek’s dick – letting out a filthy moan the further down he sank until he bottomed out. Derek tried to breathe through the scorching heat of Stiles as he surrounded him, finding it difficult through the gag but not enough to ring the bell. Stiles kept himself fully impaled on the Sub, using his hands to massage the rope down onto Derek’s nipples, causing more stifled sounds to emit from the strapped up man.

“Fuck cub, you feel amazing in me. Shit I just know I’m going to feel you tomorrow every time I move.” He let out a shaky breath as he slowly rose up before settling back down. “S-Shit think I may have to re-consider how often I do this.” Stiles repeated the action, clenching the rod inside of him to draw out another muffled shout. Stiles alternated between slow riding and just seating himself down and clenching his inner muscles as Derek rose higher and higher. He wanted to come, so fucking badly but he wanted Stiles to enjoy it more. He settled back and just watched the Dom use him for his own benefit. He couldn’t even hazard a guess as to when Stiles started to speed up, using the ropes for grip as he lent forward and began to slam himself down onto Derek’s dick. The Sub couldn’t take his eyes off the vision in front of him, fuck the man was beautiful.

The moans from both men echoed throughout the room, increasing in pitch as the tempo increased as movements became slick with sweat. Suddenly, Stiles drove himself down as he exploded, cum coating Derek’s chest as the man’s yell vibrated through the room. His knuckles had turned white from the death grip he had on the ropes as he bent over to try and catch his breath, panting harshly.

“F…..Fuck Derek….Shit….oh god you….fuckyouhaveruinedme….jesus just….gimme a few….fuck my thighs hurt……christ I wish I had you around for lacrosse training…totally would’a….made…first line bitch”

Stiles sat back as his breathing started to even out, Derek’s steel hard dick still buried deep within him. He gave Derek a devilish smirk as he sank his body weight fully down onto Derek’s crotch, driving him further down. The Sub cried into the gag as Stiles began clenching around him and rolling his hips, a devious leer spreading across his features.

“Aw Cub did you think that was the end? I find that from past experience one time just isn’t enough. I’m just greedy like that.”

 

+++

 

Stiles finally let his Sub come after the third time the Dom had rode him. Slowly untying him and checking the Subs skin as he did so, Stiles made sure that they always had skin to skin contact as Stiles soothed Derek with soft talking. Derek thinks it may have been a story about him and Scott breaking into an ice rink then trying to cover their story when Stiles tried to pirouette on the ice and cracked his chin open. He made him stay on the bench as he cleaned him up before helping him to the bed. Derek fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat and another story about the coach who taught him lacrosse by following him around the high school with a microphone shouting the rules at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek woke to the shrill tone of a mobile phone waking him from his dreams of fire, heat and smoke. Even when he woke and the fire and smoke dissipated with the dream the heat remained. It was only when his brain started to re-function that he realised the heat was that of the Dom who was – yet again – lying on top of him. Still, the music continued.

The Dom’s hand moving was the only indication that the other man was awake as he picked the phone up from the side of the bed, answered it with a “nope” before hanging up and throwing it back to the floor. The Dom just settled himself back down, unconcerned with the light of day which now lit up the room.

“Coffee?” Derek asked. He was never a man who was able to sleep in.

“mlahahah” was his answer. The high pitched whine the Dom gave him when he tried to move rattled through his brain but made him halt his movements.

“Stiles…you going to move anytime soon?”

“…No”

“Move”

“No”

“I will hurt you”

“No”

Derek sighed, giving up and settling himself back down into the sheets. It was all part of his dastardly plan to loll Stiles into a false sense of security for as soon as the Dom exhaled his first snore, Derek pushed the man-child off of him and leapt out of the bed before Stiles limbs could re-attach themselves to their own body pillow. As Derek walked to use the bathroom he heard Stiles call to him.

“No, nope nope nope you get back here. Derek get back here. DAMMIT DEREK, I COMMAND YOU TO GET YOUR SEXY ASS BACK HERE AND BE. MY. MATTRESS!!! Dude, I am your Dom. Obey me!!” Derek just snorted as left the bathroom and made his way up the stairs to locate the kitchen, muttering under his breath that Stiles was a poor host. He obviously wasn’t as quiet as he first thought by the incredulous cry he heard coming from the basement.

Walking into the living room, Derek shivered in remembrance of what had occurred in the room the night before. He would never be able to look at a wicker chair the same again. Luckily for him, the kitchen was attached to the same room so he didn’t have to look far. Unfortunately for him, Stiles had a coffee machine. For a man who just used a kettle and instant coffee, this was akin to asking him to preform brain surgery with a pen.

In the end, Derek got the machine working after an embarrassing amount of time had passed. Taking a seat while wondering when making coffee became a task in technological aptitude, Derek couldn’t help but snort when Stiles shuffled into the room. His hair looked like he had licked a socket while he had the duvet wrapped around himself. It was only now that Derek noticed he had spent the night in a bed which had Spiderman covers.

Groaning, Stiles moved to one of the kitchen chairs before seating himself down and pulling the cover over his head. The only body part that was visible was the hand which appeared from his cocoon to grab a steaming cup and withdrew it back into his lair. Derek could hear the sighs and the slurps as Stiles drank.

“…..you suck, you know that?” The duvet said. Derek responded with a glare.

“Shut your eyebrows up. I can’t even see you but I know you are judging me” Derek may have snorted into his coffee.

Stiles shuffled his protective bed layer so half his face was showing “You know you have nightmares yeah?”

Derek’s hand halted halfway to his mouth, staring at the Dom in surprise and shock. Stiles threw the cover off of him, realising just how blunt he had been “Shit dude I-I didn’t mean it that bad. My brain-to-mouth filter is even worse in the morning. Aw fuck, I’m ruining everything…”

Derek held his hand up to halt the rambling man “Just….how bad was I?”

Stiles paused “….you cried. It wasn’t…you seemed to calm down when I touched you. Again it was your fault that I ended up lying on you. I’m totally going to record your growl when I try to move.”

Derek looked down at his coffee, shame flooding his mind. He had gotten so much better. Well he thought he had. Maybe he was just as bad as before but this time he didn’t have Laura waking him and comforting him after he had one of his dreams.

Stiles softly took hold of his hand “Don’t worry about it. It happens and it is expected. We can….we can work through it tonight? If you want?”

Derek nodded. He knew what he could get like when he had a nightmare. Guilt wracked him every time he had woken up to find Laura with a forming black eye or bruise to her face. They had tried most things but nothing seemed to work, why not try this?

Stiles looked at the Sub with warmth “Good, I would give you a smile but it is too early for human emotion. Let me have another cup of coffee before I attempt to resemble anything close to living.” Stiles held his cup out to Derek, attempting to look as pathetic as possible. It worked.

 

+++

 

After a breakfast made up of fruit and eggs – and a debate on how Stiles promised to cook him breakfast but had failed on his promise by just cooking eggs while donning a fetching apron with the picture of a naked man on the front - Stiles ran Derek through the chores he had to do. Turns out Stiles was a pernickety little fud. Either that or he was doing it deliberately. When making the bed, Spiderman’s face had to be EXACTLY in the centre of the bed or else it just looked wrong. When doing the washing, drying and ironing Derek had to hand wash the slogan t-shirts so the print didn’t fade. He was more offended by the fact Stiles wouldn’t let him even touch his vintage ‘Biker Mice From Mars’ t-shirt. He then went through the upkeep and cleaning of the toys they used during scene play. Stiles looked like he has about to smack Derek when he asked why he couldn’t just use soap and water before Stiles explained why, turned around and called him a heathen as he walked out the room.

Luckily for Derek, it wasn’t difficult to fuck up wiping down a bench, cleaning a ball gag and cock ring then putting them all away. Walking back into the main living room, he saw Stiles seated on the couch going through some paperwork.

The Dom looked up at him “Everything ok?”

Derek nodded, noticing the pillow which had been placed between Stiles’ feet. Stiles looked at the man with an inquisitive face before directing his gaze down to where Derek was looking. “Only if you ask cub. We talked about this”

Derek nodded. He knew he needed to ask, he had agreed to the rules when they were established but after living so long without having to ask anyone for anything he found it was a hard rule to abide by even though he had done it before.

When his parents were alive and then after the fire with Laura, he generally did what he was told. As a child he was quiet, Laura often teased him for being a mommy’s boy. After the fire, Derek felt so lost in hurt and pain he blindly followed Laura and did what she told him to do. She told him to go back to school and he did. She told him to try college and he did. She told him to get back out and date and he did. Stiles raised a brow at Derek’s hesitation and Derek found himself starting to get irritated at the situation.

He knew he was being stupid. He knew he was over reacting but he couldn’t stop the tension building in his gut. He was angry he was struggling to obey one stupid command, angry he couldn’t just ask for something simple, angry that he hadn’t moved on from the person he was when he was 18 and still in the strangle hold of grief. He felt his fists clench in anger, body growing tight with tension as his blood pressure rose.

“CUB! Come here and kneel on the pillow”

Derek didn’t even register movement until his knees hit the velvet of the pillow and Stiles hand started to card through his hair. He gently used the same hand to draw Derek closer before pushing his head down to rest on his thigh. The contact helped to calm Derek, his breathing slowing down as his body began to relax.

“Oh cub, what am I going to do with you.” Stiles sighed. “Do you see now? I won’t give you what you want but what you need. Obviously we are going to have to renegotiate the rule of you asking for things but that’s ok.” Stiles bent forward and cupped Derek’s face, placing a gentle kiss into his hair “Its ok. That’s part of this, trial and error. But I think we are going to have to re-discuss some things.”

Stiles shushed the Sub when he began to tense “No, no nothing bad cub. I think….well we maybe have a bit more to deal with then just your past. If I ask you questions like this can you answer them for me?” Derek nodded, starting to sink into himself as per usual. “Ok, when you get angry or panicked or things get too much who do you talk to?” Derek kept silent, ashamed at his answer.

“Nobody” he whispered.

“Why? You have Peter.”

Derek snorted “Peter is my uncle but…but he is still damaged. He still struggles and I-I don’t want to add to it and make it worse. I caused this situation and he is the one who suffered most…”

Silence hit the room until Stiles broke it with a soft, questioning voice.

“So what do you do when you get upset?”

“I don’t know, ignore it?”

“So you actually haven’t dealt with it. You don’t have an outlet for it?” Derek shook his head and buried it further into Stiles, inhaling his scent.

“Ok cub, here is what I would like to do. Until we are in a better place, until you have settled into yourself a bit I will not make you ask for things outside of scene play. I think I understand now why it is hard for you and to be honest it is something I should have gathered from the person you are out of scene. So we can change the rules. Instead of you asking I will demand instead. We will work on it then hopefully you will feel like it is something you can do a bit later on. For me, I will make sure that I am more attentive to you. You need somebody to just listen to you and that can be me if you want? Listening to someone doesn’t just mean hearing somebody speak; it’s also watching them and being there when they are crying out for help. I should have discussed last night with you, your nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?”

Derek shook his head “Not yet. Please not yet.”

He was shocked when he suddenly had a lap full of Stiles who wrapped his arms tightly around the other.

“That’s ok” The Dom breathed out. “That’s totally ok. We go at your pace, just with a bit of pushing from me. Now, I need to ask you something.” Stiles leaned back as he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist with one arm around his shoulders as the other stroked his face.

“What?”

“You proof-read right? Academic Journals? Are you assigned articles from certain departments or is it general?”

Derek sent the Dom a confused look at the rapid change in topic; Stiles just gave a cheeky smile in reply while shrugging his shoulders.

“Erm…from all over. The point is to check for grammar and spelling errors and to make sure the conversation and writing flows. I also check to see if the topic is easily explained so that somebody with no prior knowledge can still follow and understand the point.” Stiles hummed “Can I ask why….Sir?”

Stiles snorted before giving the sub a quick peck on the lips “Lydia and I are going to set up a hand book for both Doms and Subs. Kind of like a referral book. We found since BDSM came more into the public eye – like with most things – public perception of what we are about can be a lot different to reality. We also found that people abuse it more. They either use bad practice or use it for a cover for abuse. We have a lot of damaged people pass through our doors. Many like Isaac who suffered abuse and are lost or others who tried to join the community and suffered for it. We try to teach people good practice and I would like to think we do good but we, well I feel that we need to educate more on scene play for mental development as well as sexual. Like I did with you when I put you into the sleeping bag.”

“Ok, but why are you asking about my job Sir?”

“Many of the techniques which we can use for mental scene play often come from basic human psychology. We want people to be able to fully understand the science behind the techniques we advise on so they are able to properly decide on what works best for them. The best way to do this is to develop techniques based on academic journals. We can use the research academics do and their results to formulate adequate scene play. Would you be willing to help? You would be paid by the club…”

Derek didn’t even think about his answer “What would you need me to do?”

The Dom gave him another kiss “Help us collect the journals and write a short paragraph on each one so Doms and Subs can easily understand the study. Possibly help refine the book when we are done so it flows and is easy to understand? I struggle to keep to one topic so often my work is disjointed. It can be hard to understand and I always go off on a tangent from the topic I’m supposed to talk about and Lydia is too technical for people to understand. She likes the intricate details and can’t understand when it overwhelms people.”

Derek faltered “…are you asking me because I’m your Sub?”

He was answered with a stern look “No. I am asking you because you are the best person for it. You may be my Sub but this is my business, my life and my passion. I won’t risk that for anything or risk the safety of other people. You understand the lifestyle and you are qualified to do this, that’s why I’m asking you. You have what Lydia and I lack and we have to get this right.”

“I’ll do it. I can get onto journal databases and work on collecting what you need if you point me in the right direction and tell me exactly what you want. I have other journals which I need to read so I can’t be arsing about to try and find things because you both have only given me a rough guide. Tell me exactly what you want and I will do it….and I want to be paid what I would earn if it was a normal task.”

Stiles snorted as he lent in so their foreheads were touching “Have I ever told you it gets me hard when you are all grumpy and straight to the point?”

“You’re not angry that I have my own demands?”

“Business is business, even between us cub. I expect you to stand up for what’s best for you the same way I will do for me. Now if I stay here any longer I will bend you over the table and ram myself inside of you and, unfortunately, I have to finish work for the club. Just kneel and rest against my leg and focus on your breathing.”

Derek wasn’t aware you could fall asleep while kneeling but alas, apparently you can. You can also fall asleep while kneeling and sleep through your Dom drawing a fake moustache on your face. And a monobrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee warning for this chapter: The scene between the two involves restraints, paddling and caning but not in a smut aspect. I repeat, there is no smut!! I'm kinda flying blind on this so it will be interesting to see how it turns out

After Derek woke and yelled at Stiles for being a child while he cleaned his face, he walked in to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Stiles had decided that because they woke up late they could survive without lunch. He also said he didn’t want to wake Derek as he was having too much fun using him as a personal etch-a-sketch. Derek was debating if he could ram the Dom’s pen up his own nose and still get laid during the rest of the weekend.

Stiles had laid out ingredients with which Derek was supposed to use to make dinner and it was safe to say the man’s choices were just as random as the Dom himself. Eventually, Derek had to concede and just wacked everything into a pan to serve with pasta. He thought he had done a fantastic job considering what he had been given to work with. The look on Stiles’ face however proved him wrong.

“You know when you said you cooked for Laura? Was it microwave meals by any chance?”

Derek had upped his plan from using a pen to using a whisk “There is nothing wrong with it.”

Stiles spluttered “….are….are you kidding? Derek it’s…..you have put in nearly everything I had in the kitchen into his meal.”

“You left out the ingredients for me to use!”

“Dude, didn’t mean you had to use everything. It was a selection choice.”

Derek glared at the Dom “You are a moron. You know that right?” Stiles chuffed as he ignored the insult and began eating. In all fairness, the meal was…well it was plain awful but it filled Derek’s heart when Stiles ate it all.

Stiles groaned as he lent back and put his hands across his stomach, stopping when Derek shot him a look “Dude I…I didn’t do anything! Stop looking at me like that! Ok so plan for tonight. Sit and rest for a while then I will set up while you go and get a shower. Would go better if you are semi-relaxed instead of looking like you are mid-stroke because I offended your sensibilities over the fact you can’t cook.”

Derek folded his arms “I thought the point of this was that you were meant to make me feel better and take care of me?”

Stiles snorted “Yeah, but part of that is also telling the truth. Come on man! This is what we do, we bicker and banter! You do something stupid, I mock you for it and you raise your eyebrow at me before we go off and have hot kinky sex. THIS IS WHAT LASTING LOVE IS MADE OF!!”

 

+++

 

As the Dom set Derek up in the equipment for their non-sexy times scene play, the Sub couldn’t help but wonder why he trusted his mental stability to somebody who still used body wash that came in a Gameboy container. And summer fruits shampoo. And who had a rubber duck on the ledge of the bath. But he just shrugged his shoulders; it was a tad too late to wonder now why he seemed to be falling for a six year old trapped in the body of a 29 year old.

Stiles had been right; he had relaxed during the shower. Just to tense up again when he entered the bedroom Stiles had told him to come into after. The Dom said for what they were going to do he wasn’t comfortable doing it in the playroom but would rather do it in his own bedroom.

The room itself had looked like a teenager lived in it. The walls were covered in framed cartoon pictures, a large TV set up opposite the bed complete with an xbox and a hole in the wall where apparently Stiles had gotten a bit too excited when he beat Scott in a game and lost control of his arms. Derek noticed most of all the books which were dotted around the room: so many books about so many different things. A small section of the wall contained pictures of Stiles with other people. All the pictures were surrounding a larger, framed photo of a dark haired child with his Mom and Dad. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the child was Stiles. He looked mostly like his Mom. He would have asked about her but now was not the time or place because Stiles was currently checking the apparatus he had brought in for tonight.

It looked a lot like the bench from the night before but was a lot wider and shorter. The top of the bench was padded rather then left as its natural state and there were cuffs attached to near one of the sides. Two smaller ones with a wider one in the middle of the two. Derek guessed that the smaller ones were for his wrists while the larger was for his neck. Stiles gestured the man over and got him to kneel on a pillow before he folded the man over the bench and strapped him in so the man’s chest was pressed over the top. Once he was secure, Derek rested his face against the bench to calm himself down as Stiles slowly stroked his body.

“Cub, why are we doing his?”

“….emotional release?” he answered as Stiles moved to the other side of the bench so he was in the Subs eye line.

“And what is the principle for us doing it this way?”

“….like crying, pain can be a release.”

“And why do you want the pain cub?”

Derek hesitated “….because I deserve it, because I killed them, because I have – _want_ \- to be punished for it”

Stiles lent forward to give him a peck on the lips “This is different to what we have done before. There is no sexual aspect in this, in what we are doing. I need you to listen to me carefully cub because I don’t want this to go wrong and for both of our safety we need to be honest and open. For this scene and any we do after which are the same as this I won’t be asking for your colour. I will only stop for a safeword. You can give me yellow if you need a break but nothing other than a safeword will stop this. I want you to fight it. Fight the pain, fight the emotion. Shout, fight, scream do whatever. Just don’t hold anything in ok?”

Derek nodded, unable to speak. He was nervous; there was no two ways about it. Stiles pressed another kiss to his lips before he stood and walked out of Derek’s eye line. He heard a draw opening before Stiles came back into his line of vision, holding a thick wooden paddle with holes in it.

“You know what this is cub?” Derek nodded the best he could due to the restraints “The holes, it allows for a more streamline swing, harder hit. It is going to hurt more than the spanking. Is that ok?”

“I need it” Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded, running his hand through the Subs hair before he retreated. Derek breathed heavily, waiting for the first hit. But it didn’t happen. Not until his breathing started to even out again. He heard the smack of the paddle on his flesh before he felt it: pain radiating from the spot. Unlike with the spanking, Stiles gave no respite in the beginning but levied hit upon hit on Derek’s growingly tender backside.

The Sub started to squirm when he felt the signs that he had before, the pain transitioning into pleasure. The sweet warmth spreading from his ass to fill his body: his dick growing harder with each hit. The pain was more – as Stiles had said – but Derek felt him starting to slide into his space. No, no that wasn’t the point.

“Y-yellow, Sir. Please yellow”

The hits immediately stopped as Derek heard the paddle drop to the floor and watched as Stiles reappeared in front of him, clasping the Subs face.

“Why do you need to stop cub?” he asked in a sweet voice, contradicting the actions he was just administrating.

“Its….Sir it’s not right. I like it too much.”

Stiles chuffed “Ah looks like I got a little pain slut on my hands. Very good cub, we are going to have a lot of fun with that but you are right, pleasure is not the point of this. You are so good for me my sweet cub.” Derek wanted to preen at the complement, this time not caring when Stiles laughed at the Sub’s smile. “Very well cub, I can rectify my method. It’s part of this, changing to suit our needs and I think I know what I can use instead.”

Stiles smiled as he turned away and replaced the paddle and removing another object. Derek tried to jump back when he realised Stiles had replaced the paddle with a cane.

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asked, not taking his eyes off the long stick.

“Yes” Derek answered with no hesitation.

“Then trust me to keep you safe, to give you what you need.”

This time when Stiles struck, Derek felt no pleasure. He couldn’t help but exhale a pained grunt, the impact hitting deeper than either a hand or a paddle could reach. It felt to him like the cane was hitting him down to the bone, bruising him deeper than before. He briefly wondered if the pain from the cane could hit him as deep as the pain of his family did. This time he cried out when Stiles struck again, right on the flash of his ass. Derek counted each hit, it took three more for the tears to roll down his face and another four before Derek started to fight his restraints.

“Fuck…Stiles…Sir please stop. No more.”

The response was another strike, transforming the yell into a scream.

“ARHG STOP! FUCKING STOP”

By time Derek stopped counting, he couldn’t stop crying out.

“NO STILES. IT HURTS! STOP, STOP, STOP!”

He fought, cried and screamed for what felt like years. His body was tense as he strained against the cuff’s as the pain cut into him: as the anger and hurt rose to the surface until all he could do was scream and cry it out. At first he was angry at the pain, the constant hits which never seemed to let up but as the hits increased, he didn’t know what he was angry at anymore. Just like with the spanking – where it seemed that one hit sent him over the precipice of pleasure – the same happened this time. All Derek felt was pain until one random hit connected and it seemed like everything he had built up flew out of him with one heart-breaking sob. He had crossed a threshold but instead of feeling like he was flying, he felt exhausted and spent.

“Crescent…..Sir. No m-more” Derek said in a shaky whisper, speech hiccupping with broken sobs. His eyes felt swollen with tears as he heard Stiles drag something behind Derek before pressing himself up behind Derek’s body – the Doms chest to the Subs back. He quickly undid the buckles before gently wrapping his arms around the man and drawing him back to lie on something soft on the ground. Still Derek cried. Cried for everything he had lost and everything he had done. And Stiles just held him as Derek shouted and wept himself horse before giving into exhaustion.

 

+++

 

When Derek came back to consciousness, he felt more tired than he had ever done before. It took effort to simply open his eyes, feeling the now dry tracks the tears had left on his face. Before he could even formulate a thought, a bottle of water was placed in front of him. Derek willingly opened his mouth for anything to quell the slight pain in his throat. After drinking the whole bottle, it was removed and an arm wrapped itself around his chest: pulling him further into the lap of his Dom. Derek deeply inhaled as a hand softly stroked the side of his face.

It took him longer then he would like to admit to regain sense. Lazily wiping his eyes of sleep and dried tears, he noticed that they were not on the bed like he had always woken up on after a scene but rather were on the floor at the foot of said bed. Wrinkling his brow in confusion, he heard a soft chuckle from above him.

“Before we started I set up a blow up bed underneath the actual bed. I didn’t think we would be able to make it there so I figured we could have some comfort on the floor. How are you feeling?”

Derek sighed “Drained, shattered but….lighter I think? I don’t know, everything is a mess.”

“It’s to be expected. It happens when you let out a lot of emotion. Go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

Like usual, Derek did what his Dom asked. He fell asleep to his Dom whispering to him "Its not your fault". It was only later that Derek would realise Stiles had been saying it from the moment Derek had safeworded out the scene.


	16. Chapter 16

This time when Derek roused he felt wide awake: a shocking contrast to the time before. He also awoke to the smell of coffee and an absent Dom. Derek stood on shaky legs and slowly made his way to the kitchen to view his Dom - the man who took him apart so skilfully last night – singing into a cucumber. Stiles flung the cucumber across the room when he realised Derek was watching him before turning to face the sub, a nice red blush covering his face.

“I’m not sorry. It was either a cucumber or a carrot and I like big things near my mouth….oh god why? WHY do I say these things?! Anyway sit down and get some breakfast. Or actually don’t, shit sorry I forgot. Oh man, turn around and lemme see, I put cream on you last night but it will still sting. Is it bad that I hope you’re still marked? Oh that would be perfect. Well not for you when you need to sit. But I think I have one of those pillows with the hole in the middle for when you damage your ass….ok from the look on your face I will take an educated guess and say you are not up for that.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he turned around, ignoring the whooping coming from the other man. He stumbled as he was roughly spun around and caught the Dom as he jumped and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Thinking quickly, Derek folded his arms below Stiles’ ass to keep the man held up and opened up when Stiles pressed a sloppy kiss onto him. He couldn’t help but wince when the Dom’s legs brushed against his tender cheeks but couldn’t bring himself to drop the now writhing Dom from his arms.

Stiles finally broke the kiss, looking down at the Sub “Fuck cub you have no idea how hard it makes me to see my mark on you. You know I always wanted to try and spank a sub so my marks form a pattern. I was thinking of trying to make a heart. We would need practice. Lots and lots of practise but I would totally be down with making you wear ass-less chaps when we hit the club so everybody could see it…”

Derek tried to cut off the rambling by removing one of his hands from underneath Stiles to roughly bring his lips back down to his own, trying to lick into the still moving mouth which was now rambling about leather thongs. Derek gave up when Stiles started to ramble about see through underwear. He dropped him on the floor when the words “I suppose I could just take you around bollock naked” were uttered, ignoring the inventive insults which were being flung his way when he picked up his cup of coffee and walked into the living room.

Derek stood at the large window and gazed at the view. It was nice but had nothing on the night time. He didn’t know how long he was stood there for before he was roused from his thoughts by Stiles entering the room, the man setting down a plate of fruit before lying down on the couch and raising his hand for Derek to join.

“Just a minute” the Sub replied before walking to the bedroom and picking up something before walking back and joining Stiles on the couch: his back pressed to Stiles front as the Dom was pressed to the back of the couch. Derek arranged the ever present batman blanket over the two of them before he settled himself down in his Dom’s arms.

“You want to talk about last night? It was quite intense for you so talking might help you process.”

Derek sighed “Have chores to do. We can talk after?”

He felt rather then saw Stiles shaking his head “No chores today cub. Not after a scene like that. You need a day to….decompress after an emotional scene. Well that’s how I prefer to do it. Aftercare is important after a normal scene but I prefer to extend it depending on what we do. So settle down Grumpy McGrumppants, we are gonna be here all day. Now, how do you feel?”

Derek had to think for a while “I’m….I’m ok I think. I don’t know. I feel not as tight if that makes sense? I don't feel as...I feel more relaxed, like there was a band wrapped around my chest but its slackened a little“

“It’s to be expected I guess. It will take a while for things to sort of sort themselves out but it’s a start. I hope that once you release the guilt or just….process what happened eventually you can begin to properly comprehend the events. When you do that, then you will realise it wasn’t your fault. But there is no point me just telling you that because you won’t believe it so this is us taking a pro-active step. We play this by ear otherwise it won’t work. This is new to both of us so we go at our own pace and do our own thing.”

“But does it make me weak? I mean people have gone through worse than this and they don’t have to have it beaten into them. Maybe I am just….I don’t know, wired wrong. I must be to have done what I did, to need to have this done.”

Derek felt Stiles arms tighten around him “Not at all. We are all different and we all work differently and have different needs. I mean if you think something’s wrong with you, there is also something wrong with me, Lydia, Scott and everyone else. Everybody is a little different but it just means there are plenty of others in the world who are just like you.”

Derek was quiet for a moment, wanting to table this discussion for a while “Tell me about yourself.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing because I totally know what you are doing so I hope you understand I know what you are doing. Alright, Stiles Stiles Stiles, what is there to say about Stiles? My dad’s a sheriff – don’t look at me like that, I was an amazing child - and my mom was a chef. She was the one who taught me how to cook and when she passed away I raided her cookbooks and made Dad eat my attempts. She was such a health freak dude so it was only fitting in carrying on her tradition of making Dad eat salad. Did alright at school, was smart but I had issues with mom then ADHD but I got by. Usual story got bullied then explored when I moved away.”

“Does your dad know? About your lifestyle?”

Stiles snorted “Yeah, it would be impossible to keep it from him. Man found my pot-stash in half an hour when I was sixteen. Really though he was more surprised when I told him I was bi than when I told him what clientele my new club catered to. But he still helped me come up with the cash so all’s good I guess.”

“He didn’t care?”

“He said I was always a bit weird so it wasn’t a surprise that I was into weird stuff. As long as he doesn’t hear about it he doesn’t care. That’s been his mantra since I was seven when I tried to spray paint Scott’s house pink.”

Derek turned around so he was facing Stiles, shifting down so his face was pressed to Stiles’ shoulder “It’s nice you and Scott are so close.”

Stiles hesitated “…not as close as we once were but yeah, it’s good.”

“How do you mean?”

“Just what I said. He is still my bro from another hoe – Not that Melissa is a hoe, oh god never tell her I said that. She will legit murder me. I love her man!! We just, Scotty boy and I grew up I guess. We have different priorities then we did when we were sixteen. At the end of the day he has Allison and Isaac and I have the club and you. We make time for each other and we see each other at work all the time but we both know that other people come first. If Scott has problems, Allison and Isaac will always be the first ones he will go to and that’s…that’s how it should be. And it’s ok. I’m ok with that. Took me a while to accept it and it made me angry for a while but I had to let it go in the end. I…I understand now, what it’s like to want to put somebody else first and to have somebody that you want around all the time”

Derek raised his head “Did you not have that with Lydia?”

“I suppose. I think we were just so young when we hooked up that it was first-love syndrome. We weren’t…it was my fault I guess. I had built her up to be something she wasn’t so in the end when I finally got the girl I was always going to be left disappointed. In my head she was perfect but nobody is. It was good while it lasted but we work better as friends. Even if she is with douche-bag Whittemore. Seriously dude, I one day may rip his throat out and ram it down his throat with my fist. So, yeah. There you go.”

Derek hummed as he just lay there, inhaling Stiles’ scent and listening to his voice as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. They spent the rest of the day talking. Well Stiles talked, Derek listened.

It wasn’t until Stiles elbowed him that the Sub realised that he hadn’t been listening as well as he had thought “So I was thinking, we are doing a charity night at the club next weekend. Fancy dress and all that. Would you….do you think you would like to go? With me I mean. Or alone I suppose. You will still be allowed in even if you are not with me. But I would like you to go with me. Like as my official Sub? Or just as we are if it’s too much for you. But yeah, if you go by yourself could you not, like, hook up with anyone? Or you can do, if you want. No pressure. Oh for fucks sake I swear I’m normally better than this.”

“If I say yes will you stop?”

“Yes, yes oh god yes.”

“Fine.”

“Promise? Promise you will go with me?”

“For the love of god Stiles I said yes.”

“Awesome. I have the perfect costume for you.”

“Not going naked Stiles.”

“……I may need some time to get the perfect costume for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for all the comments and all the support! It is amazing! (I actually squealed when I was on the Sterek Tumblr tag and I saw my fic had been rec'd by another blog - AMAZING!!)

“So is this a kinky fancy dress night?”

It was Tuesday night and Stiles and Derek were back at the bar to discuss the details of the charity night. The rest of Sunday had carried on much like it had earlier in the day: Talking, napping and take away. Derek had learnt more about Stiles and Stiles kept coming up with highly inappropriate ideas for costumes. Derek drew the line at the mention of high heels and suspenders. For once, they had ended the night with no scene play but instead watched a film before heading to bed and falling straight to sleep.

Derek actually found it nice – a bit of domesticity which had been missing from his life since Laura’s death. Just from that one night Derek realised how much he simply missed coming home to love, warmth and family. He liked the kink but he also liked normality. Once Stiles had dropped him home on Monday morning Derek realised that - for him - a 24/7 D/s relationship was probably not the best thing for him or wasn’t what he really wanted. He wanted both but in equal quantities: a normal home life with instances of kink and submission. As he sat down to catch up on the work he had missed, he thought about his own personality and how it fit into the life style. Yes he did like the fact that his Dom could take everything away until all that was left was them and yes he did like the fact the control was also taken away and he made Stiles happy by giving him it. But at the end of the day, Derek knew fine well he was too bone-headed and stubborn to let somebody have that control all the time, every day. He had fought too hard to gain some form of life for somebody to completely take it away: for him to have to constantly answer to someone else.

But Derek had decided to talk to Stiles about it after the charity night as they apparently had a lot to prepare for. While the situation between the two men was still in its early stages, Derek was going as Stiles’ Sub. He was representing the Dom and in that aspect he needed to act appropriately. He didn’t want to show Stiles up in his own club and he certainly did not want to embarrass him.

Stiles hooted deafeningly “Actually no. Not everything we do it kink so the fancy dress aspect is a normal. But it will be predominantly BDSM and club members and there will be live shows and performances.”

“Stiles I don’t….I don’t think I will fit in to what’s expected.”

Stiles leaned back in his chair, regarding the Sub “Ok explain”

Derek huffed “Look, I know what Subs are like in these situations. Quiet, pliant - well submissive. I know what I’m like in social situations and I don’t…Stiles I don’t think I can be a Sub who can be passive to other people. Like….I heard Subs aren’t supposed to make eye contact with Doms no matter what the situation or, or can’t talk until they are addressed and I’m not sure if that is something I can do, be like that for other people. I don’t mind doing it with you: it’s something between us but I’m not sure about taking that part of us and putting out in public.”

Stiles seemed to be considering his words before he replied “Throughout all this, we developed what we do and how we play to suit us. I know what your perception is of going out in public and I do understand because it is like that for many D/s relationships when they go out in public. I have found a lot of Doms like obedient Subs because it reflects on them. I think we also know that I don’t give a flying fuck what people think of me most of the time. If I did there would have been days in school where I never got out of bed because I am well aware of what kind of impression I give. I like you for you. The submissive side and the moody side: they are both a part of you but I agree: there are sides of you that I want to keep between us. I have no desire to make you a different person and I know that being passive is not you. And fuck it, it’s my club. My Sub can act however he fucking wants within reason.”

Derek nodded, still a little confused by what he was supposed to do. His eyes widened in surprise when Stiles placed a box onto the table and pushed it towards Derek. Opening it, he saw it was another collar. Just like his training collar, this one was also black with buckles but instead of having embroidery above the D ring, this one had a blue tag attached to it. Looking closer at the engraving Derek snorted a laugh at the inscription of _‘Property of Stilinski, bitches’_.

“What?! Come on, it’s me! What else did you expect? Ok so I call this a Probation Collar. Some Doms use it, some don’t. It basically means we are on the way to becoming something serious but we are not quite there yet. In public, it basically means other Doms better stay the fuck away from you. Sometimes when these collars are given out it comes with a time stipulation – like they will give it to a Sub for 6 months then they will negotiate and see how they will take it from there but it’s not how I do it. For me, putting a time stipulation on things can force development where as I like to let things flow naturally. If and when we want to be serious and properly committed we will do it because we want to, not because it’s come to the end of our designated time. It’s like saying ‘Oh we will stay together for two years then we will either get married or not’. Normal relationships don’t work like that and despite what many think, D/s relationships are not wholly removed from vanilla ones.”

Derek answered the Dom simply by taking his old collar off and replacing it with the new one, receiving a bright smile in return.

“Fuck wow, ok, fuck I can’t believe I have actually done this. Who would have thought I would ever get this far with anyone! Right need to focus now. Ok charity night. Ok first I will go through the general rules this club has for events such as this then what I would like you to do. Don’t worry, I want you to be yourself – we just need to figure out what works best for both of us. This is a list of rules we expect everyone to abide by when they are in the club. Most of these were established with the club for protection to everyone.” Stiles handed Derek a piece of paper which had the clubs letter head on the top.

 

 

 

 

___

 

Public Event rules:

  1.        Do not touch other people’s Doms/Subs or other’s property
  2.        Do not interrupt if someone is playing – wait until the scene is over before you ask questions.
  3.        Do not walk into a play scene – especially if on the main stage (Separate rules for main play)
  4.        Do not assume that you can join in
  5.        Do not assume that all submissive’s or slaves are subservient to everyone in the room – the majority are not and anybody flouting this rule and the individual will be left to deal with the consequences from angry partners.
  6.        Do not assume that all Dominants are there for everyone to get played with.
  7.        Do not assume that someone wearing a collar is owned but keep in mind types of collars Subs are wearing
  8.        Do not assume that someone not wearing a collar is not owned.
  9.        Do not assume that all females in the room are submissive and all males are dominant.
  10.        Do not assume that smaller members are subs and larger ones are dominant
  11.        Remember your manners.
  12.        Do not play under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol.
  13.        Harassment of patrons and excessive rough play that has not been consented to by BOTH participants is forbidden.



 

These rules are NON-NEGOTIABLE and anybody found in violation of any of these will be removed.

 

___

 

 

 

 

Stiles waited until Derek had finished with the rules “See? The rules we have at the club do not impact on the Subs behaviour to others or set a way for them to act – that’s up for interpretation and as long as you are polite or act within reason there are no problems. But I will be the same with you as I am with everyone else. You will abide by the rules, no exceptions. I can and will help you figure out how to act but these rules are hard limits. I will not cave on them. I have responsibility to you but also to everyone who steps foot in this club…..aw shit, fuck, fuck, shit I’m such a bellend. Right we have something else we need to talk about. Shit I can’t believe I forgot. Derek, you know this charity night?”

Derek nodded, wondering what had got Stiles so wound up.

“Derek, Allison is going with Scott and Isaac.”

For once the Dom was quiet, willing to wait for Derek to voice his own thoughts. It took a few minutes for Derek to clear his throat “Ok. That’s ok. I meant what I said in the car and I stand by it. I will be nice to her but I don’t want to hear anything about Kate or the fire. I mean it Stiles, one word and I will turn and walk out.”

Stiles held his hands out “Hey I meant it as well, we all go at your pace but…thank you for even considering meeting her. Let’s not dwell on that now; I think it’s one of those things that if you let yourself think about it you will just think of reasons why you shouldn’t do it and I really think this is something that will do you good. For you to realise that you have people who aren’t close to you who are on your side. Right: Sub rules. I will just go through what I would like then you can say what you agree or disagree with. First and foremost, I would like you to be respectful. I know with your face that may be an issue but try to keep the eyebrow movement to a minimum and we should be ok. I don’t mind friendly banter, but arguing with me is a no-no. At the end of the day, it IS my club and I do need a bit of a reputation to do this. If people see my Sub being a brat and ignoring me, how am I expected to be able to control Doms who are being inappropriate or what not? If I do something you don’t agree with, wait for the right time and tell me respectfully. Think of it like….like a work dinner. You go with your partner and you represent him. Same here. All this shit about the Sub walking behind the Dom is not something I generally do. You were very clear, we are equals. Even in public play, we are still equals and I won’t have my partner walking behind me. You walk next to me, side by side as that’s what we are about.”

Derek couldn’t help the small smile that played across his face. It was one thing saying they were equals but it was another to show it.

Stiles mimicked his look “Aw Cub, I need to get you to smile more. Ok, there are different ways to address other Subs and Doms. This is the tricky part as you need to be respectful to them and the way they want to interact but without going against what is right for us. So generally, if you are presented with another Sub – not Isaac because he is different – again it’s just all about respect. Like you are an extension of me, the other Sub is an extension of their Dom. I would be angry if someone else’s Sub was rude to you and I don’t want that for you. Don’t get in the way between another Sub and Dom, its rude and you wouldn’t like it if somebody did it to us. Generally most of the Subs are nice and could probably answer any of your questions you have better than I could. When you are talking to another Dom, Subs will normally address them as either ‘Sir’ or ‘Mister’ or sometimes ‘Master’. As we use Sir in scene play I would like you to use ‘Mister’. Again it’s all about respect. In public I generally don’t like to leave my Subs alone, again mainly for safety and I can’t see myself changing that for you. In fact I will probably be more protective as you are properly mine. Obviously if a Dom tells you to address them by their proper name only, you can do so. Most importantly if a Dom is being disrespectful or harassing you, I expect – no – demand you tell them to fuck off. I don’t care about respect in that case. You are MY Sub and this is MY club and I will not tolerate anyone being a dick to you. But if I find out you deliberately provoked them I won’t be happy. Ok do you have any issues or concerns?”

Derek tilted his head. To him, Stiles rules for behaviour were all valid. He explained the theory behind each one so his Sub could fully understand why he wanted Derek to act the way he did and honestly Derek couldn’t fault any of it. But he still had some concerns of his own.

“I agree with the rules and I will….do my best to abide by them but, well we both know I’m not the best in social settings. Most of my time was spent with Peter and Laura and I…well I didn’t have anyone I would consider a friend. When I tried to make an effort with people it backfired so now I don’t really like being around people. My job is perfect for me because I don’t have to be around others. Since Laura it’s only ever been me and Peter. Just…please don’t abandon me.”

When Stiles replied with a determined and forceful “I won’t” Derek had to wonder if he meant that he wouldn’t abandon him for the night or it had a deeper meaning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of chapter contains a swing, face fucking, gags and edging. Thought it was time to bring a wee bit of drama to this bad boy!

“Ok tonight cub I was thinking about your list. So many things I want to do to you that I actually spend my days planning how I can twist and mould you until you are a mess. It made me so hard when you were in my playroom, like it was made just for you. Tell me cub, look up and tell me what you see: what you think we are going to be playing with today?”

Derek did as he was told, chest heaving when he realised what they were going to do this time “A s-swing Sir.”

Stiles carded his hand though his kneeling Subs hair “Very good cub. Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction to it when you saw mine at the weekend. This one here is the same as the one at home. There are straps for your arms and ankles so you are spread out wide for me. Colour?”

“Green, Sir” Derek would like to think that the fact he was as hard as a rock and leaking like a tap would be answer enough. He watched as Stiles went to his bag and grabbed a load of items before placing them in front of Derek.

“You have been such a good cub for me and I’m seriously impressed on how quick you have picked things up so as a reward you can choose one of these objects for us to use in a scene. Because I am totally a giver like that.” Derek had already decided as soon as the items had been placed on the floor – eyes never once leaving the ring gag. Picking it up, he wordlessly handed it to his Dom.

Looking at the gag, Stiles coolly regarded the other “And why did you pick this one cub?”

Derek hesitated before forming the words “I….I like the gags Sir. They, well they help me remember who I am, that I’m yours. I really like them but I like you fucking my mouth as well. Sir.”

Stiles swore under his breath, using his free hand to press into his crotch “Shit cub, one day we are seriously going to just do a scene based on dirty talk. Or maybe I’m going to make you wear one of these all day…” Derek couldn’t hold in the groan, dick pulsing at the image.

Stiles knelt in front of him as he pressed a bell into Derek’s hand “Same rules as last time. Ring or drop the bell if you want to stop. One last time before I put this in, colour?”

“Green Sir” Derek panted before opening his mouth wide as Stiles fitted the gag. Derek tested it as the Dom fastened the buckle around his head. The ring stopped Derek from being able to close his mouth and held it open. He felt embarrassment colour his face when he realised the ring also meant that he had difficulty in swallowing: meaning drool and spit were starting to run over the gag and down his chin.

Stiles grabbed the hand that was making its way up to wipe the subs face off “No cub, I like it. I don’t know what it is, maybe it’s me reverting back to my youth with all the porn but I like it when your face is spit slick. Hmm think I will add my own marking to your face after this. Just sit back while you hang, slowly stroking myself until I come all over you. Fuck it; I might just do that now. Or I might just grab your face and fuck your mouth till you can’t even think straight. Until my dick is soaking.”

With that, Stiles clutched Derek’s hair and brought the Subs face to his crotch, grinding himself into the man. Derek moaned, feeling his own dick leak more as Stiles chuckled at him from above “Fuck cub, you really like this man-handling thing don’t you? Bet you would love it if I forced you down on the bed, took everything from you as I held you down so you couldn’t move.”

By this time Derek was so lost in his own space he didn’t even realise he was grinding his own crotch into Stiles’ leg, relishing the feeling of the leather against his own skin. He only noticed that Stiles had freed himself when the Dom fed his latex-covered dick through the gag until the tip of his dick touched the back of Derek’s throat. The sub gagged as the Dom pulled back, watching as his spit covered dick left the pliant Sub’s mouth before he pushed himself back in. Grabbing the Sub’s head and holding it still, Stiles begin to thrust into the warm wet mouth, spit covering his own dick as rolling down to his balls. With each thrust, the Dom drove harder and deeper until all Derek could feel was loss everything the man left his mouth. After one last thrust, the Dom roughly brought Derek’s head to him, nose hitting his pubic bone as Stiles gave a loud moan as he came.

Stiles had to use Derek’s head as a stand as his body shook in aftershock, giving his own moan when he looked down to the Subs face “F-Fuck cub. You look fucking debauched. Your face is covered man, all because of me and what we have done. Fuck fuck get on the swing, Jesus Christ get your sexy ass on that swing.”

Derek stood on shaky legs and slowly made his way over as Stiles tied off the condom and threw it in a nearby bin. If Derek had been in the right frame of mind he would have chuckled how he resembled a dear on ice with his movements – well a dear with a killer hard on. Sliding his body onto the swing, he was surprised at how stable he felt. The fabric supported the majority of his back and had a smaller harness to support his head. His body was on an incline so he had a clear view of his own lower body and of the Dom who was currently stood between his legs.

“Ok cub, I’m going to remove your gag ok?” Derek resolutely shook his head; he wanted it to stay on – liking it too much. The Dom shushed him, moving to his head and stroked the side of his face “I am going to replace it with a smaller ball gag. I don’t want you to be in this position with this type of gag because you might choke with you being semi-upright. With the smaller gags like this one and the one we used in my play room you can swallow easier and it’s safer. Trust me?”

Derek nodded and worked with Stiles to remove the ring gag, keeping his mouth open for the smaller one. Once that one was attached, Stiles placed a small kiss onto Derek’s cheek and checked the Sub still held the bell firmly in his hand “Ok I’m going to attach you to the restraints now.” Derek watched as his arms were stretched above him and strapped then as the action was repeated with his ankles. His body was now in a star-shaped position but with each limb raised higher than his own body. Knowing he was safe with his Dom, Derek relaxed and sank back into the apparatus.

It felt amazing, the suspension and the soft touches Stiles periodically lavished on his skin. Derek welcomed the flying feeling, made so much more real by the swing as Stiles gently made it rock. He could feel the pre-come pooling on his stomach, flinching slightly when a wet tongue pressed against his skin to lap up the fluid before making its way up to his nipple. He flinched as the Doms mouth clamped down on the raised flesh, biting hard and harder until the Sub was writhing and moaning before repeating the action with the other one.

“Do you know what I love most about you? Apart from your eyes. Your dick. Fuck me cub it is glorious. I swear down that one day, I’m just going to worship it. See how many times I can make you come in the space of a few hours until you are crying. Until you can’t come anymore because your balls hurt so much.”

Derek cried out behind the gag. It was like the Dom was in his head, voicing his thoughts.

He whimpered when all touch was gone and Stiles walked away only to come back with a stool and a bottle of lube. He placed the chair between Derek’s legs before taking a seat and squirting lube onto his hands before covering both.

“Cub this is edging. It means that I will tease you and drive you crazy for as long as I want but you cannot come. I physically won’t let you. The point is that when you do eventually come the build-up and the anticipation will blow your mind. Its amazing cub and I can’t wait to show you just how good it can be.”

Derek moaned when a slick hand wrapped around his leaking dick, sliding upwards with a firm grip before twisting as it reached his head before he let go, repeating the action with his other hand so as Derek never had a moment where there wasn’t a hand on his dick. His body because slick with sweat, feeling it run down his body as he tried to take in deep lungful’s of breath. Derek gave a muffled groan as he felt the pressure build up, reaching closer and closer to his peak. Just as he neared the edge – where one more touch would set him off – Stiles removed his hand and reached down to pull Derek’s balls away from his body and waited. Derek groaned as his dick slapped back onto his belly, the pressure of his climax receding. Only to be built back up as Stiles resumed his actions only to again let go when Derek reached the edge. Time lost meaning, all that mattered to Derek was the raise then fall of his pleasure – frustration building but acknowledging that it was Stiles who had the control.

Throughout it all, Stiles spoke to him in a soft, low set voice “You know I love these swings? First time I was in one I fell asleep. Even now at home I sometimes I take a nap in my swing. Fucking comfortable man. Fuck cub you really are flying high. I can see it in your eyes. You know it’s been two hours? Two hours of me teasing you, controlling you. Bet I could stop for a few minutes and you wouldn’t even notice. But no, I want to see you fly apart.”

Derek felt tears starting to well in his eyes, everything becoming on the edge of too much. He didn’t know what he wanted but he wanted it now. The bliss was astonishing, the build-up intense but he began to feel that he was starting to become stretched too thin. Finally, when he thought he couldn’t survive it anymore, he heard those magic words “Come now cub”.

Derek screamed behind the gag when he let go, finally able to release the pent up emotions and frustration as it transferred to mind-numbing pleasure until he felt empty. He registered Stiles soothing him through the tremors and the stilted sobs as Derek slowly started to come down. The batman blanket was thrown over him as the arm restraints were slowly unclasped. When Stiles tried to remove the gag, Derek again moved his head.

“Ok, its ok cub, we will leave it on until you want to remove it. Shh its ok, you’re ok. You’re safe and loved. Edging like this is intense but you will be fine and I am here for you.”

Derek settled himself down and waited for his body and mind to calm, secure in the knowledge that Stiles was there. He was all ways there for Derek.

 

 

+++

 

The Sub was relaxing on the couch in Stiles’ living room as he read through the last journal he had to complete before the weekend. Like last weekend, again he was staying again at the Dom’s house. However instead of excitement, this time he was filled with just nerves. Tonight was the night of the charity event and Stiles was currently in his own room sorting out the last details of their costumes. He wouldn’t tell Derek what they were and Derek tried to banish the thoughts of Stiles making him wear a thong. No, just no.

The end of their scene played out just as they had before. Stiles had comforted and held the Sub as he calmed down and helped him to the bed before they fell asleep. After they woke, they got food before Stiles drove him home. It was nice, a sort of routine they had established and Derek was comforted slightly by how they had that consistency in their partnership. It confused the Sub at times: how he liked the routine in their relationship but also he liked the anticipation and unknown that came into play when they were in a scene. It was a blatant contradiction but then again he supposed Stiles and him were just as big of a contradiction. In normality they were very different people – like water and oil - but in scene play they fit together. It was in those scenes where they found a common link between the two of them: a way to make it work.

When he was younger and was just beginning to learn about girls and boys and began puberty he often asked his parents about what made a couple special, how did you know you had met the right one? His dad had often told him that opposites attract whereas his mom told him that feelings between two people develop over mutual attraction and interests. The answers confused him: you couldn’t have both in one relationship but now Derek was finding out that you could. He had it with Stiles.

“So what is this night for anyway? What’s the charity?” Derek shouted to Stiles, cringing when he heard a loud bang followed by a yip.

“Well it is for two charities. Scott and I couldn’t agree so we decided to split the funds 50/50. Scott’s half is going to a wildlife conservation near the border to Canada. They just got a new pack of wolves and they are fundraising to widen their boundaries so the pack can expand and my half is going towards a domestic violence centre which specialises for male abuse victims. When I was at school I did some volunteering with different outreach programs and was….disappointed with what little help there was for male victims. Well I think there needs to be more support of the help given to ALL victims but I found many places weren’t ready to deal with males. Many tried to reach out to them as they would a woman and I believe that it needs to be different. In general society, gender roles are different and those differences need to be accommodated for.”

Derek paused “Can I ask why you volunteered for domestic abuse?”

Stiles walked out the room clutching a pile of clothes “My mom was a victim before she met my dad. He was the arresting officer when a neighbour called the police on her ex-boyfriend. After he was charged, he worked with her and directed her to the right people. Think it was about a year after they ran into each other at a conference about abuse and never really left each other. Domestic violence for me is again about control. The abuser tries to control the abusee by enforcing their dominance and taking control but in a very wrong way. It was through this that I began to look into BDSM: to see if it was code word for abuse as at that time I was very into D.V issues but instead I found something different. A loving and accepting community so far removed from abuse that the two should never be uttered in the same sentence. Yeah you do get some who go too far and some parts of the community aren’t perfect, but then people don’t level the same accusations at vanilla relationships that probably have more instances of D.V then we do. If people want to get picky, in our community if word gets out you are an abuser posing as a Dom then you are very quickly blacklisted. I heard about a Dom who was done for D.V against his Sub in San Francisco and places in Washington had put a ban on him playing and had gone as far as warning all the local Subs to stay away from him. In vanilla relationships you get a warning or a fine or a small stint in jail. If anything typically the BDSM community takes D.V more seriously than the general populace. As a Dom, I feel like it is my role to protect people who are more...hmm...susceptible because they have submissive tendencies. The same way my dad feels like it is his role as a sheriff to protect people who are susceptible to crime and violence. For me, a partnership, a relationship is about protection and respect. That’s all I know because that’s all I grew up with and is something that I want in my relationship. Luckily it is something we have in spades. Now shut up and tell me what you think…” Stiles stated as he held up the two costumes for tonight.

“Gambit and Slipstream? Expected worse to be honest. And don’t tell me to shut up, barely get a word in edgeways with you.” Derek concluded before he raised the journal again to carry on reading.

Stiles ripped the paper from his grip no less than 20 second later, leaving Derek in realistic fear of paper cuts “…Wha….WHAT?!? YOU KNOW WHAT CHARACTERS THESE COSTUMES COME FROM?!?”

Derek sighed “Yes Stiles. Believe it or not I’m not a Neanderthal. Give me back my work.”

Stiles threw the paper at Derek before the Dom regarded him with a suspicious look “It’s like I don’t even know you anymore” before he turned and walked back into the bedroom, only stopping when Derek raised his voice in his direction

“I’m gambit.”

“DAMMIT DEREK!”

 

+++

 

Derek had to admit as they walked from the car to the club that Stiles looked nice in his costume. The skin-tight red and blue ensemble hugged him in all the right places – even if he refused to wear a blond wig. Derek was also happy to admit that Stiles had probably chosen the right costume for him. The brown jacket was warn but light and most of all covered the – also – skin tight purple and black material of the lycra material he wore underneath. The headband was annoying him a bit but Stiles argued it covered the eyebrows of doom so it could work in their favour.

Walking into the club, Derek realised he had never set foot in this part of the building before and for all intents and purposes, it looked just like a normal club which had been decked out for an event. Buffet tables were lined out with various types of food, booths were set up for people to sit and talk while waiter circulated the room with trays full of drinks and appetisers. It was only when Derek looked closely did he realise that the waiters were dressed as wolves, complete with furry tails sticking out of their backsides.

He heard Stiles scoff next to him “Yeah the assless chaps and the tail plugs were totally my idea. Scott isn’t happy that I ‘degraded his charity’ but fuck it.” Stiles entwined their hands before pulling him further into the room, greeting people here and there. “So the bar is free. People get drunk and they are more likely to donate. Our dungeon is open but we have security to make sure the drunkards don’t get to go in and play. Most people here are from the club, others have been invited from other ones so we need to watch them and see how they go. Just because we are strict on rules doesn’t mean others are. Oh Scotty boy saved us some seats, let’s go.”

The Dom didn’t give him much of a chance to reply before he yanked his arm and pulled him towards a table located near to the main stage. Looking at the new faces, Derek saw Lydia, Isaac and Scott along with four new faces. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who one of the guys was and – more importantly – who the other girl was. Scott, Allison and Isaac were dressed as characters from The Smurfs, Lydia and her Sub were dressed as a cheerleader and Jock while the last two men were dressed as Agron and Nasir from Spartacus.

“Ok so you know Scott, Isaac and Lydia so let me introduce Allison, Douche-bag Jackson, Danny and his Sub Ethan. His twin brother works security for us. Jackson if you don’t lower your finger I’m’a gonna break it off. You don’t need to bother with ‘Mister’ with us. It’s our general rule that there is no distinction between Doms and Subs in our group.” Stiles ushered Derek into a seat, thankfully leaving the chair between Derek and Allison for himself. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Derek noticed her give a tight smile before turning to talk with Scott and Isaac. While the group talked, Derek took the chance to gaze around the room.

On closer inspection it was easy to see that the couples were of a D/s variety. Some partners seemed to be like him and Stiles where as others were like what he had perceived things to be like. Some Subs stood behind their Doms with their head bowed, some knelt on the floor while their Doms sat and ate: eating food from their hands. Some Subs were collard, others weren’t. Derek gathered from the wink and leer a Dom gave him that some Doms were also unattached.

Derek quickly looked away at that, not keen on drawing attention to himself. He was only part-way paying attention when his Dom nudged him.

“What you think?”

It was at this point when Derek realised Stiles lack of brain-to-mouth filter may have been contagious “I think Spongebob Squarepants is controlling Spiderman’s vibrating butt plug”

A chorus of garish laugher permeated from everybody around the table, Stiles going as far as wiping away a few errant tears “Aw fuck cub, yeah you will see some weird things tonight. Last time I saw Bart Simpson giving a rim job to a Jelly bean” Derek just smiled at his Dom before watching everybody continuing with their conversation. Nobody included him and that was fine by him. You could tell that they all had a past, a history which Derek hadn’t been involved in so he was happy to just sit back. Occasionally Isaac and Scott gave him small, friendly smiles but other than that, that was all the interaction with the group he had.

Derek supposed that, if he had have been involved in the conversation, he wouldn’t have noticed the prickling feeling he had on the back of his neck. The one where you can sense somebody is watching you. Turning around, he saw that the Dom from before was just sat staring at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he tightened his grip on his Doms hand. He had that feeling before: but last time it was an older, blonde teacher who gave him those looks.

Stiles turned to Derek, raising a brow in questioning as Derek shook his head and turned away. He had full view of a Power Ranger showing off her nipple piercings to a group containing Batman, Bettlejuice and Queen Elizabeth. He could see Stiles was enjoying himself, he wasn’t going to throw a spanner in the works because he was being stupid. Derek tried to focus on the conversation, but just as it began the lights dimmed and a woman came out onto the stage. Well actually a drag queen.

Stiles lent in to whisper to his Sub “When I first realised I may be into guys as well as girls I went to a local gay bar and became good friends with some of the girls there. When we opened this club, we knew we wanted to cater for BDSM but we also wanted to create somewhere that everybody can explore themselves. This part of the club is for everybody: you have to be a paid member to go anywhere else like down to the dungeons.”

Derek turned to regard his Dom “But I didn’t pay.”

Stiles looked at him with a dubious look “Peter paid for you. Lydia got you interviewed and set up as quickly as she did because she owed him a favour for Jackson but he paid your membership. I know, don’t look at me like that we were just as shocked as you are now. Who would’a thought: Peter Hale doing something selfless.” Derek nodded, turning back to the stage to realise the drag queen had now been replaced by a masked Dom and a Sub chained to a St. Andrews cross. The Dom bowed to the crowd before he turned to pick up a leather flogger, slowly running his hand down the Subs back before starting a steady pattern of strikes.

Scott leaned over Allison and Stiles to speak to Derek “These are little shows we put on. Kind of like exhibitions of sorts. The crowd likes it but the shows that are put are…hmm…not as serious as play between partners. We aren’t too keen on publically displaying Subs that are in full-on head space unless it’s in one of the play rooms but things like this are ok. The floggers don’t hurt too bad and the Dom’s we use on stage are ones which have been around for years so know what to do to make sure the Sub is ok and at a ok level of spa…oh shit dude, Dorothy from the wizard of Oz is trying to hump the leg of the Hulk! Dude, until this club came along, that was a sentence I never thought I would say.”

Stiles regarded his long-time friend “Really? Finstock, do I need to say more?” All the men, apart from Derek, chuckled at that before raising their glasses to ‘That mad fucker who was probably responsible for how they all turned out in life.”. Derek watched as Isaac lowered his glass before turning to whisper something in Scott’s ear. When he leant back, Scott mouthed the word ‘really?’ before Isaac nodded and Scott stood and regarded the rest of the group.

“Right guys, I think it’s time to leave the Subs to chat so we can talk about…Dom stuff? Yeah so come on, move it!”

Stiles stood, pecked Derek on the check before putting his arm over Scott’s shoulder and walked to the bar with the rest of the group. Derek could hear him mutter “Dude, you dare have a go about my lack of tact?! Never again after that!”

Derek turned to face Isaac, Ethan and Jackson as they all sat in a piercing silence, nobody daring to speak.

Finally Ethan was the one to speak “So….you handling things ok?”

Derek sent a glare at the other man “Yes?” He knew he has being a tad rude but he had no desire to talk about him and Stiles with anyone other than Stiles.

Isaacs’s eyes darted around the group “What if we tell you why we all decided to come into this life? Stiles said you’re not one for conversation but maybe if you got to know us you might? I mean we are going to be around each other a lot so….” Derek sighed at Isaac, fucking puppy-dog eyes. The man could get away with murder. Derek had a feeling Isaac knew this too by the smile he gave him.

“Ok I will start. Unlike you guys I was with Scott and Allison before we entered into this lifestyle. We were together for about…2 years I think. I know Stiles told you about what happened to me and I wasn’t getting any better so we thought we could try this and it seemed to work. I like the safety aspect most; it wasn’t something I had in my life growing up so it settles me to know I have it now. My dad hit me a lot and so our relationship doesn’t have place for any violence.”

Isaac fixed Ethan with a glare, pressing him to continue with the conversation “Fine. My brother Aiden and I grew up in foster homes. Ran away a lot and eventually fell into the wrong crowd. We came into this club one night and that’s how I met Danny. He gives me a home and stability which I need. Eventually Aiden and I cleaned up our acts. We have slight anger issues so Danny’s rules deal more with that then anything. We were angry about a lot of things and we took it out on the wrong people in the wrong ways. Aiden is still bad now and then but I think because I have settled a bit, he followed suit. Jackson?”

Jackson huffed out a sigh, not even attempting to look at the other three “Lydia told me I need rules to stop being a dick.” Derek waited for the man to continue, raising a brow when he remained silent.

Isaac scoffed “Jackson is adamant he is in charge even though everybody knows its Lydia who holds his bollocks in a jar. She says jump, he offers to buy her an encrusted trampoline so he can get a greater height.”

“She doesn’t control me dickhead!!”

Isaac and Ethan chuckled at the petulant child in front of them, Ethan gesturing to a spot right behind Jackson “She doesn’t look happy at that. Think you broke one of the rules there boy!”

Derek will swear till the end of time that he has never seen somebody pale as quickly as Jackson did right then, eyes growing wide like a child’s would when they were caught doing something they knew they really weren’t allowed to do. He slowly turned his head to face his angry Domme, only to flip them off when he realised she was at the other side of the room and not stood behind him.

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle until Isaac spoke to Derek “What about you? We all shared, it’s only fair.”

Derek leant back in his chair and folded his arms out in front of him “I am socially inept with the emotional span of a pea”

Ethan and Isaac broke out into laughter at Derek’s self-assessment while he ignored the pointed whisper from Jackson “Of course you are a sarcastic prick. You and Stilinski are well suited to each other. Both losers”

Derek jumped slightly when Isaac suddenly moved in next to him, leaning close “You know there is a man who has been looking at you?” Derek knew: he had felt the man’s eyes on him all night.

He turned to the other sub “Its ok, I can handle it.”

Isaac looked nervous at the nonchalant response “Shouldn’t you tell Stiles?”

“No” was the curt reply. Luckily they were interrupted by both the end of the show and the Doms returning to the table. Stiles bent to press a kiss to Derek’s lips as he seated himself down again “We had to break up a fight between an Oompa Lumpa and Lady Gaga. She nearly poked my eye out with her hat!”

Derek had to scoff at the Dom as he started to lean in before stopping himself. He had to ask, Stiles had told him he couldn’t just take.

Swallowing, Derek lent in and whispered “Can I have a kiss Sir?” He looked up at his Dom with a hopeful expression on his face as Stiles fully turned to the man and clasped his hands between his own.

“You can have all the kisses” Stiles answered as he pressed his lips into Derek’s, quickly turning the kiss from sweet to lust filled. It was only when they came up for air that Derek realised Stiles had near enough climbed onto his lap.

But yet Stiles made no attempt to move, but just sat and regarded the Sub “You know that’s the first time you have asked? The first time you have initiated something between us just beacause?” Thinking back, Derek realised the Dom was right. Any time they had kissed or were close outside of a scene it had always been Stiles that started it. The only time Derek had done it was to shut the other man up. Derek gave the Dom a small smile, embarrassment filing his face when he realised everybody was looking at them.

Derek turned and pressed his head to Stiles shoulder, quietly telling Stiles he was going to the toilet and asking for directions. He stood once Stiles told him, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the rest of the group as he made his escape. Once he was safely encased inside the stall, he lowered the seat and sat down.

For somebody as anti-social as he was, this whole night was daunting. He was happy Stiles was secure enough in them that he wanted to introduce his Sub to his friends. But at the same time they didn’t realise just how….intimidating they could be as a group. From the glimpses of conversation he could gather, they all had a back story with somebody else within the group. A history. Stiles, Allison, Scott, Lydia and Danny all went to school together. They all met Isaac on the last year of graduation and he was friends with everybody before they went to college and he, Allison and Scott became more. Danny and Jackson were in college together. After Peter introduced Jackson and Lydia, Danny started to come to the club where he met Ethan and Aiden who also knew Lydia from a previous relationship between Aiden and her. Some way or another they all had a back story with somebody else. Derek? His only backstory was Allison’s aunt setting fire to his home. Not a story to tell at dinner. He had nothing to fall back on. The fact they had a history winded Derek when he realised that the people he had history with were all dead.

Derek had to close his eyes at the onslaught of emotion that constricted his chest. He had nobody. Schooling his breathing, Derek tried to focus on something else other than his thoughts. The music from the club, the random burst of cheers from somewhere on the other side of the wall, the conversation going on outside the stall….

“…saying is if you want a good time, there are better places then this.”

Somebody scoffed at the other persons words “And your place is better yeah?”

The first man spoke “Yes. We are more of the….old school kind of Domming. None of this shit of Sub sitting beside you and that. At our place, Subs act a certain way, act like a Sub should. Give it a try.”

“Na man, I like it here. Tunes are banging.” A door shut after the second man spoke, leaving the room in silence

Derek stood and took a deep breath before unlocking the door to return back to the table: only to be confronted by the Dom from the club.

Derek prided himself on the fact he was practical and realistic and that trait extended towards himself. He knew he could be intimidating. He wasn’t small by any means; he would put himself as taller than average and fairly built. He was used to being the bigger man physically and he certainly wasn’t a push over. But even Derek had to flinch at the size of the man that was stood in front of him. He had him easily beaten in both height and weight.

The man lent back onto the toilet sink, not even trying to hide the lecherous look he was giving Derek. The Sub ignored the man as he made his way to the exit, only to be stopped by a meaty arm being placed in front of him and the door.

“Where you going mate? I just want to talk.” Derek just glared at the man, brow raised in an ‘are-you-joking’ stance. Stepping back to put space between the two, Derek refused to back down.

The man just took a step forward instead “You surprise me. Had you pegged as a Dom but then I saw you in the club. You know you would be popular at mine? So many Doms would love to have a Sub like you. You could have your pick of anyone.”

Derek snorted “I’m ok where I am. Move.”

The man’s lascivious look faded into one of annoyance “A Sub like you needs a good paddling to sort out your smart mouth. Your Dom not teach you how to speak to another Dom?!”

“Oh trust me; he paddles me and I. Fucking. Love. It. Get out my fucking way.”

The larger man lent forward and roughly gripped the nape of Derek’s neck, squeezing harshly. Derek didn’t know what he was more pissed about, that the man was touching him or that his grip was definitely going to bruise his neck. The man’s other hand crudely wrapped around the Subs bicep with an equally hard grip, the mixture forcing the Sub down to his knees in pain. The man seemed so much larger from this position as he released his grip from Derek’s arm and harshly clutched and pulled his chin.

“Perfect” The man whispered.

Derek’s reply was a swift punch to the stomach and a whispered ‘Fuck you’ as he dodged around the other man and made his way out the toilets. He caught sight of the group and made his way towards them before a harsh grip stopped him in his tracks. He was roughly spun around to face the now clearly pissed off Dom.

“The fuck do you think you are!?! Boy you need putting in your place. I AM A DOM AND YOU ARE A SUB!!”

Derek tried to calm his temper, not realising that the club had started to quieten at the sound of the altercation “I may be a Sub, but I am not YOUR Sub. Don’t EVER put your hands on me again.” Derek squared up to the man, unaware that the majority of the patrons in the club were now looking their way – including Stiles and his group.

The Dom started to laugh before leaning in towards Derek “I will fucking enjoy strapping you down and taking you apart. I will make it so all that comes out of your mouth are the words ‘more’, ‘harder’ and ‘please’”

Derek tried to keep his temper down, he honest to god did but found between his frustration at the night as a whole and his annoyance over the Dom who wouldn’t take no for an answer he had finally had enough. Each word he spoke vibrated throughout the now deathly quiet club.

“Go fuck yourself. You come into MY Dom’s club and slag it off. You come here and harass a collared Sub who has made it pretty fucking clear he has spoken of and still you don’t get it?! I am a Sub but I will never kneel for you. I kneel for one man and one man only. You are not even fit enough to look at his scuffed up Pokémon shoes. He is a better person then you could ever imagine and you think I would trade somebody like him for a thing like you?! I will never submit to you or anyone else and if you do not fuck the fuck off, I will slam your face through a window.”

The Dom made to retort, his fingers twitching by his side but before he could do anything security came up behind him and man-handled the now yelling Dom out of the door. It was only then that Derek realised every single eye was focused on him and he felt his stomach and heart sink.

He closed his eyes and sighed to the floor. Stiles didn’t demand much from him as a Sub but he had demanded Derek be respectful. It was his major rule and Derek had just broken it in front of the whole club. In front of Stiles’ friends, co-workers and fellow Doms. He felt lower than he had done for a long time, realising he may have just potentially ruined everything he and Stiles had worked hard on.

He jumped when he felt hands on his face, slowly opening his eyes to look his Dom in the face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” He whispered to the Dom only to be shut up when Stiles pulled his Sub close to him and gave him a soft kiss.

“Don’t say sorry. Derek, nobody has ever stood up for me like you just did. Shut up Scott, macking on Allison in high school is in no way shape or form defending my honour. Dude, you were amazing. Seriously, people will think twice before being nasty about me in front of my Sub. Most Doms will kill for a Sub that will defend them the way you just did.”

Derek sighed in relief, wincing when Stiles moved his hands down to his neck and accidently pressing down on the spots the other Dom had grabbed him. Stiles face quickly transformed from sentimental to pissed off.

“…The fuck? Cub tilt your head.” Derek did as he was told, trying not to squirm when Stiles ran his fingertips over the tender spots “Nope, nope I am going to kill him.”

Lydia stepped forward towards the couple, a cautious look on her face “Stiles, calm down. Remember where you are…”

Derek hoped he would never be the one to be on the receiving look Stiles directed in her direction “Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Lydia, he marked my Sub! I have every right to be angry, just like you would be if it was Jackson, or how Danny would be if it was Ethan or if it was Isaac. It’s not on and I won’t stand for it!”

Derek pressed himself closer to his Dom in an attempt to calm him down, realising that Stiles wasn’t exactly his normal self at the moment, more Dom then anything “Sir, I’m ok. But I was rude so I think I need to be punished.”

Stiles was about to complain a bit more but stopped himself as he gave a surprised look at his Sub who gave him a wide smile “Punishment yeah? I can do that. I can totally do that.”

And that was how Derek ended up writing out lines in the form of the urban dictionary definition of the word ‘Bad-Ass’ for two hours straight. Stiles blew him immediately after the two hours were up.


	19. Chapter 19

Their lips smashed together from the moment they shut the car door and didn’t part until they had stumbled their way from the car to the bedroom, leaving a trail of debris in their wake. Something had smashed when Stiles had slammed Derek into a wall, a table knocked over when Derek pressed Stiles closer to him as they attempted to make their way to the bed, doors flung open from where Stiles had lost patience and drabbed Derek by his collar and pulled him into the bedroom before pushing him down onto the bed. At some point, the costumes had been removed and thrown about the hallway.

As Derek pushed himself further up the bed, Stiles knee-crawled until he was hovering over the panting Sub, making no further movement.

“What do you want to do tonight….Sir?” Derek asked, working hard to get the words out. Expecting Dom-Stiles to raise his head, he was taken back when a soft smile spread across the others face as a hand gently cradled his face.

“Not tonight. Just you and me tonight” He said before swooping down and claiming the Subs lips. Derek wasn’t sure where Stiles ended and he began, but he was sure of the hard length which was slowly grinding into his own.

“I want you. Just us. Is that ok?” Stiles breathed into Derek’s mouth, Derek quickly re-claiming his mouth in an answer as hands travelled over each other’s bodies. Derek took full advantage over the free movement, finally being able to get his hands on his Dom’s body as Stiles hands ghosted over his chest, slowly sliding down his sides to only stop when Derek twitched in his grip, snorting into the man’s mouth.

“Derek are…are you ticklish?!”

Stiles seemed to ignore Derek’s huffed out ‘no’ and repeated his motions again; ghosting his hands down Derek’s sides, focusing on the lower area near to his kidneys. Once Derek twitched again, Stiles seemed to take this as agreement that he should interrupt proceedings to tickle the fuck out of Derek as the Sub tried to move away, burying his head into the pillow and turning his body to get away from the hands of evil. Derek laughed more than he could ever remember doing so before, lungs starting to feel like they were about to explode as his body twisted and turned and tears began to roll down his face.

“St….stop. Fuck sto-p. Oh god Stiles….I swear down….fuck stop…”

The hands stopped when a warm body pressed Derek’s own down into the bed. The Subs chest was now forced down into the bed, the Dom lying on top of him: covering him. As Stiles lips pressed into Derek’s shoulder, he could feel his legs being spread further apart by Stiles’ knees.

“Fuck I love when you laugh. One day I swear I am going to tie you down and just spend the day trying to make you laugh.” Stiles breathed into his shoulder as Derek felt a slick hand move down his body and part his cheeks, two fingers rubbing up and down his crack in a leisurely pace. Derek hadn’t even realised that Stiles had managed to grab the lube, never mind coat his fingers with it. “….I miss you when you’re not here you know? I want you around all the time, I want to wake up with you in the morning and come home to you at night. I always tell people that relationships develop quicker for people like us but….but this is the first time it’s happened to me. Fuck Derek it’s like I’m obsessed”

Stiles ended his statement by pressing a slick finger into Derek’s body, making the Sub gasp into the pillow he was now gripping between his white knuckled hands. Stiles quickly added a second, then a third when Derek attempted to move back onto the invading digits, made difficult by the ever-present weight of the Dom still pressing him into the bed.

“Tell me what you want”

“You, please you”

Derek’s reply was the sound of tearing and unwrapping as Stiles suited himself up before slowly pressing into the Sub, still not moving his body from Derek’s back. Derek groaned at the stretch, feeling Stiles down to his toes as the man bottomed out. Stiles pressed kissed on his neck and shoulders as he settled himself further into Derek, not moving but just letting his presence cover and cocoon the other man. Stiles hands travelled down the Subs arms until his fingers tangled up with the ones which still gripped the pillow.

Part of Derek wanted to urge – beg – Stiles to move, to fuck him into the mattress and make him feel it tomorrow but he knew that this, this was different from the other times. Instead of setting a fast, hard pace, Stiles moved with slow, languid thrusts. Slow enough that Derek could feel each inch slide in then out of his slick, tight hole. There were no words spoken, no pleas or begging. Just light moans and heavy breathing as Stiles took the Sub apart in a totally different way than before. Stiles lips were always attached to some part of the larger man’s body. Even when the angle changed so Stiles brushed against Derek’s spot, the tempo never changed as their sweat slicked bodies moved together until Stiles pulled out completely.

Derek didn’t have change to complain before he was turned over, legs rose to wrap around the Dom’s waist as he pushed back into the welcoming entrance. Their hands were still linked together as Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s, just breathing the man in as he returned to the same pace as before.

Derek could feel his own hardness as Stiles stomach rubbed against him, could feel their sweat mixing together with his own pre-come but it felt secondary to what was happening with them now. Their eyes never left each other as time seemed to mean nothing. The world felt like it was just them, in this moment as Derek lost himself within a world of Stiles and amber orbs.

His climax seemed to come out of nowhere and Derek couldn’t help but feel a bit of sorrow that it had. That the moment, THIS moment, between the two was over. Sex for Derek, even with Kate and Jennifer, had always been quick and hard: always with the endgame of gratification. Nothing like this. Never like this. Stiles kissed him though his orgasm, breath hitching when he reached his own before he sank further into the body below him. He made no movement to pull out and for a moment Derek didn’t think he would ever be ok with the Dom doing so. It sounded cliché but he…he felt complete. He had no other way of explaining it but at that point, he didn’t think he could cope if Stiles left him bereft of his touch both inside and out.

Time seemed to seep back into their reality, the sounds from outside permeating their safe haven as Stiles raised his head to regard Derek.

“Ok, I’m going to suggest something and…well it might be a bit crazy. Well a lot crazy and definitely not normal. Well it IS normal but quick. Yeah quick but we have always been different haven’t we? Well of course we have been, I mean look at us but it feels right you know? Well it feels right for me and I think it feels right for you. Well you haven’t said anything so I assume so. Oh god, you don’t do you? I’m so sorry; I babble more when I’m come-happy. Fuck, right, ok Derek you fancy cohabiting. Together. With me. Here. Or at yours. I mean we won’t have a playroom but I don’t want to make you feel like I’m forcing you from your home. Or anywhere. A cardboard box, I don’t care..”

Derek put his hand over Stiles’ mouth to get him to shut up “Do you not think it’s a bit too soon?” Derek removed his hand when he heard Stiles trying to babble in response.

“I know. I know it’s soon but…well things always move at a faster pace in our lifestyle than normal people and we…we don’t have to do it right away or…or at all. Don’t; don’t think that this stops if you say no. I mean it’s a big deal, ya know leaving your home or creating a new one with somebody else but…I don’t know, I think I kinda want that with yo…”

Derek replaced his hand “I’m not saying no. And it isn’t a home; it’s a place to live so leaving isn’t a big deal. But I want to keep the lease on the apartment in case it doesn’t work out. And I think we need to sort things out to see how we are going to work the D/s thing into normal life.”

Stiles gave him a deep, wet kiss “Anything you want”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Productivity for the win!!

After the incident at the club, it had felt like the relationship between the Dom and Sub had changed and, as a result, strengthened. For the first time since they had met, they had spent the weekend as a normal couple: No kink, no submission. Just Stiles and Derek. While the BDSM aspect had brought them together, they now developed outside that original characteristic and just got closer. They talked more about possibly moving in together and had decided to leave it for a few weekends while they thrashed out the finer details but one thing was clear: Stiles really wanted it to happen and Derek found that he also wanted it as well. Stiles said it was the fact Derek seemed to be ready to go to war for him while Derek felt that for the first time in a long time, somebody –Stiles - had his back unquestionably. Derek left the Dom’s house with nothing but hope and happiness.

Derek figured later that he should have realised that it would all go to shit after. It always did in his life.

It started Tuesday morning. The Sub he had woken with a tight twist in his chest and it hadn’t taken long for him to realise it was due to yet another nightmare. If he breathed in deeply he could swear that he still smelt the smoke of the collapsing house, the arms wrapped tight around him which stopped him from running into the inferno to join his family.

Derek tried to get out of bed, attempted to carry on with his life as normal but found his limbs unwilling to move as his brain ran away with him. Memories of his family. His first memory had always been of the day Cora had been brought home: Laura crying because she didn’t want another sibling. She had screamed and wailed until Peter had to take her out the house but Derek, Derek was amazed by this little bundle of flesh who had cried until his Dad had seated the boy on his lap and gently placed the baby into his arms. He was informed later in life that his Dad had told him that – as Cora’s big brother – he needed to protect and care for her and Derek had thrown himself head first into his duty.

Until that point, Derek and Laura had been a team but with Cora’s arrival the battle lines had been drawn: Derek and Cora on one side, Laura and her toys on the other. As they grew up, the battle between Laura and Cora had grown in strength: borne out of love but they still fought like cat and dog with Derek stuck in the middle. Peter had likened them to the Halliwell sisters in Charmed. Laura was Prue: The Eldest and the Leader. Cora was like Phoebe: The youngest and the troublemaker, who was unwilling to follow Laura, determined to make her own mistakes. Derek was like Piper: The middle sibling and the peacekeeper between the warring factions, the voice of reason.

But then he remembered the day Cora came home from school one day, bruised and crying. After a few minutes, Derek had found out some of the boys in Cora’s year had pushed her over and stolen her lunch money. Derek had stormed out the house after making sure his baby sister was ok, walking around the streets to find the boys who had mad his sister cry but instead found that Laura had beaten him to it. After flyers had been posted around the school of the three boys hanging from the locker room hangers by their underwear, people quickly learnt not the mess with Cora.

And he and Laura had to watch as she burned along with the house and the rest of their family.

It took Derek hours to gain the strength to get up out of his bed of misery but even then the memories didn’t lessen. The constricting feeling seemed to grow with each breath as the memories transformed from his family to Kate. The tokens of ‘love’, the whispered words and gentle caresses. The smirk she threw at him as they crossed paths at the police station, she was polished as per usual while Derek was covered in tears and soot.

Before he had even realised he had done it, his phone bleeped in his hand to signal a message had been sent. Scrolling through his outbox, he looked at the newly sent message.

_To: Stiles_

_Message: I need help Sir_

Derek supposed his body knew him better than he did as he realised he knew what he needed to make the feeling go away. He needed Stiles. He needed the pain that only his Dom could give him. The pain gave him release and, if he was honest with himself, Derek wasn’t sure just how much more he could deal with today. Maybe if he hadn’t moved on, had that moment of happiness, then he could have dealt with it better but now that the Sub had that brief glimpse of freedom from his past, it hit him harder when everything came back to him. But he knew it was coming, his Dom had warned him that the pain relief wasn’t just a once time thing and would take time to take effect. Derek was even willing to ask Stiles himself if he could just get the release he craved…no needed. He needed it.

And now that he had realised what it was that he needed, he couldn’t stop thinking about it and the feeling grew when he received radio silence in response. Derek knew Stiles was a busy man: he really, really did and he would never want the man to neglect his other duties but he couldn’t help but look at his phone every few minute just for something, anything.

The Sub was not ashamed then when 7 hours later his phone began to ring and he jumped to answer it: not looking at the number.

“Hello?”

“….Derek?” Derek paused, surprised at the female voice that spoke from the other end of the phone.

“Yes?”

“Derek its Lydia. Listen something has happened so I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully ok?” Derek nodded, forgetting that she couldn’t see the action through the phone. He felt his legs shake and was more than grateful when he realised he was able to just collapse into the couch behind him – not trusting his legs to carry him “Derek there was an incident last night, Stiles was hurt coming out of the club after work and he was taken to hospital early this morning. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Derek couldn’t speak. How bad was it? Is the – his – Dom ok? What happened? Why wasn’t he told earlier? He was interrupted by Lydia speaking to him sharply through the phone.

“Derek, I need you to focus. Stiles is ok, he has a few broken ribs and he broke his wrist but he woke up earlier today and he is ok. A bit concussed but ok. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny and his dad are all with him and he is ok.”

Lydia paused, giving Derek a chance to finally force his words out “W-Wh…I don’t understand…”

“Unfortunately in our community, hate crime and attacks do happen and Stiles was the latest one. I’m not going to baby you; you deserve to know the truth so there it is. He is a person who doesn’t hide what he does and what he is involved in so it makes him a target for those who don’t agree. It is what happens with things people don’t understand…Look, I’m going to tell you something and I need you to…I don’t know…Derek I need you to stay calm and not panic ok?”

Derek stayed silent, waiting for the Domme to continue.

“Look, Danny and I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened, I swear we did and I can’t imagine how you are feeling to find out like this so long after it happened but Scott put his foot down. If it helps any, every time Stiles woke up he asked after you and his Dad. Scott doesn’t want you at the hospital at the momen….” It felt like something broke in Derek, he thought him and Scott were good.

“WHY?!?” He didn’t mean it to come out as loud as it did.

“Derek, Scott found out the other day that Allison has been back in contact with Gerard and Kate. She was getting mail from her from jail and eventually caved and went to see her aunt. He said she has been….different since the visit. Isaac told him that she has been secretive about things and he doesn’t trust things to not kick off when the priority is Stiles. But me, Danny and John all think you should be here. I’m going to send you the address and a time for you to come in so Scott and Allison aren’t here. You need to be here Derek.”

“….John?”

Lydia chuckled “John is Stiles’ dad. Apparently he hasn’t stopped talking about you and John wants to meet the man who has caught his son’s attention for more than 15 minutes. Don’t worry; he left his gun at home. Right I need to go, I refuse to be caught crouching in a toilet stall so I can use my mobile. Please come, Stiles was ready to discharge himself when he saw your message and that…that just wouldn’t be a good idea at the moment. Later”

Derek didn’t even get a chance to ask anymore as Lydia hung up on him as he tried to get his thoughts together.

 

+++

 

His body thrummed as he shut his car door behind him, taking in the hospital. Night had set in, making the view that much more daunting. He took a deep breath before taking steps to walk towards the entrance doors, only to stop when he came face-to-face with Allison. Looking beyond the smaller woman, he noticed Isaac was stood a few paces behind. He looked, well, different to how he normally was. This meeting, the taller man was folded into himself, eyes darting around the parking lot. Derek wanted to ask if the other Sub was ok, but was stopped by Allison addressing him.

“I want to know what happened. Why my family is a broken shell of a home because of you.”

Derek paused before he opened his mouth, determined not to get drawn into an argument. Not today “Why are you asking? You have obviously made up your mind…” He took a step back as Allison took a step forward.

“She was like my big sister. She was everything to me when I was a little girl, she taught me about self-defence, about boys and I can’t….I can’t connect my aunt, my Kate to the woman who you say she is.”

Derek tried to get his emotions under control, unwilling to budge under Allison’s scrutiny “She burnt my family alive.”

“Did you tell her to do it?” Derek stared open eyed at the woman in front of him, ignoring the gasp emitted from the Sub behind her.

“What did she tell you?”

“That you came after her. You seduced her and when your family found out you wanted to get rid of them. Let her take the blame for your actions.” He was surprised with the conviction Allison spoke with, almost like she believed Kate.

“And if I said she was wrong? Would you believe me or have you already made your mind up?”

Allison paused “If she was right: that this is all your fault, that you destroyed my family then why would you ever think I would let you near Stiles to just manipulate him like you did her?! He is a good man and he is as close to a brother as I have. For all intents and purposes he is a brother to Scott and I will do anything I have to protect MY family – blood or not. I don’t know who to believe, if it’s you or Kate who is the real evil but I’m not willing to take the chance and neither will Scott when I tell him. Being family often means doing bad things to protect those you love. Stay away from us and stay away from Stiles. They are my everything and it is nothing you will ever be a part of.”

Allison’s look softened in response to the small flinch Derek gave before she hardened her features again “I have known Kate most of my childhood, I have met you once but I think I know now who I believe. She couldn’t….wouldn’t do what you said. She still cares for you, still thinks and talks about you because she loves you. You don’t do something like that to somebody you love. But you? You used her for good grades, for bragging rights with all your friends and you used her to take the fall when you wanted to get rid of your family, didn’t you? You manipulated her and only granddad was strong enough to see it. I mean she pled guilty to protect you, to keep you safe! Not again Derek. I will tell Scott and Stiles what you did, what you are capable of and when we prove what you did, Kate will be free to live her life again. The life you stole from her. She can’t be the monster you have portrayed her to be. That isn’t her, that was never her.” Allison had tears in her eyes as their confrontation was broken by the sound of running footsteps. Re-directing his attention, he saw Isaac had turned and ran towards the hospital.

Derek turned and walked to his car before Allison could continue, slamming the door to her and the outside world.

He wanted to cast her words aside, knowing they came from an upset girl who was just as hurt and confused as he was. But they had hit home, hit him somewhere deep and had just increased his pain sevenfold. Derek clutched his chest, giving a pained moan as the tightness that he had all day long seemed to manifest itself from emotional to physical pain. He needed it to stop, to forget if just for a while. Picking up the phone with shaking hands, he dialled the only number he had where he knew he could trust the other person.

“What?”

“Peter I need the name of one of the local clubs that’s not ‘ _The Beacon’_. Don’t ask why, I just do. It’s important.”

Peter seemed to hesitate before he gave his reply “The nearest one to _‘The Beacon’_ is called _‘La Frusta’_ but I have heard some bad things Der…..”

Derek interrupted him by hanging up the call, using his phone to find directions to the club before peeling out of the parking lot, not noticing Lydia and Jackson running out of the entrance to try and catch him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is the next chapter. Thank you very much for all the feedback and most of the questions people had are answered either in this chapter or will be addressed later.  
> On a side note: there is an...unusual Bromance that is developing in this chapter but the characters fit in the context of this story. I like it
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please remember that this was finished about 2 minutes ago and as such, it may be a few days before the next update.

Derek stood in the chill breeze at the other side of the street to _‘La Frusta’_. He made no move yet to enter the club, just stood and took in the exterior. It didn’t look as polished as _‘The Beacon’_ did, didn’t look as welcoming. In fact it looked seedy and dirty. Especially when Derek caught a glimpse of the Dom who he had argued with at the club. The man smirked at him when he caught sight of the Sub, raising his hand and using a finger to beckon the man towards him.

Derek didn’t want to, but felt at a loss at what he could or should do. He needed everything to stop, he needed the release he got with the pain he absorbed from the cane but, even if Allison hadn’t intercepted him to the hospital, Stiles wasn’t in a fit state to give him what he needed. Derek accepted that Stiles had given him so much and he wanted to be there for him but he knew he couldn’t do that until he got rid of this…crushing feeling inside of him. A large part of him believed that Stiles would leave him once Allison told him the lies that Kate had told her. Because they were lies, Derek could accept that now. He accepted that he may have not been to blame as much as he originally thought, but the guilt was still there.

Before he had realised it, his feet had begun to lead him closer to the club. The Dom’s smirk grew with each step Derek took towards him before Derek felt a presence at each of his shoulders.

“Wouldn’t be doing that if I were you. Not only is it a shit hole and they don’t know the meaning of ‘stop’ but your Dom will be fuming that you even considered coming here.”

Derek turned his head to see who the two people were that flanked him, to see the faces of Ethan and Aiden.

“Is he ok?” Derek asked

The twins shared a glance “He is ok. May be about to be arrested for trashing a hospital but that what his dad is there for.”

“Why are you here?”

One of them replied – Derek didn’t know which one, he didn’t care enough to attempt to tell them apart “Yeah, funny thing about this family. Shit kicks off, everybody hears in under 10 minutes. Anyway even if Isaac hadn’t turned up like somebody had murdered his puppy, then was followed by Allison then Scott, both of whom was then told to leave - very harshly by Lydia, Stiles and John - then the appearance of Peter was enough to do it.”

Derek sharply turned to face the twins “Peter?!”

“Yeah. Man stormed into the hospital room mid-argument and handed everyone their asses. He had heard on the grapevine what had happened to Stiles and made an educated guess at where he was. Said he had trusted them with you and this is how he was repaid. Said if they didn’t fix it they would regret messing with the last of the Hale’s. There was a reason why you and he are the last ones standing and it’s not because you are pushovers but because you are fighters. Danny said it was a good thing Scott and Allison had left before he got there because the man was fuming and Danny doesn’t think he even knows about Scott keeping you from Stiles.”

Derek turned back to the club, the Dom watching with a raised brow “Do they know…what was said?”

“Allison doesn’t speak for Danny or Lydia and she certainly doesn’t speak for Stiles. And Scott will soon wish she doesn’t speak for him after Stiles is done.” One of the twins placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder “Come with us. Danny said we can go back to ours and talk things through. Trust me; this is not something you want to do.”

One of the twins turned to walk down the street as the other stood and waited for Derek to decide what to do. Turning back to the club, he exhaled before turning and following: feeling like he had just avoided making a huge mistake.

 

+++

 

Ethan and Aidan had walked him back to – what Derek assumed – was Ethan and Danny’s place. Opening the door, they were met with a frazzled Dom.

“Please say that you found hi….oh man thank god. Right I’m going to go and let Stiles know you haven’t done anything stupid and I will catch up with you guys later.” He pressed a quick kiss onto Ethan’s lips, muttered a ‘be good’ before giving Derek a small smile and leaving.

Five minutes later, Derek found himself sat at a table with the twins and a cold beer in front of him. One of them cleared their throat to get the Subs attention.

“We know about the fire. We knew before Allison told us.” Derek raised a brow at the statement. The other twin picked off where the other stopped.

“One of our foster homes was in the same town. We moved there a few weeks after it happened but it was all we heard about. Not a single person there thought you were to blame and they were right. I know you guys didn’t really stick around after…well after everything but a lot of people came forward and said they had noticed things – odd things about the two of you while you were at school and she was a teacher. I don’t know if you knew but John, Stiles dad, was one of the deputies who were brought in from other stations to work the case. He knew who you were as soon as ‘Argent’ and ‘Hale’ was mentioned. Lydia told Danny that Allison told everyone what Kate had said to her, what Gerard had backed her up on and John told her the truth. That Kate was psychotic and had no remorse for what she had done; that he was the one who interviewed her and none of this was ever brought up before or during the trial so where they got the idea that they will try to appeal is anyone’s guess. He told Allison she was being a deluded fool who believed nonsense. Told her she really needed to evaluate herself if she thought it was even right to blame the victim of a crime.”

The other twin spoke up “I think he was running off the emotion that his son was basically the victim of a hate crime yesterday. He wouldn’t like it if somebody victim shamed Stiles and, in his head, that’s exactly what Allison was doing to you…”

“It’s-It’s not just that” Derek interrupted before continuing “She made a big deal about the family. How close they were and that I wouldn’t be a part of it. It isn’t unfounded fears; it’s something I have worried about since the night where I met everyone. They….Stiles is close to them”

He expected a few reactions but not the laughter that came from the two men opposite him. Finally, Ethan – he thought – spoke up once he had calmed himself down “Oh god I know right?! Fuck I remember my first meeting with ‘The family’, was like something outta The Godfather”

Aiden elbowed Ethan before speaking to Derek “Dude called me so he could hide in my car for ten minutes.”

Ethan retaliated “You haven’t ever had to go through it. I swear down, it is the most nerve racking thing ever. Ok look, it’s hard with them. I don’t think they realise just how they come across and that’s ok. The friendship will build over time but don’t ever think they don’t care. At the end of the day, if Stiles see’s something in you then it is good enough for them. They look out for each other and will also tell each other when they are being dicks. Hopefully Lydia has called off all the Dom’s of the club, she called in a few favours to try and find you so there are a lot of people looking for you right now….don’t look surprised, I told you we look out for our own here.”

Aiden interrupted as he checked his phone “Ok, Stiles has checked out and is staying at your place tonight. Peter let him into your flat and the man is pretty adamant that you get your ass back there a.s.a.p.”

Derek spluttered into his drink “Mine? Why mine?”

“Lydia wrote that he is refusing to stay at Scott’s and he wants to be with you. You guys are serious aren’t you?”

Derek nodded “He asked me to move in with him…”

Ethan whistled “Man, it really is getting bad then. Fuck, he is totally going to kick off when he realised Scott stopped you from going to the hospital if he didn’t already know.”

“Why did he? Is it…am I not good enough?”

Ethan paused “Look, I don’t know the man well. Even though they have known each other for ages, Danny was always closer to Jackson, Lydia and Stiles but….Scott tries to do the best thing but sometimes his actions aren’t well thought out. Today, I think he really thought he was doing the right thing for you by keeping you away but in the end I personally think he did more damage for both you and Stiles. Man they are bros but it doesn’t mean Stiles lets him get away with shit and I would bet my motorbike that they have had an epic falling out.”

Aiden interrupted “Don’t feel guilty. None of this is your fault. Scott and Allison were both in the wrong and now they have to deal with the consequences. Lydia and Allison are as close as anything but when they all found out what happened, Lydia walked out and left to try and find you.”

“How did they find out? I mean, I don’t understand why Scott wasn’t there.”

“Tonight was Allison’s and Isaac’s date night. They were going to visit Stiles before they went to the restaurant but then things kicked off. Isaac ran to get Lydia and told everyone what happened. Stiles called Scott to get him over to pick Allison up and filled him in.”

Derek looked down as he picked at the label on his beer. He just wanted to go to bed and leave this day behind him. Everything was just a mess. He looked up when Ethan patted his shoulder.

“Dude, we newbies got to stick together. This group is great but fucking insane. Don’t worry about it, out of everybody you are the main one who didn’t do anything wrong. Now let’s go before Stiles makes his dad get the police car and start radioing in your disappearance. He has apparently done it before when Danny disappeared for two days. My Dom got drunk and ended up in Alaska.”

 

+++

 

Derek heard raised voices when he got to the door of his apartment as he opened it as quiet as he could. He wasn’t ashamed by the fact that he had decided that if he could hear either Scott or Allison then he was off to stay with Peter. He recognised Stiles and another voice so determined he was safe as he closed the door behind him, catching the back end of the discussion.

“…I swear to god if you do not sit down, I will hand-cuff you to the chair.”

Derek heard a sniffle “….Derek would love those handcuffs. Oh god, put them away, too many memories. Fuck the man isn’t going to want anything to do with me after this. Shit I thought this was it. It was so good and now….FUCK!” Derek walked into the room when he heard a smash, looking down to see a broken glass littering the floor.

Looking up, Derek’s breath caught when he finally took in Stiles since the attack. His left eye was swollen and black, lip split with a large bruise developing on his chin. His left arm was in a cast and a sling while he stood favouring his left side. He looked awful but Derek still filled with joy at seeing his Dom was ok with his own eyes.

Looking to the other man, Derek squinted “I recognise you”

The man gave him a warm smile, similar to the ones his own father used to give to him “Hello Derek. Would you help me explain to this reprobate that he shouldn’t be walking about?”

Stiles managed to scoff and wince at the same time “Don’t be getting him on your side. I am the victim here so you pander to me!! Dad look, I’m totally grateful you are here and so happy you got me my pain pills – which are AWESOOOME – but do you mind if I catch up with you tomorrow? We need to talk.”

John nodded as he gently wrapped his son in his arms, breathing out a sigh of relief as they exchanged goodbyes, John patting Derek’s shoulder as he passed “I am expecting you to join my son tomorrow.”

Derek waited until he heard the door close behind the sheriff before he raised his eyes to see his Dom slowly pacing his living room.

“….are you sure you should be doi…”

“Yes Cub, I’m angry. This is what angry people do. Just…FUCK!!” Derek couldn’t help but flinch, he knew that the anger wasn’t at him but he was still taken back by this new side of his Dom.

“Stiles please calm down, you are going to hurt yourself more” Derek made to move towards Stiles and wrapped him in his arms. “We will be ok. We are strong. You said it yourself we are different.”

Derek felt Stiles shuddering against him as he buried his head into the Subs chest “I just….Cub I don’t understand. I’m so angry and it hurts. Scott is meant to be my man and he hurt me. Allison is meant to be one of my best friends and she hurt me as well and that isn’t even including what they have done to you. God what am I going to do… I’m meant to be the Dom and I am failing. Fuck I really needed you today and they took that away from me and for what? So Allison wouldn’t get upset?! What about me? I was the one in a hospital bed, not her. I just wanted you there, you make things better and they wouldn’t even give me the privilege of that one bit of comfort – even after I asked” Derek’s heart broke when his Dom, his strong and determined Dom sobbed.

Derek pulled away and gently placed his hands on the sides of Stiles’ face, wiping away the tears. He pressed the gentlest kiss to his lips that he could before he pulled away. “You do what you always do. You take charge and you lead. I follow and I will always follow. They are your friends and for me, it is up to you how you want to deal with them. You’re the Dom and sometimes, taking control means making the hard decisions. Just know whatever you decide, I support you.”

Stiles breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, re-opening them on his exhale. His sorrowful gaze was now filled with fire.

“Tomorrow, we will properly sit and talk properly before we draw up a contract. We will make sure that NOBODY fucks with us again. Nobody will be between us again and nobody will keep us apart. Fuck them all, fuck Scott and fuck Allison. Dad is looking into Kate’s case and he will make sure nothing comes if they even try to appeal anything. You are MINE and it’s about time people realise that. It’s going to sound cheesy but we are going to make everybody realise we are a fucking force to be reckoned with and they will regret ever messing with us.”

Derek smiled, his Dom was back and with that, with that passionate declaration, the heavy weight in his chest lifted slightly.

“What are you going to do about Scott? I know you’re angry but….I wish I had the friendship and bond you had with him with somebody. It makes me…worry that this could ruin things.”

Stiles broke away from his Sub to continue pacing “He knows to stay the fuck away from me for now. I would never keep Allison or Isaac from him if they needed him and he needs to learn he has no control over my life – things have changed since we were teenagers and I have come to terms with that but he now needs to realise it also. I see his point but it doesn’t matter. He was wrong and he hurt everybody. I will talk to him in a few days when I have calmed down because right now Cub I will say something I may regret if I see his face again. And everybody knows, including Allison, that she is to stay the fuck away from both of us. She needs to sort herself out and figure out where her loyalties lie: With Kate and Gerard or with me. There is no in between, not anymore. And don’t think we are not going to talk about your little visit to _‘La Frusta’_ because I’m also highly pissed about that too but my painkillers are about the majorly kick in and, quite frankly, I’m just too happy to see you so let’s go to bed, you and me, and forget about today so we can come out fighting tomorrow.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length and quality of this chapter. I'm chocked full of cold and working stupid hours ATM so not leaving much energy to write. Sorry dudes xxx

Derek had been through a lot during his 35 years of existence. However, as he was sat in front of John ‘The sheriff’ Stilinski, he realised he had never yet experienced the piss-your-pants nervousness of meeting your partners father for the first time. He knew he had to play it cool because it was Stiles’ father – the most important person in Stiles’ life by a clear mile. Luckily, he forgot to factor in the spaz that was his other half.

“Hey dad, you bring food? Why were you involved in the case anyway? You set fire to the kitchen with a pan of water when I was 16. I don’t even know how you did it. It made me proud. It still makes me proud. I’m sorry; my Adderall has mixed with the pain killers. I woke up at 6 and tried to make a path from the bed to the bathroom with a path made of books.”

John held up his hand before turning to Derek before patting his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry son. I lived with him for 18 years so you have all my sympathy. Times like this I find it works for us to talk and just ignore him. He will tire himself out soon enough…”

“Not 6 years old anymore Dad”

“So what are your intentions with my son Mr Hale?”

Derek ignored the spluttering as Stiles spat out his drink and turned to glare at the man before he calmly wiped his face and turned to the sheriff. He remembered reading once that you were never to look a wild animal in the eyes and he hoped this could apply to his pre-father-in-law.

“I..like him?”

John’s eyes narrowed “That a question or a statement?”

“I don’t know.” Normally when Derek sweated this much around a Stilinski, it was in a very different content. Bless John for making the effort though.

“So….you his Dom”

“Sub.”

“Really?”

“DAD!”

John held his hands up “Sorry, sorry. Still trying to get my head around this stuff. So how did you meet my son? He mentioned something about your uncle but he had always had a weird sense of humour…”

“It’s true”

John started to pink on his cheeks “So sorry that I even asked. Do not what to know. What do you do?”

“Proof read academic work”

“….and can you support my son with a job like that?”

“OH MY GOD DAD, REALLY?!?”

Derek stayed silent, not knowing what answer to give that wouldn’t piss of the elder man. Derek will always argue that not once did the sheriff intimidate him…but that doesn’t mean he is going to be stupid and give the man ammunition to use against him during Christmas dinner. Again thank god for Stiles.

“Yo, father of mine. You gonna answer my earlier question? I will start hacking, you know I will. Danny has taught me so much stuff…”

John gave a put upon sigh before turning to face his son and taking a seat opposite the main couch which the other two were spread upon.

“When the fire happened, they brought in officers from other departments and stations to work it.”

Stiles brow frowned “Why?”

The sheriff raised a brow at Derek, a signal for him to continue “My dad was a police officer and my mom was heavily involved in our community. She worked in a managerial office before she met dad and turned from corporate work to staying at home with me and my sisters but she kept busy with fundraising and that.”

Thankfully John took over for Derek “When it happened, the guys wanted to make sure that the case wouldn’t fall through for any reason. It’s different when it is one of our own. Even if I never had the pleasure of meeting your dad Derek; I heard a lot of great things about him and Talia. It was decided that other people would be brought in for the case to nullify any accusations of bias.”

Derek hesitated “…is it true? That they are going to try and appeal?”

John’s gaze softened when he looked at Derek “I don’t know. We haven’t heard anything and neither has the DA that would deal with the case. Deaton is a different one to the original DA but he looked over the case files and said they had no chance if they did decide to chance their luck. Even if they try to spin the tail they did to Allison, nothing will come from it. I personally think it was told just to try and create conflict with Allison and her parents. I speak to Chris a lot and she said the same to them that she did to you and like with us, she was quickly put in her place.”

John shot Stiles a look when he muttered an unsavoury word after Allison’s name “Stiles, I understand. You know I do and I wouldn’t be surprised Derek if you never spoke to her. Nor would I blame you. But try to look at it from her point. She doesn’t know what to believe at the moment. You guys never had the pleasure of meeting her grandfather but the man is not right in the head. It is no surprise that he tried to impart his own views onto his granddaughter. Just….I don’t know, this is all a mess.”

John seemed to slump slightly as he took stock of the situation as Stiles tried to still his fidgeting.

“What would you do? If you were us?” Derek asked, very interested to see what John thinks about the situation. A completely outside perspective may help them decide how to move forward. Together.

John seemed to pause to size up his thoughts “I think….you have two separate issues here. From what I have seen and heard this isn’t a case of a misunderstanding that you two are not serious because I can tell you are. You have the issue of Allison and Scott. For now, put Allison to one side. Until the girl sorts herself out and understands just how far out of line she stepped, nothing will be solved. Now that just leaves Scott. Yes I do think he thought he was doing the right thing but he didn’t. I don’t care how good of friends you are Stiles. He. Was. Wrong. Now, I know nothing about this BLDSTM lifestyle or whatever. Frankly I do not want to know…No Stiles, not because I am ashamed but because I would like to be able to walk down an aisle in Walmart and not think about what items you are using during your personal time. Honestly, one time in a hard-ware shop with you was enough. As I was saying, I know nothing about what you do and even I know Scott was out of line. But honestly? I think this was a fight that was always due to happen. I think Scott has gotten used to you being the dependable one who will drop everything for him. He needs to realise now that isn’t the case. I would advise to give each other space before hashing this out. But don’t let him off gently Stiles. He needs to learn that what he did was not ok. If anybody kept me from your mother when she was in the hospital I would have shot them.”

Stiles scoffed, muttering under his breath “Let him off easy my ass. Douche is a douche”

“Derek you will learn that for some unfathomable reason, Stiles had a blind spot when it comes to Scott.”

The Sub felt his head and heart sink when he heard that sentence from John. Yes, he understood Stiles and Scott were close and the last thing he wanted was for his Dom to lose that part of his life. But at the same time, what Scott had done – be it accidental or not – had really hurt him. Scott’s actions had made Derek feel less then dirt, like he wasn’t worthy. If Stiles were to meet with Scott and turn a blind eye, Derek supposed that he would feel disappointed that his Dom wasn’t the man he thought he was. The man who was adamant he was going to fight for what they had. He jumped slightly when Stiles wrapped his hand tightly around the Subs.

“Not this time Dad. He went too far and hurt someone I care about. Because I do care for him Dad. He makes me happy and I’m not losing that.”

John stared at the couple before slowly nodding his head “Fair enough. I expect you both for Thanksgiving and Christmas. You better look after him and take care of him how he deserves, understand?”

Stiles scoffed “Of course he will look after me dad..”

“Wasn’t talking to Derek Stiles.”

Stiles turned to face his Sub “I swear he is meant to be on my side!”

“Stiles please. I couldn’t play over-protective father with Lydia so let me do it now. It’s just hard because I feel like you are the bad influence in this relationship.”

Over all, Derek felt the meeting went well.

 

+++

 

He watched as Stiles awkwardly walked his dad to the door and closed it behind him after a careful hug. As the Dom walked back into the room, the atmosphere changed from light to a darker tone. Derek could feel his nerves start to stand on edge as Stiles silently walked to the kitchen and took some of his lower strength pain-killers before slowly seating himself in front of Derek on the coffee table. He ignored the wince his Dom gave as he settled himself before fixing Derek with a look. One similar to the look he had given Lydia at the club.

“You know this is coming Cub. Do you know what it felt like when I was in hospital? Waking up after everything and realising you weren’t there? That nobody would get you even when I begged? Because I begged. The last time I did that was when my mom was dying and I begged her to live but I did it for you. Only to find out you were about to do something stupid and get yourself hurt because trust me Cub, if you had stepped foot in that club you would have been. You don’t…..Derek – Cub – it nearly fucking killed me. It was like you were trying to rip my heart out because you didn’t care about your own safety. Do you know what happened to the last Sub that came through our doors who had visited that place? He spent two weeks in hospital and still struggles to sit down on a chair.”

Stiles paused to let the statement settle in as Derek’s guilt grew.

“I don’t want anyone going there. No Sub or Dom and if it was up to me, I would do everything to close it down but unfortunately nobody is willing to testify or bring charges against people and the club is squeaky clean in their regulations so there is nothing I can do but warn and advise. You are different. You are mine and you nearly put yourself into a dangerous situation….just….why? That’s all I want to know Cub is just why? Is it….am I not doing something that you need? Please tell me and I will fix it. I swear to god I will do anything you want just…not there. Please Cub, even if we don’t work out and you want another Dom just not one from _‘La Frusta’_. You want me to get on my knees and plead, I will. It will – very literally – pain me to do so but I will. Just…I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt. Not you. It hurts.”

Derek shook his head, voice dropping to a whisper “I never meant to hurt you and I’m sorry. You don’t do anything wrong and honestly; you mean more to me than anyone I have ever been with. I….tolerate you more than I do anyone else and that says a lot. I was having a bad day and I needed to…I don’t know everything hurt. My lungs felt like…I needed the pain and I didn’t want to worry you when you had so much going on. I wanted it to stop so I could be with you and be what you need.”

Stiles made no move to comfort the Sub “Do you understand why I’m angry?”

Derek nodded, unsure of what to do to comfort his Dom.

Stiles sighed “Do you still feel like that Cub? That you need the release?”

He nodded, not wanting to lie to his Dom.

“Right, well then there are different ways we can go about this. I physically cannot give you what you need right now Cub and we know now that the pain scene works really well with you so my suggestion would be to get somebody else to do it. Somebody of my choosing. Using a cane takes skill in order to have control so you don’t get hurt or permanently marked. It’s about knowing just the right amount of pressure you need to provide maximum pain with minimal impact. Part of being your Dom is providing you with things and figuring out ways to give you things that I cannot give. I really don’t like the idea of seeing you like that with somebody else but in this context, your needs outweigh mine and I know deep down this is something you need. What you think?”

“Who?”

“Depends. We can have somebody we know like Lydia. Actually Danny would maybe be better or it can be somebody you have never met, somebody who knows nothing about you. But either way, I will be there to overlook and make sure you are ok. I will NEVER leave you to deal with this yourself. It’s your say on this. But Cub, again if we are not together for whatever reason, don’t just let anybody do this to you. I trust Danny because we learnt this stuff together and I trust my club Dom’s because I trained them myself.”

“Danny then. Nobody else. Just us three.”

Stiles nodded “Good. Am surprised though, after everything that you would trust one of my friends…”

“I like Ethan and Danny seems ok. You trust him”

Stiles snorted “Yeah, trusted Scott and Allison and look where that got us. Right, ok so yeah don’t do that again. Trust me to do what’s best for you and I will do my best to make you happy. Now its contract time and after that I will make sure you think twice before going to see another Dom behind my back.”

Derek swallowed “Punishment?”

“Well sort of. I’m very mush going to enjoy myself, you not so much. Look I think, or would like to think, that maybe the message has sunk in from a verbal addressing. Don’t go to other clubs and don’t put yourself in danger. But I do understand why you were driven to _‘La Frusta’_. I’m not happy but I do understand. The past few days have been stressful on both of us so I suggest we move on, sort out the contract then get back to what we do best. Snark, sarcasm and sex.”

Derek whole-heartedly agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am very much winging it at this point so anyone who is in the know of this part of BDSM negotiation may realise there are things I have missed out. In that case I'm sorry and will try to fix any issues anyone brings to my attention.

They were sat as if they were conducting a business meeting and Derek supposed that in a sense they were. Stiles had brought him back to his office at the club, stating that he wanted it to be away from distractions as they hashed out their contract.

Stiles sighed as he lent back in his chair (A chair Derek may or may not have fantasised as featuring in some sort of sexual scene).

“Alright, you want to do this like how we worked out our kink list? I go first, tell you what I would like and then you tell me what you want? Just please remember, this contract is specific to us as individuals and as a couple. Ignore preconceptions about what you think we should be, we do this for us right?”

Derek nodded before settling down to listen to Stiles “Ok right, dude I have never done this before so…yeah there is a big chance for this to fuck up but I want this. Probably more than anything I have ever wanted before. I mean even more then I wanted Lydia and dude I was obsessed with her since I was six and she hit me in the face with her ponytail. She gave me a nose bleed. I don’t even know how she did, but she did. You just gave me a rock-hard boner in the space of three seconds so I think that shows how much I have developed as a person. Anyway, my apparent sexual awakening aside…look, I don’t want a 24/7 D/s thing. I like us in scenes and I like us when we are just us and, quite frankly dude, you barely talk as it is. Put you in a 24/7 scene then the chances are that the only words I will ever hear from you again will be ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘sir’ and ‘more’ with the occasional ‘harder’. I would like set rules which we abide by in everyday life but save the heavy D/s things for scene play or times which we set aside to set those bits of our personalities free. I like structure and routine, always have. I really don’t like it when things are out of my control and that’s not me being a Dom, that’s me being Stiles. So, yeah, what do you think?”

Derek sighed in relief “Same. Don’t want it all the time but don’t want to neglect it either. I like kneeling for you but I’m not somebody who can or wants to do it all the time.”

Stiles nodded “So think of this as negotiation for a contract and for us as a couple. We will talk about things which are important to the kink side and things which are important to us to make sure we want the same things. So what do you want for the future? I mean like if you were to look at yourself in 10 years what do you see?”

“A home. Someone to come home to and to feel safe and loved.”

Stiles hesitated for a second “Kids?”

Derek groaned, heart sinking with the question knowing that it could cause an issue “No. I don’t want kids, never have and if at my age I still don’t want them I don’t think I ever will.”

“Thank god. Sorry dude but kids aren’t for me. I can’t explain it but when I see myself it has never been as a father. I love my family but I guess I just don’t have the paternal instinct. Dad was gutted last time I hinted that fatherhood wasn’t on the cards but he settled when Scott said he would be faux-granddad to his kids. Ok so we seemed to have settled the fact that we want to move in together but how do you want that to go?”

“Everything equal. You don’t pay for me, I don’t pay for you. Can move into yours then possibly find somewhere that is ours that we can build and develop together?”

Stiles gave the Sub a sunny smile “Totally awesome. So down with that. So things like finances and that we split equally. We can get a joint account or something and put in a certain amount each month to cover anything. Means we are equal in that aspect but still keep money and that for ourselves. If something goes wrong or doesn’t work out, we are covered. Right are you out? I mean are you comfortable being seen with me in public in a this-is-my-totally-banging-boyfriend kind of way? I know we went on a date but that’s different to being a couple”

Derek nodded, waiting for Stiles to continue “Good, already came outta the closet and have no intention going back in.”

Stiles began quickly (one-handed) typing on his laptop, stopping when Derek cleared his throat “This seems very formal”

Stiles chuckled “Yeah dude, tell me about it. But us getting things out in the open like this is better than us getting heavily involved before realising we want different things. Vanilla’s could learn a lot from us. Ok so that’s some of the more general technicalities worked out, we can get down to the kinky shit because let’s be honest, that’s what we have been waiting for. If you showed an emotion other than annoyance and slight emotional constipation then I know you would be jumping up and down. Right so, this isn’t legally binding. Very few of these types of contracts are but they are more used for…hmm…own sense of security? I mean it helps having everything written out. You know exactly what is expected and what to expect. For me, I would like a stipulation that we sit down every two weeks and re-evaluate our contract, our stipulations and expectations and our hard/soft limits. This means that we can change things if they are not working or if we need more. Doing it like this means you don’t have to worry about raising an issue you have because we have that specific time to do so. But don’t limit yourself to that time: if you want to talk about something, you can do it anytime. This is just another option. I think it will benefit you as you have issues with communication. That’s not a slight on you, just an observation.”

More typing before the Dom spoke again “Yeah so I like things to be detailed. I can’t help it, I’m a sucker for detail so this will comprise of three things. First is our general agreement, next is a more detailed layout of what we want or expect. It is less official then the contract and more tailored to us – well most of it is me rambling. Like half of it is all official sounding and other parts are of a more personal writing. The third will be your check-list. Anything you want to change on that?” Derek shook his head, happy that Stiles was taking the lead on all of this.

“Right, I want you to read this carefully – none of your quick-as-shit proof reading malarkey – and change anything you want to change. I have tried to write it with both of us in mind and I would like to think I know you quite well but there might be things you want to change. Give it a read, take your time. I’m going to quickly pop down and see how things are going downstairs and I will be back soon.”

Stiles pressed a sloppy kiss to Derek as the pages printed underneath his desk before handing the Sub the contract and leaving, muttering about “stupidly distracting temptations” as he left.

 

 

___

 

_I, Derek Matthew Hale, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of  
Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be pleasing to Him. I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. I ask He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfilment and enhancement of our sexual, emotional, and intellectual needs. _

_I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behaviour, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person._

_I request of Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence and being._

_In return, I agree:_

_To obey His commands to the best of my ability._

_To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive._

_To maintain honest and open communication._

_To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment._

_To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals._

_To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual._

_To work against negative aspects of myself and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims and also for my own personal development._

_My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person (or make me an unequal member of this partnership) and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential. In recognition of my working obligations, nothing will be required of me that will in any way damage or harm my reputation or hinder my prior obligations._

_Should either of us find that our requirements are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either Dom or Sub may do so by verbal notification to the other. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer to the other his reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly._

_This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission._

_I offer my consent to submission to Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski under the terms stated above on this the 4/4/2014_

_Derek Matthew Hale  
Signature of Submissive_

_Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski  
Signature of Dominant_

 

 

 

1\. Expectations

First and foremost, both Dom and Sub are to be treated as equal unless explicitly talked about for scene play. We will consider our actions in how they will impact on both of us and think about the other before we act. As a Dom, I will do everything in my power to make sure my Sub and partner knows he is cared for and wanted in both a personal and sexual way. I will do what I have to do to make sure he is happy and left wanting for nothing. As a Dom and a partner, I expect my Sub and partner to give me the same courtesy. I expect him to put my needs before his as agreed upon when entering the D/s aspect of our relationships. I expect him to abide by rules which are set out for him to act in accordance with. I expect honestly and loyalty and he will get the same back.

  
2\. Responsibilities of submissive

To tell his partner issues he has and accept my guidance and advice. I care about him and want what’s best. It would be my pleasure to be able to help him in life. Sub/partner is to do his best to stay safe at all times and tell his other half if he finds himself in difficulty (I.e. Not going to stupid clubs with stupid intentions). He is to be honest and open with any concerns. During scene play, he is to give his Dom full control and fully accepts that, during these designated times; his Dom is in charge and is to trust that he knows best - at times where limits are pushed too far, Sub is to safeword. Outside of scene play, Sub is to act and defend himself and his interests.

 

3\. Responsibilities of Dominant

To be a guiding light within the Subs life and do his best to be there for him though anything that comes their way (Including and not limited to: Shitty friends and creepy-as-fuck Uncles). To put the Subs best interests first and use rules and discipline to help develop the Subs potential. To care, love and stand by his side. To take control when Sub/partner is struggling and also during Scene play. Keep him safe in play and not violate his trust. Just be plain awesome. Make sure everybody knows that we are together and we are serious and that shit will firmly hit the frisking roof if we are kept from each other again.

 

4\. Titles

During play and BDSM outings: Sir - Cub

During normal times: Stiles (or your majesty) – Derek

 

5\. Within the home

OUR home will be subject to rules from entry to exit which starts first and foremost: No Clothes. If Dom had it his way, Sub would never wear clothes again but Dom does not want Sub to be arrested. As previously discussed, discipline will be applicable within our home. However it is our home, both of us should be free to express ourselves how we want.

  
6\. Publicly

Both Dom and Sub are to act respectfully in public – be it in a BDSM aspect or a normal aspect. We will not hide who we are to each other. During BSDM outings, we may be Dom/Sub but we are still equal. Sub is to properly address other Dom’s as ‘Mister’ unless directed otherwise and will ALWAYS be mindful of how he acts to other couples. Likewise, Dom will ensure the same respect is given to his Sub and will kick off if it is not given so. I will never be ashamed of my Sub and I will never hide him to please others. They can simply get to fuck.

 

7\. Within the BDSM realm

During play scenes, Dom is responsible for taking control from the willing Sub and does so with the knowledge that trust is easily broken. Dom will immediately stop at the safeword of ‘Crescent’ (Hard-limit for Dom) if spoken by Sub and Dom trusts that Sub will safeword if he is struggling or needs to stop for any reason. Dom will work within the limits his Sub has provided and within his own. Sub understands and accepts that the Dom’s pleasure takes precedence over his own and trusts Dom to keep him safe and adhere to the safety rules which have been set in place. Dom will help Sub to work through the things which he indicated he would like to try on his check-list because they are fantastic and Dom has a lot of pure, pornographic filth he needs to work through. Dom will always give the Sub what he needs both before, during and after a scene and aftercare is of high importance and is something which the Dom will hold of high importance

  
8\. Appearance

Sub is pretty stunning as he is but Dom requests Sub is clean shaven to the point which was asked of him during first play scene. Both parties should have good hygiene practices and Dom has found that shared showers are a fantastic method to ensure this (and save water, because the Dom is an environmentalist at heart.)

  
9\. Rules

Both Dom and Sub have expressed a desire to not enter into a 24/7 D/s relationship but also wish to take some aspects from said dynamic into their normal routine. Dom finds this can be achieved by a standardised list of rules in which Sub is to obey during normal day-to-day practices but other than that, Dom and Sub will act like Stiles and Derek for the majority of the time. Stiles may become more Dom-like if the need occurs or if Derek/Sub has needs which are better developed and worked through in play. Wednesday nights are to be set aside for pain play with the sole benefit for the Sub and Weekends (Friday night to Monday morning) are to be set aside for scene play (either all day long or for a few hours – dependant on Dom’s decision). Both Dom and Sub accept that the other’s work is important and as such, should never be impeded nor should the person be made to feel bad that the other has to put other things before their partner. However unless in extremely mitigating circumstances, both Dom and Sub should be back at their home for 5:00p.m for dinner. If this cannot be achieved, the individual will inform the other as soon as they know. Both Dom and Sub are not subject to spend every single second together; personal space is the key to lasting together-ness. Both Dom and Sub will be open and honest with each other and never sleep on an argument. Because they will happen, often, considering the Dom is a man-child and the Sub is a grump.

Everyday Rules (Modified to accommodate for change in relationship status and circumstances):

Rule Number 1: No clothes to be worn by the Sub. Dom may also partake into this rule if and when he chooses.

Rule Number 2: Both parties will treat the other and expect to be treated as equals to each other.

Rule Number 3: Both parties will treat each other, other people and themselves with respect.

Rule Number 4: Sub will be responsible for chores which include but are not limited to: Making lunch and Dinner for both Sub and Dom, making the bed and morning coffee. Also responsible for upkeep and correct cleaning of all objects used during scene plays.

Rule Number 5: Dom will be considerate of the fact that the Sub has a life and a job and as such will not impose on the Sub’s time when/if they need to work and Vice versa

Rule Number 6: Sub will kneel at the Dom’s feet at all times during weekend play when Dom is stationary apart from meal times.

Rule Number 7: Dom will do everything in his power to keep Sub safe and happy. The Sub in return will inform Dom of any difficulties, issues and questions he may have: no matter how small they may seem.

Rule Number 8: Both Dom and Sub have the right to safeword and/or terminate their partnership whenever they want – contract or not

Rules and stipulations will be reviewed every two weeks or when an issue is raised by either party.  
  
10\. Cancellation clause

As a Dom and a partner, I want my Sub/partner to be the happiest he can be and I would hope that would be with me. However I am a realist and I know that, sometimes, this may not be the case. If ever my partner feels like he would be happier with somebody else/not with me, he is free to leave. I want you to be content Derek, more then I want anything in life and I will gladly step aside if you feel like I’m not the person to do that for you. It will hurt, but I care too much for you to be sad or to put my own needs before your happiness.

You need space; I will give you space. You need a break; I will give you a break. You need to move on with somebody else; I will watch you with a smile and remember the good times. Except if it is with Jackson. Then I will break your face.

 

___

 

Derek snorted as he picked up the pen and signed under his name on the contract page, not feeling the slightest bit of hesitation in the action and silently handing it back to Stiles when he walked into the room.

“You don’t want to make any changes?” Stiles asked, brows raised in surprise

Derek shrugged “Looks alright to me. You said I can speak up if I want to make changes or we can see how it works then swap things after two weeks if something is off. The whole thing makes sense and just so you know, would rather rip my own eye out then elope with Jackson.”

Derek lent back as Stiles walked over and carefully straddled his lap, mindful of his still hurting ribs and lack of one arm “You just remember you got some making up to do for me. Spoke to Danny; he is willing to help us out tomorrow night.”

“Scott?” Derek asked as Stiles fixed him with a stern look.

“Tomorrow. I will speak with him tomorrow. You coming?” Derek shook his head. He had no desire to be there or to see the other man just yet “Cool. Don’t really want him around you anyway. Leave him to me. Now take me back to our home horn-dog – I have a face that I need to attempt to ride and a Sub who needs putting back in his place.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay folks, RL has been kicking my arse this week so writing time has been a bit sparse.
> 
> Chapter contains: Bondage, rimming and a lovely fucking machine

In lieu of rope, this time Stiles used a simple pair of handcuffs to secure Derek to the bed. Considering the man was working with one hand, he supposed it may have been for the best. His Dom had secured a blindfold around the man’s eyes as he slowly moved to set things up, Derek wincing every time he heard a sharp hiss of pain emitting from the other man. Eventually things became silent – Derek even had to strain to hear the Dom’s breathing. But he knew the Dom was still there, he wouldn’t leave him like this.

“Who do you belong to Cub?”

“You Sir”

Derek was rewarded with a gentle stroke across his face.

“Who knows what’s best for you Cub?”

“You do Sir”

Next came a light peck on the cheek.

“Who knows what you want and what you need?”

“You Sir”

A light bite on his bicep, a gasp as a wet tongue slid across the freshly made indentation.

“Do you trust me Cub?”

“Always Sir”

There was another pause as Stiles began moving about.

“I trust you too Cub. More than anything. I trust you to make me happy. I trust you to do your best in life. I trust you to keep yourself safe. We had a slight hiccup a few days ago but that’s what I’m here for. To guide you in life and stop you from making mistakes. It’s all about keeping you safe because I care about you. I want people in my life to be safe - happy and Cub you have become a major part of my life very quickly. I will do what I have to; to make sure you are ok. You struggle to deal with your emotions - your past so I give you a way to do it. You struggle with controlling your life so I take that control away so you can function better. You struggle with asking things so I make that choice for you. In return you give me the control I crave, give me a chance to for fill the need to care for people close to me. You give me the chance to exert control which is something I used to lack. We are a pair. We are a fit and we are perfect for each other. It may take you time to realise it but I know, deep down, we are meant for each other. You are my perfect complement and I am yours.”

“You are mine Sir”

Derek heard a scoff from somewhere in the room “And you are mine Cub. It’s time for you to remember just how much you are mine. Now, unfortunately for me thanks to some bigots I am limited in what I can do to make you remember you are mine. If I was capable, I would bend you over and watch as my hand makes a lovely mark on your backside. I would spank you until you couldn’t even see straight; until you were flying so high it would take you days to come down. But sadly I cannot do that so improvisation it is.”

Derek groaned, feeling pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his dick. He wasn’t sure what he felt: turned on by the imagery or disappointment at how he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

“Colours and safeword Cub”

“Yellow for slow down and Crescent for stop”

“Good boy. Do you want me to talk through what I am going to do?”

Derek shook his head “No. I trust you. You won’t hurt me Sir”

The Sub felt a hard grip around his chin, face being pulled upwards. He couldn’t hold in the moan that came with the rough action “In that case Cub, I am deadly serious when I say as soon as you do not like something you safeword, understand? You should be ok but I won’t take the chance. Not with you.”

He nodded “Yes Sir.”

His Dom sighed as he pressed a kiss against Derek’s mouth, breathing out a “So fucking perfect Cub” as he withdrew.

It was only a few seconds before the Sub felt a mouth wrap around his nipple, gently sucking and teasing before the actions became firmer. Once the nub became hard, Stiles moved onto the next one and repeated the same motions. Derek didn’t have to wait long before he felt something clamp down on his nipple and slowly began to tighten. However, unlike last time, Derek waited until he reached the point where the pain slightly outweighed the pleasure before he spoke up.

“Yellow”

The tightening stopped but the pinch was still there.

“Why did you colour Cub?”

Derek hesitated. He knew he was supposed to speak if it hurt too much but still wasn’t sure that he had done the right thing “I….It is starting to hurt too much.”

Derek let out a ‘whoof’ of air as a body landed on top of him, hungry lips pressing against his own as he opened up for Stiles. The Dom kissed him like it was the last thing he was ever going to do and Derek gave back with all he had.

Finally when the Dom pulled away, he explained himself “Thank you Cub. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. See? Progress is being made.”

Derek couldn’t hold in the chuckle as Stiles pulled away, the sound turning into a moan as the other clamp was secured onto his other nipple and tightened until it had the same nip as the other one did. He felt cold as his Dom’s body moved away from the bed but calmed down when he felt a hand stroke over his leg, feeling something attach to just below his right knee. Derek guessed that his Dom was securing his legs to the bed as he felt the same happen to his left knee.

He was taken aback when his legs suddenly rose and his thighs were pressed up to his stomach, his knees bent to accommodate for the action. He heard a tinkering of chains and a chuckle coming from his Dom.

“If I were you Cub, I would keep my legs just like this. See if I push them away from your body this happens”

Derek felt his legs move away from his body like they were going to lower back down to the bed and felt the clips around his nipples pull away from him. The pull lessened as his legs were brought back to his body.

“Do you know what it is yet Cub?”

“A-A spreader bar Sir?”

“Correct. Now can you tell me what I have done to it?”

“Attached it to the clamps Sir”

Stiles petted his head in an answer before he again moved away from the Sub. Derek could feel the strain in his legs at the position he was in, the burn of the muscles being put to work. But above the burn was the legitimate fear that, if he put his legs down, he may rip his nipples clean off his chest.

The strain lessened as something helped carry the weight of his legs on the bar, Derek guessed Stiles had put a hand on it and was pushing his legs towards his body.

“Can’t have you hurt yourself during this Cub. I’m very, very fond of your nips after all.”

Derek jumped as he felt slick fingertips glide along his crack before one pushed itself straight in. He moaned as his brow frowned in confusion.

“No Cub, I have not magically healed. The bar is attached to a chain at the top of my bed to stop you from pulling while I prep you.” Stiles finished his statement with another finger as Derek fell into the now familiar warmth he had when he had the burn and stretch of Stiles’ fingers. His Dom didn’t spend too long stretching the restrained man before he pulled away and inserted something into Derek.

The Sub was confused by the new addition to this scene. It felt like a vibrator or a dildo, but was smaller than any he had used before. He still felt it, still felt the burn of its entrance but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Do you know what was one of the first things I thought when I saw you?” Derek shook his head, putting the vibrator-thing to the back of his mind “How your stubble would feel on my cheeks as I spread myself wide and rode your face. Colour?”

Derek’s dick twitched against his stomach as come started to pool on his belly “Green Sir. Please. God, fuck please”

He didn’t have to wait long before the chain was unlocked from the bar and a heavy weight settled on his chest. Opening his mouth, Derek licked anywhere he could before focusing on Stiles bud, circling the entrance before pressing in. His hands clenched as he heard Stiles’ strangled moan, a chorus of ‘more’ and ‘right there Cub’ permeating the silence. Flattening his tongue, Derek focused on licking as much skin as he could, bathing Stiles in spit as he increased his pace, feeling smug as the moans increased with each lick and bite.

Only to be drowned out by Derek’s own cry as the ‘vibrator’ began to move in and out of him at a frustratingly slow pace.

“I got my m-machine a few years back – FuckyesCubrightthere - but modified it so that the end doesn’t h-HURT my Sub if I leave it to…shit…to fuck him for hours. A-Always wanted to do that. Higher Cub, yeah right there. I’m gonna do that this weekend. H-Have you bent on all fours, tied down and have it fuck you all day long. The living room I think. MRPH FUCK CUB!!! I’m gonna take pictures, video you and make you watch as I ride you the day after. Make you see how prettily you take being stuffed full because of me. Or….MOTHERFUCK CUB….or make you watch as I take you again in the same position.”

Derek tried to beg, tell his Dom that he was so ok with that plan but all that came out was a muffled scream as the machine picked up pace: going from slow to hard, fast thrusts which nailed his spot every time. Derek felt like he was going to burst until the pace slowed down again, possibly slower than before.

“Not before me Cub. You are my Sub. You belong to me and are mine to do with as I please.”

Derek increased the pace and the pressure of his licks, determined to show Stiles that he was his: that he belonged to the Dom. He felt the nipple clasps start to pull as Stiles used the bar for leverage as he moved his hips, small trusts to begin before he began to pick up his pace. It didn’t take long before he heard a small yell and the muscles tightly wrapped around his tongue as Stiles came. Derek guided him through it with little kitten licks around his hole as the muscles clenched before the machine changed its pace again. This time, it moved faster and harder than before as it hammered into the Subs prostate.

Derek screamed as he heard his Dom telling him to come, as the machine continued with its rapid pace as he came, his high reaching its peak when his legs were pulled away from his Dom – pulling his nipples. The action gave the added hint of pain to go along with his pleasure, making his climax seem so much longer and better than it had done before.

His body pulsed as his Dom looked after him. As he withdrew the machine and as he untied him. He felt the Dom clean him up as he gently settled Derek into the bed before wrapping himself around the lax Sub, stroking his body as he held the man as he drank before he fell into a deep sleep.

Stiles was right: he did teach his Sub who he belonged to. Derek had no doubt about that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the day as I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next. In the middle of moving so not sure how its going to work with internet and all that. Will still be writing, just not updating

Stiles tried to still his jittering nerves as he waited for Scott to appear at the club. He had chosen the empty room for the showdown – and he was under no illusions, this WAS a showdown between the two friends. Scott had always been his bro and his father was right, he had a blind spot when it came to his oldest friend but he couldn’t ignore this. He wouldn’t ignore it.

So he waited until his friend was stood in front of him with a sheepish look on his face before he began “Remember when you first met Allison? How I stood by you, defended you when her Dad stopped her from seeing you. When I nearly gave myself an asthma attack running messages between you two? Even when she broke your heart, I never once told you to leave it alone. So why the fuck can you not afford me the same respect? I mean, dude, you knew – know how I feel about him. I waxed poetic to you for three hours about his stubble after seeing him for all of 10 minutes….just….why Scotty? I don’t understand why?”

Scott just continued to look sheepish “I’m sor…”

Stiles interrupted “Don’t. Don’t say you are sorry because sorry fixes nothing! Sorry doesn’t mend the hurt, Sorry doesn’t take back what you and your partner did. I. Want. To. Know. Why”

“I thought it was for the best…”

Stiles scoffed “The best?! I fucking pleaded with you to call Derek and let him know. It wasn’t you or Allison or Isaac in that bed, it was me! My needs came before yours in that situation and I asked for one thing, ONE THING SCOTT! You nearly cost me everything I worked so hard to get man!”

Stiles sent a glare at his friend who scoffed at him “Everything? You have only known him a few months.”

“So?! How long did you know Allison before you spouted that she was the one? Hours Scott, fucking hours and I stood by you. Fuck, I love you man but sometimes you are so fucking selfish…”

“Selfish?” Scott parroted, affronted by the accusation.

“Yeah dude, selfish! Because that shit you pulled, that wasn’t for my benefit or Derek’s. It was for yours. So YOU wouldn’t have to deal with Allison and Derek, so YOU could claim ignorance. I stick up for you time and time again because I honestly believe you had the best intensions but enough is enough.”

“IM SORRY OK STILES?! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HURT THE BOTH OF YOU...”

Stiles took a step back “Dude, I just….what the fuck is going on? In the space of 12 hours it seems like everything fucked up and I don’t understand why.”

Scott’s shoulders slumped as he sagged down on one of the bar stools next to the angry Dom “It’s just….Stiles you don’t get it man, Allison…she…dude I don’t know anymore. She is still my Allison but it’s like she is different. I walked into our home a few days before everything happened and Gerard, fucking Grampa Gerard was sat in my home: on my couch like he owned the place. Like it wasn’t the first time it happened. Dude she has been speaking to them for years, Kate and Gerard. She finally told me everything. He started to appear wherever she went and eventually she gave in and spoke to him. Over time he persuaded her to see Kate, kept telling her she was innocent and that Derek was the cause of everything. She started to believe them I guess. Well when she told me that we fought. Haven’t stopped since to be honest. So now I have a home which I know isn’t the best for Isaac and a partner who seems to be going off the rails…”

Part of Stiles wanted to give his friend a hug, realising for the first time the pressure the guy was under in trying to do what’s best for both Allison and Isaac. But a larger part was still too angry, the part which kept remembering the broken look on his Subs face when they saw each other again. The part which remembered the fear and panic he had when Peter told him what Derek was planning on doing.

“You know Derek headed to _‘La Frusta’_ after everything happened?”

The panicked look Scott gave him showed that the other man realised the implications of the statement “Oh god… is he….fuck Stiles is he ok?!”

Stiles held his hand up to halt Scott “Yeah, the twins stopped him. Had to laugh when the ones who protected my Sub were the people I’m least close to whereas the ones to hurt him were meant to be my best friends. Sub or not, Derek is mine. He is my partner and you hurt him. I’m not talking about Allison – but believe me, that issue is far from over – I’m talking about you. YOU hurt him and you hurt me. I’m telling you this now, you EVER keep him from me again and I will kill you Scott. I swear down, you ever cause the look he had to appear on his face again and I will destroy you. You kept a Sub from his Dom but you also kept my partner from your best friend.”

Stiles started to pace, still angry at Scott but at a loss at what to say “Just…fuck…you are not forgiven. You are seriously not even in the slightest bit forgiven for what you did and if I were you, I’d steer clear of Dad for a while. He may shoot you…”

Scott pouted “He can’t shoot me; he is married to my mom…”

“He will shoot you and you will accept it because that’s what happens when you are a dick and upset the son of the sheriff” Stiles slouched onto the chair next to Scott “Fuck this is just a mess. Dude you…you really hurt me and you really hurt Derek. Did you even consider how he would feel? To be the last to know? To find out that you of all people didn’t want him there? The only way it could have hurt him more was if Dad was the one to say it. I remember you know, me and dad asking you to get Derek, Dad making me settle down and sleep by lying and saying Derek was on his way. I just, Scotty man I don’t know what to say to you anymore. You don’t control my life, you never have and you never will…”

“I don’t control your life”

Stiles shook his head “You do man. You don’t realise it but you do at times. It’s my fault; I’ve let you do it for so long and its come and bitten me in the ass. I know you, you have a heart of gold Scotty and I know you try to do what you think is right. But, Scott, what YOU think is right for MY life doesn’t work. I decide what’s right for my life and, right now, that’s Derek. If…if you can’t abide by that then, well I think we may need to reconsider things.”

Scott stared at him wide-eyed “How do you mean?”

Stiles gestured around the room “This place for starters. Lydia is thinking of buying a stake in the club so she could probably buy you out if we need to. And to be honest, if things stay the way they do, Derek and I will probably skip out in gatherings. Somehow he seems to have turned me into a slutty homebody so that’s fine by me…”

Scott stood up “Don’t you think you’re going a bit too far?”

Stiles sighed as he rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward “I love you. You know I do but….Derek is it for me. He is. I love him. And I know he is starting to feel the same for me, I just need to wait for him to realise it. But I do, I really love the stupid ball of emotional constipation. You have Allison and Isaac and now it’s time to find my somebody and I have. Dude I feel….I feel like I want to tear apart the world whenever he gets upset, I feel like I want to fly when I make him smile. I want to build him a den and keep him there so nothing can hurt him again. I will do anything for him but I can’t…dude I can’t have you and Allison causing anymore damage then you already have done.”

Scott’s head dropped “Tell me what I have to do. Please Stiles, just name it. Whatever it is and I will do it. To make sure I don’t lose you from my life.”

Stiles snorted “Don’t be a cock for one.”

Scott nodded with a small smile on his face “Totally can do that. Do you want me to speak to Der…”

“No” Stiles interrupted “I don’t want either of you anywhere near him. Don’t really want either of you near me to be honest.” Stiles stood and walked to his friend before clasping him on the shoulder “Look….it will get better. It will and one day we will look back on this and you will cry in shame. But we are not there yet. It will be a while before we are there. You hurt me and you betrayed me. You came between my Sub and I, you ignored me when I asked you for something which I needed at a point where I required comfort, you put yours and Allison’s needs before mine when I was in a hospital bed after being attacked and because of you, my own father had to lie to me to stop me from doing stupid. And if that’s not enough, your actions nearly caused my partner to do something stupid like walk into a club and get 12 bells of shit knocked out of him. I can’t forgive you yet because I’m not ready to. And to be honest, I don’t know if Derek ever will. But that’s not my problem, it’s yours. You need to prove yourself to us now.”

“How?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders “Dunno man, gonna take time but we will get there.”

He could tell Scott was disappointed with the outcome but then again, Stiles wondered just what he was expecting. Forgiveness and a pat on the head? Anytime he thought about forgiving him, he saw Derek.

He sighed as he brought up his next topic “Don’t really want to ask, but how is Allison? She still bat-shit crazy?” Stiles refused to back down at the glare Scott sent him “Don’t expect me to be nice about her. She is a fucking idiot for believing what she did. Don’t expect sympathy from me. Her family may be broken up but at least she didn’t have to watch hers burn to the ground. Oh yeah, Derek and Laura saw it happen dude” Stiles answered Scott’s surprised look.

Scott cleared his throat, an uncomfortable look crossing his face “She….fuck man I don’t know. I think Isaac has started to get through to her.” Stiles raised a questioning brow, gesturing with his hand for Scott to continue “He asked her if he deserved what happened to him. If he provoked his dad into hurting him? If he provoked being locked in a freezer because he didn’t comply with his dads rules or something. Allison told him no and he said he must have if she thinks Derek deserved what happened to him. Said the circumstances were different but the details were near enough the same: that two young people who didn’t know any better were betrayed and used by people who should know better. For Isaac it was his dad, for Derek it was his teacher. Told her if this was how she felt that he couldn’t stay at home anymore. He packed his bags and moved back with Mom and John.”

Stiles raised his head sharply “Why didn’t anyone say anything?!”

“We….we wanted you to get better. To focus on you and Derek. Isaac and I are working through it. Just like you want to protect Derek, I want to protect him. For him, the best thing is to be away from Allison and I until we can sort ourselves out. The fighting, the arguments are just pushing him further back so we decided that he should be in a more stable environment for the time being and you know mom, always one to take in a lost boy. But I think that shocked Allison out of her stupidity a bit. That and the reaming her parents gave her when they found out. But Isaac is right, she took advantage of Derek and she got what she deserved. Isaac told her that if Kate didn’t do it, then she wouldn’t be in jail and you know Isaac, he loves John but he isn’t a fan of the judicial system. Can’t really blame him, they did nothing to help him.”

“I just don’t understand why she would believe them? Over us, her parents…everyone”

Scott sighed as he ran his hands through his hair “I dunno bro. She tried to explain it once but I got so angry I left the house. Everybody has told her she is being stupid but she wouldn’t listen. But now things have hit home with Isaac, she might start to realise what she has done, what she has let happen because she believed family who she was close to when she was 9 then everyone else in her life.”

Stiles lifted himself up from the chair “Look, if you want to chat I will always listen. If you want help with Isaac you know you don’t even need to ask, I will be there. But as far as things with Allison goes – I don’t care. I’m sorry but until she fully sorts herself out, she doesn’t come near me or Derek. She does, Dad will arrest her for harassment. Don’t care if they have only met twice, you know Dad can make shit stick and he will. When she realised what an idiot she had been, then we will talk. But not until. Now I have to go, Danny is coming over to do Derek and I get to watch”

Stiles ignored the confused look Scott gave him as he left; he wasn’t going to clarify himself or his bad explanation skills.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eternal relief when you move to find out the place already has the interwebz

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this you know. I mean, it’s totally up to you. Totally. And it’s not like Danny is going to do anything like touch you. He better not. Oh god, he is totally going to touch you then you will go gooey eyed like my 5th trainee and abandon me for him and I’m going to have to go to your collaring ceremony and pretend things are ok when really I want to die. Then you and he will do something stupid like adopt and have a cute family while I die alone with fish and porn. My dad is going to find me covered in my own filth and jizz with my hand still wrapped around my dick. Oh god Derek: when you leave me for him promise me you will take in the fish when I pass along and delete my internet history. You owe me; I basically threw you two together like a kinky fairy godmother. This is karma. Totally karma for when I told Jackson he was thinning on the back of his head. He cried. He cried then bought some stupidly expensive stuff which promotes hair growth. For the love of god Derek, we can’t do this. Think of Jackson’s hair. I’m going to call Danny and cancel…..Fuc…Wha….Derek, help the one arm cripple get his phone out of his pocket so he can stop you from meeting your soul-mate. I lied. I’m too selfish to let you go. Danny can go fuck himself.”

Derek sighed as he lent back into the sofa. This was currently Stiles’ 3rd breakdown in the space of an hour. The first time he was amazed. The second time he laughed. This time he just sat back and waited for Stiles to calm down. When a hand carded through his hair, he knew Stiles had finished panicking.

“Sorry. Just….well it’s hard for me to think about somebody else doing this, seeing you like this but I know I need to let it go. Derek are you sure? This is for you so you get final say. You don’t have to do this.” Stiles asked from above as Derek continued to read his journal. He had started to make head-way on the project that Stiles had asked him to do and was becoming more intrigued in the psychological aspect of BDSM play.

“You going to be there?” The Sub asked, not looking up

“Of course…”

“Then yes I’m ok with it. Stop panicking and settle down.” Stiles flung himself on the couch next to Derek with a huff as he tried to read over the man’s shoulder.

“Whatcha reading?”

Derek dropped the paper, giving a side-eyed glare to his Dom “About the dangers of what we do. For me, if I were trying to advise Doms and Subs on best practice and techniques I would think highlighting some of the more…serious consequences of play would be a good place to start with. That way, they know exactly what can go wrong and can consciously combat it from the very beginning.”

Stiles sat back, an intrigued look crossing his face “Go on…”

“Well, they explain how steps are taken to reduce the risk – safewords, consent and that but still accidents happen. Because what we do is considered out of the normal social sphere of behaviour, it magnifies these accidents and incidents. Nobody blinks an eye about a death due to a car-crash but do at a death due to BDSM. People argue that’s because we engage in deviant behaviour – behaviour that is counter-active to society and unnatural. But for me what’s more natural: exploring human urges which have been present since the beginning of modern-day man or getting into a car? A contraption made up of so much technology that no part of it could ever be considered natural. How society perceives people like you and me is a big part of practice. People can be put off because of public perception so it is more important for people like you and Lydia to show them that this is safe, this is natural and this is healthy. We want to encourage people and every person who practices what we do has a responsibility: to both their partner and the community as a whole.”

Stiles stared at him with wide eyes “You make me so hard when you talk like an academic. Oh god, we HAVE to role play. I’m pretty sure I can get hold of a school uniform.”

Derek ignored the perverted Dom, not wanting to be wound up before Danny arrived “So how things go with Scott?”

Stiles took a steady breath “Alright I guess. Think he understood why he was a dick. Made it clear the issue isn’t dropped. He asked if he could see you.”

“No.”

“That’s what I told him. Told him Lydia was interested in buying him out of the club.”

Derek raised his brow “Is she?”

Stiles nodded “Yeah. We have been talking about it for a while. I mean as adding her into the partnership with me and Scott but now I’m not too sure anymore. Me and Lydia can drive this forward and develop and I don’t think Scott’s heart is in it. Might work if he is a silent partner or something. Think she is going to talk to him anyway. At the end of the day, he came into this for Isaac where as we came into it because we believe in the community and what we do.”

Derek nodded “Just give it time, no point making decisions now while things are still raw. So how you wanting to work this today? With Danny?”

“He will come in, do his thing and leave. I already laid down some ground rules for him. He isn’t to touch you, he isn’t to speak to you and he is to leave as soon as I say. He agreed with everything, said he would be the same with Ethan.”

“Do you want me naked? In front of him?”

Stiles’ face twitched as he considered his options “Ideally yes. Just because I don’t want clothes to interfere. If I tie you down while you are wearing a shirt you could twist the collar around your neck and trousers might get in the way of the impact. Also they may cause a problem in the aftercare. With caning, the fabric on the impact area will sting and hurt when I pull your trousers up. The point of aftercare is to soothe and care for a Sub. Not cause added sensation. Or it will mean I need to spend time trying to take them fully off you which again might affect the aftercare portion. Instead of spending the immediate aftermath comforting you, it will be trying to remove clothes. But I will have you tied down before Danny enters the room so he won’t see anything apart from your ass. How you feel about that?”

“Fine.”

Stiles just stared at Derek “How do you feel about other people seeing you? Naked I mean.”

Derek shrugged “Don’t care. Never have. Just doesn’t bother me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, just doesn’t. Doesn’t mean you can parade me around naked.”

Stiles face dropped “Why not?!”

“No.”

“But everyone will be so jealous.”

“No.”

“You are ruining our potential.”

“No.”

“You never let me have any fun.”

 

+++

 

It felt like one minute from where they were arguing about naked web chats with other Doms to Stiles attaching Derek to the bench one-handed. Derek knew Danny was there somewhere but he didn’t see him. He never saw him enter the house or the room but he knew he was there somewhere. But it didn’t matter, not when his Dom was talking to him in a low, heavy voice: keeping the Subs attention him.

“Cub why are we doing this?”

“For the pain, Sir”

“And why do you want the pain?”

“Because I deserve it Sir?”

The silence set Derek on edge.

“Repeat what you just said Cub?”

“Because I deserve it Sir.”

Stiles face appeared in his vision as the man knelt in front of him, his working hand carding through his hair “No Cub that was a statement. Before was a question. Do you believe you deserve it?”

“I-I don’t know”

Stiles stared at the Sub before giving a slight nod to Danny behind him. It was only seconds from the nod to the first swing and hit of the cane on Derek’s backside, making the Sub jump and writhe against the bonds. The pain hit just as deep as before and it took less time for the sweat to break out all over his body, the tears to start dripping down his face. Derek breathed heavily as the strikes came to a stop, Derek still fighting against the pain – his only anchor was a hand closing around one of his own.

“Did you cause the fire Cub?”

“…I-Please, I don’t know anymore. Please make it stop Sir.”

“Make what stop?”

“The pain. I don’t want it anymore.”

There was another pause before the strikes started up again. Derek swore and screamed, crying for Stiles to make it stop. He felt like he was about to explode when once again the strikes halted.

“Do you think you caused the fire.”

“Please….No. No I didn’t. But I might as well have.”

Danny administered five more hits, driving Derek further into his pain.

“What changed Cub?”

“I DON’T KNOW! Fuck it hurts Sir. I was stupid; I was stupid to believe her. I shouldn’t but I did.”

“Who caused the fire Cub?”

“Kate.” Derek whispered “Kate caused the fire.”

Stiles paused for a moment “Who killed your family Cub?”

Derek couldn’t hold in the sob “Kate.”

More hits rained down on Derek, each intensifying the pain further and further.

“STOP! STOP IT HURTS….FUCK…I DIDN’T DO IT! I DIDN’T FUCKING DO IT!”

The hits stopped.

“Do you miss them Cub?”

“Every day.” Derek heaved out, his Dom just a blur in his vision but his hand still gripped Derek’s own. The hits carried on, bruising his skin with each impact. Just as Derek was about to safeword, they stopped again.

“Why do you want to do this? All of this.”

Derek shook his head within his bonds, trying to stifle the sobs but was incapable of holding them in “…..I-I just want…t-to be good…”

He cried out when his Dom’s hand left his own, only to settle when it began stroking his face

“Why do you think you’re not good Cub?”

“B-because I can’t be. Too much bad has happened. Bad things happen to bad people.”

“Who told you that?”

“My mom.”

The hits re-started, the pain becoming all that Derek could concentrate on. The shouting and screaming wasn’t enough to stem the impact.

“Do you think you are a bad person Cub?”

Derek nodded, words getting stuck in his throat.

“Do you think you deserve everything that’s happened?”

Derek remained silent until the hits re-started, his voice starting to turn horse with the strain.

“Do you think you deserve everything that’s happened Cub? Answer me.”

“….I….I must have. I don’t-don’t remember doing anything too bad but I must have. For this to happen. I have to be a bad person. I just want to be good. Good for you. Please Sir. I want to be happy.”

The strikes continued until Derek safeworded: too immersed in the pain and the emotion to notice Danny leaving the room or Stiles undoing his bonds. He fell from the world of pain into a heaven of warmth and softness, of lingering touches and a far off voice telling him he was a good man.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains machines, masturbation, consensual video-taping (not to be shared, I would just like to point out) and slight asphyxiation.

Like last time, things seemed to be more open after the ‘pain relief’ session. So much so, they had decided to move in together a week later. Stiles kinky plans for the weekend had been put on hold while they sorted out the technical aspects of the move. Derek thought he would feel a bit of sadness when he was packing up his apartment. When he had first moved in, it was him and Laura. They had decided to get a larger place when Derek had graduated and landed his first job. It didn’t pay much, but between that and Laura passing the bar and joining a family run law practice, they could afford it. Derek had never set foot in her room apart from when he had to sort through her things the day before her funeral after she died.

But he realised as he taped up the last box that he felt nothing. This wasn’t his home. It hadn’t been since Laura had left him. Rather than sadness, he felt excitement that he was finally doing something physical to show he was moving on.

“I expect a key to your new place.”

Derek did not jump when Peter spoke from his shoulder.

“Why are you here?”

Peter had an affronted look on his face “Why today is a big deal. Today you become a real man by moving in with your kinky boyfriend. I must admit, I never thought this day would come.” He ignored the condescending pat on the shoulder his uncle gave him as he brought out a parcel from his side and handed it to Derek.

“Is it a bomb?”

Peter’s brow rose in reply as he stood back and folded his arms “When you see it, you are going to regret joking.”

He did regret it.

His heart stopped as he gazed at the now un-wrapped present. A framed picture of his family. He remembered when it was taken, a few days before the fire. His dad was rigorous about taking family photos to hang up around the house. He said he liked being able to see the progression of his family as people married in and as children were born and slowly grew up. He and Laura had argued with their parents in the way that teenagers are known for. But everybody was all smiles at that moment in time which Derek now held in his hands.

“I….how?”

Peter just looked at the man “I was sorting through my things the other day, found the film. I was sure everything was destroyed in the fire but somehow it survived. Think it was in some of Laura’s things.”

Derek’s eyes widened in shock “You have things of Laura’s?”

“Of course. She was your sister but she was also my niece. I lost her too. Another member of the family. It was nice to actually have something of hers.”

Derek nodded “I remember Dad gave her the film to develop but she never got round to it. Left it in Dads car.”

“Call it a moving in gift. Now let’s go. I have to make sure my last family member is moving in with a respectable human being after all.”

 

+++

 

“A little to the left. No my left. MY LEFT DERE…you know what, just put it on the floor. I don’t understand how you have so much crap. Seriously.”

Derek gave up on re-arranging the pictures in the bedroom. He wanted to make space for his family picture and was excited to show it to Stiles. He may not be able to meet them in person, but he could see them in a picture form. It was good enough for the Sub and really it had to be. Today should have been a happy day. Derek thought it would be easy. Derek now realises this was a stupid thought. They may have sorted the technical things, but not the more practical ones.

Sighing to himself, Derek straightened and stretched his back “Are you going to be happy with anything I do today? All you have done is whine and told me that where I’m putting my stuff is wrong.”

“That’s because you are putting your stuff in stupid places!”

Peter swanned into the room “Children calm yourselves. Today is a magnificent day. No longer will I lie awake at night wondering if my dear nephew will ever see the light of day again. I worry for him. Sometimes I have to drink because I worry so much.”

Stiles pointed at the man who was now rifling through his – their – wardrobe “Who invited him? Derek seriously, a yoghurt would have been more help.”

The Sub snorted, not willing to let Stiles attitude go. He understood Peter was a difficult man, but he was still family and Derek was still protective over the pervert he shared DNA with. Derek cared for the Dom, probably more than just cared if he was being honest. But the man was an asshole. Especially today. When he heard a deep intake of breath when Derek moved some of Stiles’ paperwork so he could place some of his books out the way, Derek snapped.

“What is your problem?! If you don’t want me here I will just go back!” Nothing Derek did today seemed to be good enough for Stiles and it left Derek wondering if this was the greatest idea.

“Stop over-reacting! I like my things where they are and you keep moving everything!”

Derek turned to fully face the Dom “And what about MY stuff?” _His picture_

Stiles shrugged his shoulders “I just like order. I like control and I like my things in certain places. You could ask…”

“I should ask to put my stuff down somewhere which is meant to be my home? Are you hearing the words coming out your mouth?”

Stiles started to turn red “Don’t treat me like a child. It just….it feels like your stuff is taking over”

“….taking over? Stiles everything is in boxes…”

“And none of your stuff matches mine.”

“Taking over?”

“And you brought Peter.”

Derek shook his head as he picked up his coat “I’m going.” He turned to walk about the room, hearing Stiles following him.

“Don’t walk away from me. Cub I mean it. Do not walk away.”

Derek felt his anger rise as he turned on his heel and walked towards Stiles “Don’t ever Dom me to try and win an argument. You asked me to move in and now you are treating me like I’m a nuisance. So I’m leaving before I say something I regret. I think we need to think about this, if it’s really what you want. I don’t be made to feel like a guest in my own home. THAT’S a hard limit.”

 

+++

 

Five hours later, Derek made his way back to Stiles’ house with a hint of trepidation. He wasn’t a child; he knew and accepted they would have arguments. But he was still weary, it was their first argument. He briefly wondered what Peter had done but knowing the man, he had figured something out. He knew all too well what Derek was like when he was backed into an corner. Any fear he had that he wouldn’t be welcome back was dispelled when a panicked Dom jumped into his arms less than three steps into the door.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be a dick. I’m sorry. Don’t leave me”

Derek sighed as he accepted Stiles wasn’t going to be letting go any time soon and carried him to the living room, seating them down as Stiles was straddling his legs “I over-reacted. But I’m not leaving.”

Stiles sighed, snuggling further into the Sub “Thought you weren’t coming back”

“It was just an argument. We will have more. We just need to cool off for a bit.”

Stiles lent back in Derek’s arms “I want you here. Don’t think that I don’t. I want to build a home with you but….I dunno: it’s hard. This is my first place you know? Somewhere that was just mine, I could live how I wanted and…well I guess my need for control isn’t always a good thing. Downside to Domming I guess.”

Derek used his finger to make Stiles raise his head “I meant what I said. I can’t be here if it’s going to be your place with me staying. It needs to be ours.”

Stiles lent in to press a soft kiss to Derek’s lips “Come with me” he whispered into his mouth, taking the Subs hand and leading him to his bedroom. Stiles let Derek walk in first, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as he lead him to the bottom of the bed, turning the man to face the opposite wall.

The wall had been cleared apart from two pictures. One which was Derek and his family. The one next to it was Stiles and his.

“You are my family. My family is yours and yours are mine.”

Stiles squeezed Derek closer to him, whispering to him “You look like your dad you know? Seriously, it’s like looking at an older version of you.”

Derek snorted “Yeah, Laura and Cora took after mom, I took after dad. Peter is an entity all on his own.”

“….Do you think they would have liked me?”

“Yeah” Derek whispered “Mom would have loved you.”

Stiles kissed his shoulder “Let’s go to bed. Tomorrow’s Friday and from the moment I get in from work, you are all mine Cub.”

 

+++

 

Stiles was true to his word, Derek had been his from the moment he had stepped into their home – _their home_ – and had spent the night telling Derek the things they were going to do this weekend before he had worked himself up and decided to impale himself on top of Derek. Today was a new day however, and Derek found himself being tied down to a foot rest. It was low enough that it supported Derek when he was on all fours (knees and elbows), his biceps and thighs tied to each of the legs of the furniture. This time, Stiles had cleared away the table which took centre stage of the living room to make room for his Sub. Once the man was happy with the restraints, he knelt at Derek’s side and grabbed his growing length, dragging a moan out of the Sub.

“I’m putting a ring on you. This one is a bit….softer than the one we used before. With rings, there is a chance of damage for prolonged use but I find if the ring is a bit softer than the normal metal ones, we can use it for longer, have you on the edge for longer. Colour?”

“Green Sir.”

He quickly secured the ring to Derek, pulling his balls away from his body and creating a snug bond around the base of his now weeping dick. Stiles smiled as he pressed a kiss into Derek’s hairline “Good cub. So good for me.” Derek had noticed that Stiles’ praise of him had increased since the ‘guilt relief’. Part of Derek wanted to feel like a child being praised but he couldn’t help the overwhelming joy he felt every time Stiles complemented him. Finally, he was doing something right. Being a good person for his Dom.

“Do you want your gag cub? I know you like them.”

Derek nodded eagerly “Yes Sir.” Stiles took the chance to press a wet kiss to his lips as he pulled out a ball gag before attaching it around Derek’s head. Stiles pressed a bell into Derek’s outstretched hand.

“Same rules as before cub. Any issues, ring the bell. This scene is going to last ALL day so I need to know if you feel uncomfortable or are hurting. This is for my pleasure and I don’t like people being hurt. I won’t leave you at all during this. Well except maybe to use the bathroom. But everything I need to do today can be done here so I can work and watch you”

Derek nodded, unable to vocally reassure his Dom that he knows and that he won’t make the same mistake again. Stiles took the time to softly stroke his face, a soft look crossing his face “Man I fucking love you.” Derek didn’t have time to react to the statement before Stiles disappeared. He tried to think over what his Dom told him when he felt slick fingers probing his entrance before one slid smoothly in, pushing all thoughts out of the Subs head. He felt the finger circle and stretch before a second was added. Stiles seemed to take pleasure in aiming just around his spot, never actually hitting it. Derek started to writhe as Stiles slowly dragged his fingers out just to steadily push them back in.

Stiles chuckled at the muffled groan Derek gave when he finally removed his fingers “Don’t worry cub, not like you are going to be empty for much longer.”

Derek understood when he felt something slide into him again, jumping when it slowly began moving, just missing his spot like Stiles’ fingers had done before. He groaned at the full feeling he had: the drag of the object against his stretched rim, his slick insides.

Stiles appeared in front of him, a cocky smile on his face “I have the remote to control the machine’s speed but I don’t have any plans for that just now. So settle back and enjoy the feeling, I’m going to take a seat on the sofa and get through some paper work.”

Derek could see him out of the corner of his eye as the Dom sat back and worked through a pile of papers, taking time to watch his Sub being slowly fucked. Over time, Derek felt the tension rise in his body, muscles tightening. The feeling of the machine was good, but just wasn’t enough. Not once did the pace of the fucking increase. He fought against his bonds, not noticing that Stiles had dropped his paperwork in favour of watching the fighting Sub.

Sweat began to break out over Derek’s body as he moved to try and gain some form of relief, but found his efforts were futile. His body sagged against the foot rest as he realised he was at Stiles mercy. Only he could give him what he need – yet again – and he was here for Stiles, for his pleasure. At the realisation, he settled into himself and waited. Only then did Stiles turn his attention back to his paperwork, a soft smile playing on his face.

Time faded from Derek’s consciousness, all that now mattered was the feeling of fullness. Even though it wasn’t Stiles, it still felt like it was a part of him: pushing into him, breaking him and putting him back together. It was only when he saw feet circling him that he realised that dusk was approaching and Stiles was watching him with a video camera in hand.

“You look fucking amazing Cub. Seriously, I don’t think I have been this hard in my life. I wasn’t joking when I said I was going to film it and make you watch. Christ, your body is like…slick. Your lips are red, stretched around the gag like it’s meant to be there. Like you were born to have something in that mouth. Your eyes are glowing, it’s like you are supernatural or something. There is a pool of come under your dick. Man that thing could be used to mine diamonds. So red and hard, just for me. Your hole…” Stiles disappeared behind Derek “Your hole is so stretched and slick. Did you even notice me putting more lube on you, checking your dick? You were in so deep I don’t think you would have even noticed a bomb going off. Still so deep. I swear to god, I’m keeping this hole open. As soon as we are done, I’m plugging you up. Gonna keep you open so I can use you any time I want, gonna plunge into you when you’re sleeping so you wake up feeling my dick in the back of your throat….” Derek heard a strangled moan as Stiles stepped back into his line of vision. He watched the Dom sit on the wicker chair in front of the Sub, placing the camera on a nearby coffee table. Still recording him as Stiles grabbed himself and began stroking his dick.

“God what you do to me, I swear…” Stiles let out a long, deep moan as his pace picked up, his hand glistening as he pulled and twisted: pre-come dribbling down his digits. It took no time for Stiles to shout as he came into his own fist, Derek’s mouth watering as the sight. Stiles just sat back as he caught his breath, watching his Sub. He let out a chuckle as he stood and walked towards the man. Derek moaned when he felt the Dom’s hands move across his back and along his body.

“Not yet Cub. A bit longer I think.” Derek nodded, willing to go with whatever his Dom suggested; he was here for him after all. Derek wanted to be a good cub and he would do that by doing whatever his Dom wanted. With a sigh, Derek again settled back into the furniture, turning his head and closing his eyes – feeling the warmth and comfort which Stiles gave him with the smallest actions. Until now, he hadn’t realised Stiles had been talking to him, letting the man know where he was, what he was doing. Derek briefly wondered if his Dom had been doing it all day as he moved back into his space.

Derek woke to a muffled cry as he felt something larger and harder push into him. Blinking awake, Derek noted that the cry came from him as Stiles relentlessly pushed into him before he began to jackhammer into the Sub. The sensation was amazing, moving from the slow motions he had experienced all day to the punishing pace his Dom gave him, using the foot rest to pull Derek back into him.

The Sub couldn’t hold in the moans and screams as his Dom seemed to be determined to break him with his dick, feeling the man deep within his gut. The pace made it hard to catch his breath, made more difficult as Stiles wrapped a hand around his throat and gave a gentle squeeze. He pushed against the hand, wanting more. All he could hear was his own blood pumping around his body and the harsh panting of his Dom. But the pace never relented.

“I….Shit I’m gonna come. Fuck Cub how are you still so tight. Fuck, fuck.”

Stiles ended the statement by firmly wrapping a hand around Derek’s dick, his hand still secure around his throat: using it to pull the Sub onto him. Derek felt the pressure of the ring slacken as Stiles shouted at him to come, the Dom following him with a cut-off gasp in reply to Derek’s muffled scream as he came with the tightening of Derek around him. Even after he had come, Stiles still thrust into Derek’s slackening body, determined to make the Sub squirm as he pushed against his prostate, only stopping when Derek gave a small whimper when this became too sensitive.

Derek shivered as Stiles collapsed on his back “Fuck I love you.”

The Sub gave a muffled “Love you too.” He wasn’t sure if his Dom heard him. He hoped he did.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee little chapter. Think I'm going to start wrapping up this fic. A major pet peeve of mine is stories which ramble on and write for the sake of writing and that's something I make a conscious effort not to do with mine. I'm not going to rush it, but yeah it will be ending soon. So maybe see this chapter as the beginning of the end? I dunno, few more thing I want to cover but once they are done anjd out of the way, this will be complete.

It had been a few months since they had moved in together and Derek finally felt settled. It had taken a while for both of them to remember that the house was no longer Stiles’, but it was both of theirs. The first few weeks had been spent tip-toeing around each other as they tried to figure out each other’s little quirks. For example, it took Derek two weeks to figure out Stiles was a fan of trashy TV (He since made an effort to record the programs Stiles would miss) and it took Stiles 10 days to figure out Derek hated his food mixing together on a plate. Derek learnt Stiles liked to write messages for him in the steamed up mirror when he was in the shower (Nothing romantic – mostly it was a reminder to buy something from the shop. One day it was a simple ‘Skyrim?’ Derek declined and read as Stiles played on one of his days off. Stiles learnt that Derek had a habit of leaving his shoes at random places within the house and liked to drink tea over coffee (Stiles made a point of buying tea when he found out).

Other quirks however did cause tension and minor arguments. Derek liked peace and solitude, Stiles was the opposite. At times Derek got annoyed about how Stiles seemed to always be in his space, Stiles got annoyed at how stoic Derek was. When they talked about it (The Sub doesn’t think he has ever talked this much with a partner before but if he was being honest, most of the time it was Stiles talking with him interjecting at minor intervals) Derek realised Stiles was putting his effort into Derek because the person he would usually do it to was Scott. The two friends had barely spoken since their last meeting. Derek tried to gauge how Stiles was about everything but every time the Sub brought up the topic of Scott, Stiles clammed up and refused to speak. Over time, the issue became a little one to a large one and the couple lately had bickering often. Mostly it was about small things which normally wouldn’t have been a problem, but tied with the underlying tension, thing were blown out of proportion.

This was why they were back down in the playroom, lights off with the Sub back into the sleeping bag. Stiles cradled him as he lay on top of the Dom, his arms a secure tie around him as they breathed together.

“What’s going on Cub?” The Dom asked, his voice breaking the silence.

Derek hesitated, not wanting to hurt his partner but needing to get things out. The ‘pain relief’ sessions had helped, Danny taking over until the cast had been removed and Stiles could take back the reign. Derek seemed to become more level-headed when he looked back to his family and the fire, but he was still working on his emotions, the continuous build-up and internal lock-in. He found he was now able to show things like irritation and anger when before he seemed to keep everything inside. But he still wasn’t there yet. It still took effort for him to get his thoughts off his chest but he knew he had made so much progress so far, he could push himself more.

“Its….Sir it’s too much at times. You I mean. I like….I think you are trying to replace Scott with me sometimes. I’m not used to this, to having somebody always there. I like my own space, I’m used to it. Guess this wasn’t something I considered when we agreed to move in.”

Stiles breathed in deeply “I’m not. I don’t mean to. I’m sorry but how I feel for you and how I feel for him are two different things. But….but I see where you come from.” Stiles tailed off, seeming to be unwilling to carry on the discussion.

“Do you miss him Sir?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. I do miss him. He was such a big part of my life and now he isn’t. I do miss him, but I’m not ready to forgive. I won’t ever forget but I can forgive him, just not yet.”

“You think you’re ready to start to forgive him?”

Stiles pressed a kiss to his head, sighing deeply “I don’t know. I know we need to work on things soon.”

It was only two days before the decision was taken out of their hands.

 

+++

 

It was around 6.00 pm when the knock on the front door came. After their confessional scene, Stiles had set up one of the spare rooms for Derek to use when he wanted time for himself or wanted to be left alone for a while. Derek was in the process of re-designing his own personal space when the knock echoed through the house.

Stiles exited the kitchen to make his way to the door when Derek cleared his throat, making the Dom turn to him. Derek silently gestured to himself and his current situation of lack-of-clothing.

Stiles snorted “Dude put some clothes on. I know I want to see you in the buff all the time but I don’t want others to. You can totally wear clothes when people are here or someone comes to visit.”

Derek nodded in reply as he walked into the bedroom, coming out to see Stiles and Isaac seated on the couch.

His Dom turned to look at the Sub “Can Isaac stay for a few days? I have a guest room I use for Dad when he visits so he can stay in there if that’s ok with you?”

Derek regarded the other Sub: the shrunken in face, the large black-bagged eyes and he suddenly knew why everyone was protective of the boy. Even Derek wanted to protect him and the only person he felt like that with was Stiles.

Derek nodded “Yeah he can stay. Can help me out with the handbook.”

Isaac gave him a small, grateful smile in response as the three settled down to watch some TV. Well Stiles and Isaac did, Derek continued to work through his reading. Nothing more was said about Isaac's appearance or why he was there. But really, knowing the group of friends as well as he did, Derek wasn’t surprised when another knock sounded through the house an hour later. This time it was Danny, Ethan and Aiden who brought pizza and beer. Half an hour after that Lydia and Jackson appeared with bedding. After some furniture re-arranging and making space to bring through some mattresses, everybody finally settled down in a pile to watch films and share stories. It didn’t escape Derek’s notice that he and Isaac where somehow in the middle of the pile – Stiles next to Derek and Aiden next to Isaac. Lydia lay next to Stiles with Jackson behind her while Danny did the same with Ethan. Derek looked to his Dom, brow raised in questioning.

Ethan lent over Aiden and Isaac to address Derek “It’s a thing. Don’t ask me why, it just is. Anytime things go wrong or somebody is upset, this is what we do. Settle yourself down; we aren’t leaving here until tomorrow. All three of you need this so shut up and watch the film.”

Conversation wasn’t as full on as it had been on the previous meeting: the group seeming to be there more for comfort over social interaction but he still learnt a bit about the others. Stiles offered information about Derek rather than forcing him to speak for himself – something which he was grateful for. Rather than judging him for his silence, everybody seemed to accept it as just being part of his personality. Often when he met people, his silence was often perceived as being petulant or egotistical so it was nice for him to be around people where he wasn’t judged for his ‘attitude’, but rather that it was accepted. The group had an eclectic range of personalities so really Derek was just one more to add to the list.

He learnt that Danny was a whiz at the computer but liked classical music. He learnt Ethan often tried to engage him in a musical battle with Classical vs. Heavy metal. He learnt Aiden was dating a vanilla girl from a neighbouring club and had decided to take up yoga as a way to curb his temper. Jackson had just been promoted at work and no, he still hadn’t forgiven Stiles for the hair comment. Lydia had decided she wanted to get another dog to which Jackson demanded they get a ‘manlier’ dog because he drew the line at being seem walking two small dogs with pink diamante leads.

True to Ethan’s, everybody stayed over the night. Derek fell asleep to Stiles head on his shoulder and Isaac laid flat on top of him but he couldn’t bring himself to move the troubled Sub. Isaac was still snoring peacefully in his ear when he woke the next morning, Stiles cuddled into his side.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I said I wasn't going to rush the ending - I lied. Well not lied really, I have been thinking this over and I cant really see how I could end this in a way that things are....realistic but not rushed. For me, it is a happy ending. Things and situations aren't explicitly described but there should be enough in this chapter to hint at how things will be. This is partly because I don't want there to be a miraculous 'fix' which comes out of nowhere and also I just don't have the RL time to continue the story for another 10 chapters (which it would take to fully write and resolve the issues.). So yeah, this is it (epilogue may be added, not too sure yet.)
> 
> Thank you so so so much for all the comments and support. It is AMAZING and I had such a fun time writing this. Think I did well for a project which was initially used for a smut-practice fic.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isaac slept at theirs for the next week. Derek didn’t ask what happened and Isaac didn’t say. But even with that, the two men got close. Stiles joked that he was losing his sub to a subbier sub. It amused Derek that the new bond raised a little green-eyed monster in Stiles so he made it his mission to show his Dom that he only wanted him behind closed doors. Needless to say, the gag came in handy many times.

Derek was surprised that Isaac’s proximity to him on a daily basis didn’t annoy him. He hated people – excluding Stiles – but found himself warming to the younger man. He supposed it was because they were very similar people and had been through similar issues. He had lost a younger sibling; Isaac had lost his elder one. Stiles voiced his concern one night: that they were trying to replace their lost family with each other and to an extent, Derek agreed.

He missed Cora, missed being the elder figure head to somebody. He and Isaac seemed to be on the way to being faux-brothers and he didn’t care. Yes maybe Stiles had a right to be concerned considering whom Isaac’s Dom’s were but Derek found it hard to care. Stiles had always proclaimed his little gang were a family to him and after the past week, he was starting to see it. Not only did he see it, he was included in it. Ethan and Aiden came over a lot, Jackson appearing periodically. It was dysfunctional but somehow it worked. They all hung out while Danny, Lydia and Stiles did their own things. Scott and Allison were never brought up in conversation – for both Isaac’s and Derek’s benefit. Isaac had been helping Derek with the handbook and he had found they had managed to work their way through a vast amount of material. Stiles had been happy the book was starting to take form. Lydia read it and handed it back with an “its ok” which is apparently Lydia speak for “it is fantastic”.

The harmonious atmosphere was spoilt one night when one minute Stiles, Derek and Isaac were watching a film (Isaac had fallen asleep on Derek’s lap and was now drooling onto his leg) and the next Peter magically had appeared in front of them, blocking the TV.

“Wh….ho…..how the hell do you do that?!” Stiles spluttered as Derek just raised a brow at the man, making sure Isaac was still sleeping.

“Don’t question it. It happens” Derek stated as he tried to watch the TV through his uncle’s torso.

“Well as welcoming as this reception was, I’m not here for pleasantries…” Peter explained.

“Why are you here then?” Asked Derek.

“Just thought you would like to know Gerard Argent passed away last night.”

There was a wall of silence as the men processed the statement. Derek was happy that his Dom decided to take the reins on the conversation.

“How?”

“Cancer. Man knew he didn’t have long left.”

Stiles hesitated “How is Allison?”

Peter glared at him “I don’t know Stiles. Her feelings were not paramount in my mind when I found out. But we know that he was working on an appeal. He was the driving force behind it so now he is gone we don’t need to be concerned anymore.”

“We?” questioned Derek.

“Lydia, Jackson and I have been working on things behind the scenes.”

Derek stared at the man “Behind the scenes? Peter what did you do?!”

Peter scoffed “I did what I had to do. That woman took away everything from us; you really think I would stand by and watch as she may have gotten free? Any little thing and that woman could be out and about, living her life as we still lived under the burden of what she did. Luckily, I didn’t have to do anything too drastic as there are a lot of influential people who equally do not want her to see the light of day again. With Gerard gone, she has nobody to fight for her. I just simply spoke to the right people through the connections Ms Martin and Mr Whittemore have. Nothing too devious….”

They were interrupted by the slam of the front door as hurried footsteps echoed throughout the house. Isaac jumped up awake just as Scott came to a screeching halt at the doorway, nervously eyeing up Derek and Peter.

“Dude we have been through this. Knock Scott, you need to knock”

Scott panted as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes finally fixing on Isaac and never leaving “Come….home…please.”

Isaac looked sceptically at Scott “Why should I? I can’t live there with the way things are and you always put her first.” He stated simply.

Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about Scott but he couldn’t help but feel an ounce of pity for the man who currently looked like he was about to fall apart.

“That’s not true. I love you both equally. I…I thought we moved past this….”

“It is though. She was here first. She was your first love and I know I can’t compete with that. I don’t want to but I…Scott I can’t go back to that, living like that.”

Scott looked at him with wide eyes “She has changed Isaac. Allison is going to get help, I promise things will be ok and….and if it doesn’t we will leave. I swear, you and me, we will move. Isaac I swear. I love you, I need you. You make me….better. I want, just, please. Come home.”

Derek was surprised when Isaac turned to look at him. Derek gave a startled look to his Dom before turning back to Isaac “Do what’s best for you”

The Sub seemed to debate the thought for a while before turning to Scott “Ok.”

Scott’s face seemed to be about to break under the smile that he gave his Sub, mouthing the word ‘Thank you’ to Derek. He gave a small nod back to the Dom before turning to his own Dom.

When Isaac left to give Scott a hug, Stiles lent over and gave him a soft kiss “Proud of you Cub”.

They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

“Well gentlemen, as riveting as this was you still have an issue in the form of a little brunette who last I heard was determined to free her mass murderer of an aunt and paint my gullible nephew as a family murdering son.”

Trust Peter to lower the tone. Derek warmed when both Stiles and Isaac chimed in with “He isn’t gullible, shut up.”

But after Isaac did turn a sheepish grin at Scott “The weird man is right. What are we going to do with Allison? Is she….is she ok? I miss her”

Scott looked around the room “She…yeah she is getting there. Her dad finally cracked and went all super-scary-eye-glare and tried to make her see sense. I think….well the upheaval of everything did more damage than we thought. Her parents thought she was too young to remember much but she did. Something about people stopping her on the streets, shouting abuse at her and she never knew why. She got a lot of flak for something she didn’t do and never knew why. But anyway, her Dad finally came totally clean with everything. Laid everything out on the table, told her everything they went through. Kate lit the match but Chris and Victoria got the backlash of it. From people who supported the Hales to people who supported Kate. Eventually they moved and Allison came to school and met us. Chris told her one day he woke up and somebody had set his car on fire. He knew then he had to move but she never told him what people had done and the things that had been said to her. Said even now if she gets pulled over for a ticket, officers remember the name ‘Argent’. It isn’t one people forget. It doesn’t excuse her but I think that in her mind, there had to be a reason for all this. It was easier to listen to somebody blame the victim, that Derek was the reason why she has suffered for so long rather then it being true, that she is related to a murderer. That the abuse she got was just. I just….it’s going to take time but I think we are getting there.”

Funny enough, it was Peter who backed up Allison “She is just a lost girl trying to figure out truth from lies. She hit a block but she will figure it out.”

“When she is ok, we can try again. I’m not holding grudges anymore.” Derek stated, ignoring the incredulous look his Dom was giving him. It was true though; Derek had moved on so far thanks to Stiles that he didn’t want to hold onto anything anymore. He still felt anger at Allison, but he knew that eventually he would have to move on. She would be ok and realise what she had done. But like with what he had gone through, they both just needed time to mend the hurt and pain. Now Isaac and Scott were back on her side, Derek hoped she would be able to work through her problems just like he had done.

He felt a warmth wrap around his hand as Stiles intertwined their fingers, never letting go until everyone had departed.

“I’m proud of you dude.”

Derek semi-glared at the Dom, who was now fiddling with a piece of paper in his spare hand.

“You think Scott and Isaac will be ok?”

Stiles sighed “Yeah dude, I mean they have all been through a lot. I’m happy though, that Isaac finally did something for his own welfare. He recognised that the environment he was in wasn’t for the best and he left but still trusts Scott to do what’s best for him. Man may be a tit but he always looks out for Isaac. He means it when he says that if he needs to choose, he will choose him. They will sort it out. They need each other. Allison has been an idiot but she will bounce back. Then you will see the girl I love. Me and him can talk and get back to normal when she is ok. His focus needs to be on them for now, not on me. Anyway, I think a bit of geographical distance may work in mine and his favour”

Derek raised a brow at him as Stiles gave him a sheepish look.

“Ok dude, I totally didn’t go behind your back or anything. But….well see my Dad sent me this a few days ago and I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Well I was thinking you don’t have to travel to work and I am totally thinking of taking a step back from the club. Well not totally, I mean becoming more of a silent partner. Or a long-distance partner. Well not long distance as it is only an hour away. I mean letting Lydia run it while I give advice. It’s just, I miss my dad. I miss home. And this is perfect I think. Well for us. It’s out in the preserve, away from everyone. But close enough we aren’t remote or anything. I mean, it’s a large house. We can remodel and put in a playroom and have rooms for everyone to stay. But I know you and me? We are meant to be. This is it for me. I want to wake up to you, I want to watch you as you snort down your coffee in the morning, I want to watch you cry as I spank you and make you cry from the force of my dic….”

Derek silenced him with a hand across his mouth, taking the paper and giving it a look “I have inheritance money we can put towards a down payment.”

Stiles looked relieved as Derek studied the paper “So….fancy properly co-habiting with me back in Beacon Hills? We will be the Brangelina of our lifetime. People will cry.”

“Shut up Stiles”


End file.
